Volcano An R5 Love Story
by ForStarKidsOnly
Summary: Daveigh Rose and the Lynch siblings find love in ways that they could only dream of... This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! Meghan is insanely sexy and meant for Ross Lynch.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction ever... I hope you like it, and there is more coming soon, this is just Chapter 1, sorry it's so short because it's more like an introductory chapter... Tell me if you like it :)**

"Sssh..." He whispered lightly into my ear. My spine tingled at his breath gently taunting me. He lifted his hands to my neck. I shivered. His right hand went to my cheek, softly caressing it. He leaned in slowly. I felt like I was going to erupt like a volcano; it was so warm and he was touching me like that... Was he going to-?

I sat straight up in bed, so fast it woke Rydel. "Daveigh? Dove, are you alright?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah, yeah... Sure." I panted. He had a girlfriend. Why was I having these feelings for him? He was, more or less, my older brother.

"You don't sound alright." Rydes said, now fully awake and in 'concern' mode. "Was it a bad dream?"

"No, it wasn't a *bad* dream... It was a great dream. I just- It will never hapen." I tried to make myself speak comprehensively.

"What will never happen? Was it a guy?" Somehow, Rydel always just *knew*...

"Well, yeah."

"Was it one of the boys?" She joked.

I laughed nervously. She stopped laughing.

"Oh my god! It is, isn't it!" Rydel exclaimed. "Dove, who was it?"

I hesitated. "Well, I'll give you a hint. His name... Starts with an 'R'..."

"Daveigh! No time for joking! Who is it?" She scolded.

I sighed. "...Riker."

**Check back soon for more :)**

**~Kay :) 3 * Flower...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daveigh's Point of View

I hadn't always lived with the Lynch family. I hadn't always had any family at all. Somewhere down the road, when I was just about 5 years old, my parents took off in the middle of the night, and yes, left me behind in our rundown cottage on the shore of Cape Cod.

Once I realized they weren't coming back, after several days of waiting alone in a scary, old cottage, I decided to hit the ground running... Literally.

I took only the stack of one dollar bills that sat untouched underneath a floorboard in my closet, and I ran all the way to the nearest major bus port... In Boston. Of course, I stopped for nights and breaks and the occasional meal, what I could afford with a meager 50 dollars, which was supposed to go towards a long distance bus ticket.

I slept on benches and got up bright and early each morning for seven days before I reached Boston.

There, I bought a bus ticket to where I knew I had a family that would be horrified to know just what I had been through... Denver, Colorado. My grandparents and cousins lived in Littleton, so I'd have to walk for just under 45 minutes to get to their house.

The bus ride took about 3 days and the walk was just as short as I predicted, and as a little five year old I had high hopes that everything would be just swell again. Maybe my parents would even come back for me! Nothing would've prepared me for just what happened when I arrived at my destination...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daveigh's Point of View

My five year old self smiled as I finally reached the street that my grandparents lived on. The day was August 29th, 1999. The sun seemed to shine just for me, and the birds chirped my victory melody.

Step by step I climbed up the porch right to the front door. I pressed the round doorbell with my small hand and waited with a grin on my face for my parents to appear at the door, maybe with a fresh plate of chocolate chip cookies.

Five minutes went by. No one answered the door. Then, I noticed a slight crack in the doorway. I pushed it open, and walked inside.

It looked like a tornado had hit inside the house. Piles of things lay on the ground- clothes, moldy food, and puddles of water lined the floor.

My family was long gone.

I walked outside quietly, down to the end of the driveway. Then, I plopped down next to the green mailbox on the lawn and buried my face in my hands.

Why had they left me? Where did they go? Did they not want me? Did they not love me? All of these questions fled rapidly through my mind.

Before I knew it, the tears streamed down my face. I cried and cried until someone stroked my hair and said...

"Sssh..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Riker's Point of View

"Mama! Mama!" Ross called.

"Mama's busy, Ross. I'm taking care of you while she's cleaning upstairs." I told my 3 year old brother.

"Mama!" Ross continued to call.

"Ross, you're going to wake up the baby! Don't you want to spend time with your big brother Riker?" I asked.

"No! I want my mama!" Ross exclaimed.

"Ugh! Fine." I gave in. "Mama! Ross needs you!"

She came down the stairs with paper towels and cleaning spray in her hands. She put the down on the table and picked up Ross.

"Rossy, you need more attention than your baby brother Ryland!" Mama exclaimed with a smile on her face. She tickled Ross's tummy and he giggled his little laugh. "How about you go and play with the other kids outside? Riker, will you go round up Rydel and Rocky and take everyone outside? Can you do that for me?" Mama expected a lot from me, but I was used to it. I was the oldest, after all.

"Yes, ma'am." She went back upstairs to continue cleaning. I saw Rocky chasing Rydel out of the corner of my eye and heard my little sister shriek with delight. I ran over and grabbed them both by the hands and herded Ross in front of me, right out the door.

A little girl, no older than 5, sat next to our old neighbor's mailbox with her head in her hands. Her small body was shaking. I ran quickly over to her and knelt down in front of her and brushed my fingers through her tangled hair.

"Sssh..." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daveigh's Point of View

I looked up to see a blonde boy who was only a few years older than me. He took my hands in his and helped me off the ground.

"What's wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned. No one had felt that way about me in weeks, maybe months.

I sighed. "I don't know…" I said, not wanting to bother the boy with explanations. "It's a really complicated story."

"Then I'm ready to listen." Just then the boy's siblings gathered around to listen, too.

"Oh… Alright. Well about 2 weeks ago, my parents just left in the middle of the night… And they didn't take me. I waited a few days for them to come back, but they weren't coming back. So, I ran from Cape Cod to Boston-"

"You- What! That's… Okay, continue." The first boy said.

"Then, I knew my family lived here in Littleton, so I took a bus all the way to Denver and walked the rest of the way. When I got here, to this very house, I stepped inside. And the place was deserted. And here we are now." I breathed in deeply.

"Well then, you're coming and living with us!" The only other girl in the lot of us said. She smiled widely, but her eyes were glistening with worriment.

And I couldn't be happier that I'd found someone who cared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rydel's Point of View

The little brown haired girl went on to explain how her parents had left her and how she spent two weeks getting to Littleton, to find that her family here was gone, too. I didn't understand. How could your mama and daddy not love you anymore?

"Well then, you're coming to live with us!" I suddenly offered. I didn't know if Riker was going to yell at me or not, but if he did, I wasn't about to care. I liked this girl, and she seemed like she might be the one person to finally watch _Hello Kitty _with me.

I waited. No one objected.

"Well, I can't just come into your house, that's-"

I cut the girl off. "Wonderful!" I squealed in delight. I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

"Rydel! No, you can't just-" Riker scolded.

"Mama! Mama!" I yelled. She came down once again and looked expectantly at me. Then, her eyes moved to the girl standing next to me, looking at the ground.

"Who's your friend?" Mama asked, with a smile.

"Tell her! Tell her what you told us, from the beginning!" I persisted.

The girl explained once more for Mama. Mama nodded.

Then, she walked over and hugged the little girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Riker's Point of View

"You can stay here as long as you want, dear." Mama soothed. "This is your home now…"

"Riker! This means we get to do our introduction!" Rydel cheered.

"Alright, Lynch family. Oldest to youngest. When it's your turn state your full name, your age, your birthday, and how about your favorite color?" I called. All of the kids lined up, and Ross went to fetch the baby. When they returned, I began.

"Riker Anthony Lynch. 7 years. November 8th, 1991. Blue." I saluted.

"Rydel Mary Lynch. 6 years. August 9th, 1993. Pink." My sister saluted.

"Rocky Mark Lynch. 4 years. November 1st, 1994. Green." Roc saluted.

"Ross Shor Lynch. 3 years. December 29th, 1995. Yellow." Ross saluted.

"And this is Ryland Michael Lynch!" Rydel patted Ry's head. "He is 2 years old, his birthday is April 17th, 1997. And Ry, what is your favorite color?"

"Red." Ry answered with a smile and put his hand to his forehead in a salute.

"At ease, soldiers." The little girl giggled.

"Now it's your turn!" I prompted.

"Daveigh Rose Chase. 5 years. July 14th, 1994. And my favorite color is… SPARKLES!"

Boy, was Rydel going to have so much fun!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rocky's Point of View

She's five years old? Five? I couldn't believe it. A hot chick eligible for the Roc living in my own house? Heck yeah!

I walked up to Daveigh and put my arm around her shoulders. "Hey, sweet thing… Ready for the Roc?" I smiled my most charming smile that melted all the girls' hearts at preschool.

Daveigh smiled and laughed lightly. "Oh, no, I don't think anyone could possibly ready for all that, Rocky…!" She said while pulling my arm off of her shoulder. Riker, Rydel, and Ross laughed at that.

"Well, Daveigh-" Mama started.

"Youcan call me Dove, if you want to." Daveigh said.

"Alright, Dove, I'm Stormie, but for the sake of making everything easier on everyone, why don't you just call me… Mama?" Mama awaited her answer hopefully.

It was no secret that my mother wanted another one of us, but unfortunately she said she wasn't able to. And, she said a baby is very expensive, between diapers, bottles and toys.

Well, Daveigh just came in here and solved all of those problems. Daveigh would be her new child, and our new sister.

"Well… Okay, Mama…" Daveigh smiled.

Mama hugged Daveigh again and showed her to the kitchen.

**Hey guys! So, I was just getting ahead of the game, and planning for future chapters for when it gets to when the kids are older...**

**I was wondering if anyone wanted to be in the story as... Maybe... *Wait for it...* The girlfriends of some of the R5 members! Does that sound like awesomeness to you? Here are the people I need, and I'll add more if I get more responses...**

**Ross's Girlfriend**

**Rocky's Girlfriend**

**Ryland's Girlfriend**

**Ratliff's Girlfriend**

**Please comment if you want to be any of these characters- Here is what you should write...**

**Ex:**

**First Name: Kara Rose **

**Nick Name: Kay, Care Bear (Yup, that's me!)**

**Interests: Singing, Ballet, Drums, Music, Math, English, HAVING FUN!**

**Thanks guys, and the first people to tell me who they want to be get the character... I will add more characters in if I get more than just those 4! Thank you!**

**More to come soon!**

**Love you all!**


	9. Cast List Update

Alright, everyone…

Thank you for messaging me about characters…

Here are some updates, and the names of characters I have so far…

Ross's Girlfriend: Mary Elizabeth (Ausllyluvr)

Rocky's Girlfriend: Iris Dai Stevens (R5inmysoul)

I know a girl named Ellen (I'd really like you to comment and tell me who else you'd want to be, because I feel bad, I'm sorry) said that she would like to be Ross's girlfriend, but Mary got to me first… We still need these characters so please keep commenting if you want to be one of them…

Ryland's Girlfriend:

Ratliff's Girlfriend:

Now, in cases like Ellen, if you don't want to be anyone but what you requested, I can still put you in the story as party guests (oooooh semi-spoilers!) or friends at school if you would like…

So, please comment and tell me who you'd like to be, and again, here's what you should provide me with:

Ex:

Name: Kara Rose

Nick Name: Kay, Care Bear

Interests: Singing, Ballet, Drums, Boy Bands, British People, Politics, Having fun!

Thanks! Favorite, Like, Follow me, whatever you please

More coming very, very soon!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Stormie's Point of View

Another little girl in the house. A new friend for Rydel and the boys, as well as a new goal for Rocky. A new someone for Mark and I to take care of. A new child. My new child.

"Here's the kitchen, where we eat all of our meals together as a family." I led Daveigh to the family room, while the rest of he children followed me along the whole tour. "This is the family room, we watch TV, the boys play video games…" We went upstairs. I opened the door opposite the stair case. "The bathroom." I moved to the far right of the staircase. "Ross and Ryland's room." I pointed to the door next to it. "Riker and Rocky's room." I walked over to the room to the far left of the staircase. "Here's me and Mark's, whom you may call Dad, room." Finally I walked to the last door next to our room and opened the door.

"This is Rydel's room, and, now, is yours, too."

Daveigh smiled. The whole room was pink and purple, with touches of Tinkerbell green and a sky blue. But, best of there were tons of…

"Sparkles." Daveigh sighed happily.

"Do you like it? Do you think you'll be okay here?"

"Well, of course! It's wonderful, it's special, it's… Perfect!" She squealed.

"Now, of course, we'll get a bed in here as soon as possible."

"Really?" Daveigh asked with wide eyes.

"Absolutely, of course! Why would you not have your own bed?"

"I didn't used to have my own bed. We didn't used to have any beds at all. We had blankets and pillows… And the floor."

I sighed, and tried to brush away the tears at my eyes. "Well, there's no need to worry about that now… How about you all go play outside, it's such a beautiful day…"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ross's Point Of View

Daveigh sat down next to me when we got outside. Her brown hair twinkled with gold in the sunlight.

"Dove, why did your parents leave you?" I asked. Riker elbowed me, hard.

"I'm so sorry he asked that. That's so rude and he-" Riker tried to apologize.

"No, no… It's fine. I don't really know why my parents left, Ross. I tried so hard to be a good daughter, I really did. So, I can't tell you anything even though I'd like an explanation myself."

It was silent for a whole minute, except for Rocky bouncing a small rubber ball and Rydel chewing some Juicy Fruit gum.

Ryland began to cry. Daveigh looked around nervously. "Is something wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Are your parents going to get mad?" Dove asked.

"No, why?" Rydel asked, confused.

"When the baby cried at home, when he was still alive, mama and daddy used to hurt me." Daveigh looked behind her again.

"Daveigh, mama and daddy aren't going to hit you. It's okay, Dove." Riker soothed.

She let her shoulders droop a little, but still managed to keep her perfect posture intact.

"Do you like Hello Kitty?" Rydel asked, obviously trying to steer our conversation away from these topics that we all didn't understand.

"Of course!" Daveigh replied with a huge smile.

**To the comments regarding the length of each chapter of Volcano...**

**I already have up to Chapter 14 written at this same length in my notebook. But, future chapters, that have more to tell in the later years of the kids' lives will most definitely be longer...**

**Each chapter is sort of like a memoir right now, because it's flashbacks of different events (which you'll understand better with some upcoming chapters), but once it gets to present time (like the first chapter was) I will definitely be increasing the length of each chapter...**

**That will probably start around Chapter 20...**

**Thanks for reading! Comment, follow, favorite, whatever you please!**

**And, Ratliff's Girlfriend and Ryland's girlfriend are still up for grabs if anyone wants to be them :) If I don't get anyone to say they want them by the time I begin writing Chapter 20 (A couple days maybe?) I'll just make up names!**

**Love you much!**

**~Care Bear :) 3 * Flower...**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Daveigh's Point of View (Weren't you missing her? Hehe!)

Everything went just swell the first two years living with the Lynch family. I was becoming a Lynch, too. And it started to become natural to call Stormie and Mark, "Mama and Daddy". I loved everything the way it was and I didn't want anything, and I mean anything, to change at all. But my new mom and dad had different plans.

"Daveigh! Supper! Now!" Mama called for the second time, but I would not let it get to three. I ran downstairs as fast as I could to my seat at the table. I looked up. Everyone was staring at something. I turned my head around to see what it was. Nothing out of the ordinary was there. Then I realized they were staring at… Me.

"Dove, dear, Daddy and I have discussed this many times over the past couple years, but we never knew when the time to bring it up was. That time is now today. So, honey, Daddy and I would like to… Adopt you. And we think you'll be agreeing to this." Mama said with a grin on her face.

I stared at her. At everyone.

"How could you? How could you just replace my parents like that? They're mine, and you aren't. And just because I call you Mama and Daddy doesn't mean you'll ever really be my parents. Try as hard as you might, you will never be my real mother and father!" I cried, upset and confused. I ran up the stairs to my room.

I threw my small figure down on the soft pink comforter that lay neatly on my canopy bed. My bed. My very own bed. Tears stained the loved pillows.

Then, I felt a hand touch my cheek. A bigger, 9 year old hand, and I heard a sweet voice yet again trying to calm me. Yet again succeeding. "Sssh…"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Riker's Point of View

She ran upstairs to her room crying and slammed the door shut. My parents sat back down looking confused and sad. As the oldest of the family, I stood up and walked upstairs to her room.

I touched her pale cheek and whispered, "Sssh…" Then I bent down and kissed her forehead. I sat down on her bed, and she sat up.

"Why don't you want to be a part of this family? Why don't you want to be my sister?" I asked her.

"Because I'm not. It's not true. And I already am a part of this family. It doesn't need to be legal to be real, Riker." Daveigh said slowly.

"Well, you should probably go tell Mama and Dad about that." I said, helping her up.

"I know." She confessed, as we trudged down the stairs together, I still holding her hand to make sure she didn't run away. We saw them all still sitting, still thinking.

"I love you. But, what if my parents one day are going to find me? What if they come back for me? That it was all a big mistake? But, one thing I know for sure wasn't a mistake was meeting all of you. I'd live it all again fifty times over if it meant keeping you in my life. But Mama, Daddy… We are already a family. It doesn't need to be legal to be real love." Daveigh spoke clearly, cleanly.

Mama and Dad ran over to give Dove a hug and then pulled all of us children into it too. She was right.

We already were a family.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Daveigh's Point of View

May 16th, 2003. He just let his hand go. A sickening smack, or was that a crunch, against the jaw. It stung worse than any other beating I'd ever received in my childhood. Because, it cam from someone I love. But, I supposed I deserved it. If Daddy decided it, then it was right. He was my Daddy.

The kids stared with wide eyes right at the blood that I could feel start to slightly drizzle down my cheek. A small splat as a drop hit the ground. Another. And another.

Then, I saw it. The broken shards of glass in his hand. Had he hit me with a glass? Why, yes. I guessed he did.

The tears streamed down. But not down my face. Down Mark Lynch's face. Down my Daddy's face. He knelt down to the ground and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry, baby girl. I shouldn't have done that. I had a bad day at work, and I took it out on you. You did nothing wrong. That is not at all the right thing for me to do. I apologize, sincerely. Can you forgive me?"

I couldn't look into his eyes. I wasn't ready to. So, I looked into Riker's. He was looking at me with so much intensity, that I might as well look back at him. Those deep brown eyes were something I treasured, that I'd never trade. They glistened. My stomach seemed to erupt like a volcano all of a sudden, as I felt something new. Something different than what I'd felt for him before, not a sibling or sisterly love.

I couldn't stand his eyes anymore, couldn't stand that look he was giving me, full of concern. So I turned my head to face Daddy's, looked him in the eyes and said, "Yes, Daddy.

**I had my show last night (Annie Jr.) and I wrote for 45 minutes straight back stage... I have up to Chapter 20 done. :) Work more tonight during our last show!**

**Love you,**

**~Care Bear**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ross's Point of View

Has our family ever been normal? Let me think… Nope. Not in the slightest bit. We've put up quite an interesting fight, but no such luck. We are destined to abnormalness. It's just… Fate.

Us kids of the house decided we needed something to do that would take our minds off of our weirdness. Maybe disguise it, in a way. We decided on starting a band. November 4th, 2005. We auditioned for each other.

I sang for them in my little boy voice. But, they told me I had perfect pitch. That's when I realized I wanted to be famous. I just wanted to perform for people, to have people watching me do what I love to do!

Riker sang for us with his lower, almost 14 year old boy voice. God, he was good. I hoped I'd sound as good as him when I was older. I wish I could lead everyone one day, just like him.

Rydel dawned a tutu for the occasion, but really, what else was new? She showed us her piano skills and was actually a pretty good singer. I knew she'd be great some day.

Rocky surprised us all tremendously. He got out his beat up, second hand acoustic guitar and started to play. As a person, I'm awestruck all of the time, and here I was, awestruck yet one more time. I had no idea Rocky could play so well.

Finally, we had just two more kids left.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Riker's Point of View

Ryland held the clipboard the entire time. He took notes. When it was his turn, he absolutely refused to sing. So, we asked him if he wanted to be our manager. And he nodded yes.

Finally, Daveigh got up to audition for us. It was… Something, alright. She sang… And honestly… She sucked. And it was, like, larger than life sucking. I didn't think it was possible to be so horrible at singing.

Everyone agreed with me, too, when I called a conference.

"What're we going to do?" Rydel asked. "We can't just crush her hopes and dreams! She really thought she was amazing! Did you see her? Dove's my best friend, and we can't hurt her!" She exclaimed.

"Why can't we?" Rocky asked, agitated. We all stared at him. He sighed deeply. "Fine, we'll… Let her down gently?" He said closing his eyes and hoping we wouldn't say yes.

"So, it's settled. We'll let her down gently." I said, as Rocky sulked. "Who's going to break the news?" I asked.

"1, 2, 3! Not it!" They all screamed. Darn their quick child minds. "Do I really have to?" I asked, grudgingly.

"You're the oldest. Of course you do. I'm not losing my best friend. You can go ahead and take one for the team, and have her hate you." Rydel explained.

I didn't want Daveigh to hate me. I wanted her to love me. I wanted her to be my best friend too, and keep talking to me and spending time with me.

I groaned. "Fine. Let's go."

**Alright, so you've all waited patiently for this one, I know... Hopefully I'll have more up later today! **

**Ratliff's Girlfriend goes to Grace Kim! (persephone 123)**

**Ryland's Girlfriend goes to Anna! **

**Other people that will be in the story are...**

**Ellen (EllenR5)**

**Alicia Ball (PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver)**

**I'll write you in, I promise! You'll see yourself in later chapters! :)**

**And, just in case you forgot already...**

**Ross's Girlfriend is Mary (Ausllyluvr)**

**Rocky's Girlfriend is Iris (R5inmysoul) **

**Love you all, comment, favorite, follow, whatever you please!**

**:) 3 * Flower...**

**Kara Rose**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Daveigh's Point of View

They came back out to tell me my position, my part in the band. I had the highest of hopes. I did amazing, after all. I could tell they thought so too.

Riker stepped forward. Tall, blonde, sweet Riker. I tried to snap out of whatever it was that was consuming my thoughts. That feeling of eruption in my stomach happened again. I tried to focus on what he was saying.

"Daveigh, I'm so sorry, we all are, but we don't think we'll… Succeed with you in the band." He sighed.

"Yes, I know, thank you-" I stopped to process exactly what he had said. "WHAT! I was great! What are you talking about!" I said, more disbelieving than angry. This was what I wanted to do. I wanted to perform! Didn't they know that?

"Dove… You- you can't sing. You don't have that talent. I'm so sorry…" He tried to soothe.

It wasn't working.

I stormed out of the garage into the house and up to my room. Who did he think he was, any way? I'd seen pineapples more talented than him. Which, really wasn't that hard to believe, because I really liked pineapples. I liked pineapples a whole lot more than I liked Riker. I stopped myself. That wasn't true. I mean, I did love pineapples… But, Riker was great and so were Rydel, Ross and Rocky. Musical geniuses, all of them. Graced with what I apparently wasn't.

I couldn't play any instruments, I couldn't sing, I wasn't pretty… How was I supposed to get around in this world? By my intelligence? What kind of reputation would I have then!

Footsteps came to my bed. He sat down.

I sighed.

But in place of a hand on my cheek and the small, soothing, "Sssh…" sound, he kissed my forehead and said, "We love you."

**It's a little longer, because I added the part about the pineapple and the intelligence/reputation thing... I think I made a good decision! :) Hope you loved it! Chapter 17 is also a bit longer than usual!**

**Love you all!**

**Kara Rose**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rydel's Point of View

I'm on keyboard. Rocky's teaching the boys their instruments. I never realized he was so talented. Riker is on bass. Ross is on rhythm guitar. Rocky is on lead. We've decided to call ourselves "R5"… Now, the only thing we're missing is a drummer. Which meant that drummer needed to have an "R" name, too.

But, that didn't stop Daveigh from taking up the drums. That was yet another shade of horrible.

Two years passed and she still didn't get any better. I love her to death, but I think over the years she got worse. Is that even possible, you may ask? Yes. Yes, it was very possible. Because we witnessed it, first hand.

2007. My mom and dad decided it was time to move to California if this was really what we wanted to do. Also, we would be able to find tons of drummers looking for a band to be in.

Our new house was quite a lot bigger than our old house in Colorado. We each got our own room. That was the first time when Daveigh and I started to drift apart. We still shared everything with each other. But, as time went on in that house, we started to see less and less of each other. I didn't know if she noticed, but I sure did.

Daveigh also insisted on still going to public school, as she always had, in Cali. The rest of us continued being homeschooled, as we had for 3 years. She made tons of new friends, and I made some at the joint homeschooling sessions. This is the second layer of my and Daveigh's falling out. .

Dove and I always used to wear tutus, no matter what. It was the signature of our friendship. But once Daveigh stepped her tiny little foot in California, she stopped wearing them. I was devastated. She bought a whole new California style wardrobe. And she looked… Popular. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right.

We were supposed to be best friends… And she ditched me. She ditched our whole family, basically. She still lived with us, still called our parents "Mom and Dad"… But, she stopped talking to us.

It hurt.

And it only got worse.

**So, this chapter is a bit longer than the usual ones! Chapter 18 and 19 are the same lengths as normal, and Chapter 20 and 21 are both much longer.**

**Love you all!**

**~Kara Rose**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rocky's Point of View

God she looked great. Gorgeous. Freaking drop dead gorgeous.

Ever since she dropped that tutu thing, she looked like a real Cali girl. She picked it up quick. And, boy did I hate it.

She didn't really care about us anymore. We drifted apart. So far apart…

And now she had a boyfriend. Chad Dawson. The "hottest" guy in the 11th grade, maybe the whole school. Daveigh was only 14! Quarterback of the football team, an up and coming rock star, future Calvin and Klein underwear model. God I hated him. Still do to this day.

I caught them making out more than a few times. So did Ross. So did Ryland. So did Riker. And, if I'm not mistaken, Riker looked the most disappointed of all us boys. I definitely suspected that he liked her. But, he knew it was sort of wrong. He was 3 years older than her. He was almost 18, he was graduating. She was going to be 15, a tenth grader.

We never actually talked about it, but once in a while I'd catch him glancing at her with something strange in his eyes. I think it was love. A bunch of different forms of it at once.

I don't know if he ever knew I saw him. If he did, he never told me. We didn't talk much to Dove anymore, but we did talk a whole lot about her. Some things we said were insults, some were defending her.

Did we love her? Of course.

Were we hurt? More than she understood.

**Sorry it was a little late! I've been tied up at Tennis Camp! Yup, that's right I'm trying to do something physical! It's not natural, but I've been doing tennis for 3 years, so I'm actually not bad! :) **

**Love you all! :)**

**~Kara Rose**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ratliff's Point of View

The dance studio was empty, as usual, except for a couple of teenagers with notebooks sitting in the back. So, obviously, my first thought was, _I better go talk to them!_

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances, fellow Americans." I got on my knees and extended my arms up and bowed down to the kids. They laughed. I took that as a sign that they weren't about to call the cops on me. It had happened before... Several times. But, the police chief said they can't arrest anyone for being, quote on quote "weird".

"And, who am I acquaint-icing on this particularly lovely day?" I got back up on my feet.

"Well, I'm Ryland, this is Rocky, Riker, Ross... " A kid no older than 11 or 12 said, with a smile.

My eyes met with a pretty blonde girl sitting in front of me. I almost choked, but I didn't have any food in my mouth. I mean, I wouldn't choke on my own spit... That would be just creepy.

"Oh, and this is Rydel, but I doubt you'd care about her." The same guy that introduced the guys said. The guys laughed.

"Um... Well... Uh... Hi..." I managed to say, while only looking slightly mentally disturbed. She blushed and smiled, her pretty eyes still glowing with happiness. "Oh, sigh..." I said. I slapped my palm to my face in utter disgust of myself. "Did I actually, really, seriously, legitimately say that out loud?" I bit my tongue inside my mouth to keep myself from rambling a-flutter.

She laughed. "Yes... Um... Can I ask you one question?" She asked quietly. I nodded, still biting my tongue. I tried to think of what it would be so I could plan out what to say ahead of time. I hated questions. They brought out the craziness in me. Well, pretty much everything brought out the craziness in me...

"So, why are you dressed as a penguin...?" She giggled a little, and smiled a pretty little smile. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and remember what she had asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Why are you wearing a penguin costume?" She smiled again. This time, I gained control of my mind instead of letting my brain go on a wild rampage or goose-chase. Brain goose-chases were a lot more pleasant than brain rampages... They didn't hurt as much. I looked myself up and down, trying to think of a logical explanation.

"... Well. Um... It's a Tuesday?" I guessed, jokingly. I couldn't think of one.

"Oh? Hmm, that's quite interesting... Do you dress like a penguin every Tuesday?" She laughed.

"No, no... Every other Tuesday. But if it's not sunny on the Tuesday I plan to dress as a penguin, then I usually just dress like one on Monday and dawn my elephant apparel on Wednesday. It makes up for the loss of Tuesday. Such a great day. It's my favorite day of the week, you know?"

"That's funny! It's mine, too!" Rydel laughed.

"So, what are you all doing here alone?" I asked.

"We're holding auditions for a drummer to be in our band." Riker said.

_Drummer? Did they say drummer? _"Well... It just so happens that I AM a drummer!" I exclaimed, gleefully. I'd really wanted to be in a band since I was little.

"Well, then how about you show us what you got?" Ross proposed.

"Alright, awesome sauce!"

"There's a set right there, and sticks be-" Rocky started.

I pulled them out of my back penguin pocket. "Behind me?" I asked.

They laughed. "Sure!" Rocky said.

I sat down on the stool and began to play every single beat I knew how to. Standard rock, mambo, bassanova, salsa, fox trot, meringue ... Yes, when I said everything, I legitimately meant everything.

"I can play classical stuff too, but I highly doubt _anyone _can endure that..."

They looked back and forth at each other, and smiled and nodded approvingly among themselves.

"Welcome to the band!" They all screamed at once.

_I came in here looking for my man purse, or satchel, as I preferred, and I end up in a band. _

_Maybe Grandma will hug me, now!_

**Okay, so I hope you guys loved that, because it was totally improvised and not written down ahead of time... I had totally forgot to write this Ratliff initiation part in, and I found the perfect place to fit it in! I have up to Chapter 21 written down, which is now Chapter 22 because of this chapter, and I will get those up in the next week... Have to write more soon, huh?**

**Love you all!**

**~Kara Rose ;) 3 * Flower...**

**P.S. IT'S LONGER, AND I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO WRITE IT AHEAD OF TIME :) Hehe! 3**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Rydel's Point of View

A year passed. Daveigh and I rarely talked to each other anymore. Maybe a "hello", here and there. "Pass the salt, please?", occasionally.

Then something I never expected happened. It was my 16th birthday. August 9th, 2009. Daveigh had just turned 15.

Riker took me out shopping. I bought some great new epic Hello Kitty shirts. But, Riker paid for them. He said that was my present, which made me extremely happy. When we reached the gate to the backyard, I was just happy to be home to spend time with my family on my birthday.

I opened the gate.

"SURPRISE!" a crowd of people screamed. I jumped, then I laughed. All of my friends were there! I walked in to greet them. Everything was either pink or Hello Kitty themed… Or both!

We got in the pool, I opened my presents. We took a video and put it on YouTube for R5 TV. We had finally found a drummer, Ellington Ratliff- the funniest and weirdest guy you'll ever meet- and made our band a real thing. We had an EP Album in the works, too!

I was so happy at my party…

"Who planned this?" I asked, after everything was over. I was still wound with excitement.

They all pushed me slowly into the house. There, sitting on the couch looking right at me… Was Dove.

**Hello, my lovelies! As you wished, here is the 20th chapter at your service! Just want to say a few things...**

**1. A girl named Sierra said she wanted to be in the story... If that's true please leave a comment on this chapter! Thank you!**

**2. Chapter 21 is longer, about two pages I think, so hopefully you'll love that one...**

**3. All of these comments I get from you guys mean so much to me! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are the absolute BEST readers in the world! Much, much love! Keep commenting because it totally makes my day every time I read one of your gorgeous comments made by you gorgeous people! **

**Love Always,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Daveigh's Point of View

I had triple checked everything for Rydel's party. All of the guests were there, all of our presents were set out on the table to the right, the cake and pizza, as well as snacks, on the table to the left. Decorations hung from the right place, table cloths were taped down in case of a breeze…

The boys stared at me while I went on my wild rampage to et the party in order. "What?" I asked Rocky, Ross, and Ryland.

They looked away and went to get changed in their rooms. All of them had been acting so strange for a while now…

All of Rydel's friends started arriving. I introduced myself to them, but when I told them my name they either turned away nervously or scowled at me. Finally, one small blonde girl, who was still taller than me, said, "Daveigh, Rydel hates you. You were best friends and you ditched her. You're the biggest bitch ever." She started walking away, then turned around and added, "Not to mention, lay off all the food. Maybe you'll make more friends, that way." She smirked and waited for a reply. The girl was wearing a tutu and a Hello Kitty shirt. I'd been replaced.

I looked down at myself, at my thighs, my hips, my stomach. _Am I really fat? _

Ross and Rocky were standing behind us, behind her, and heard everything she said to me. Their jaws had dropped open. They stood there, waiting for some big show from me. I wasn't about to give it to anyone.

"Yes, thank you kindly for the advice, now please go wait with the other girls over there. Rydel and Riker should be home any minute." Underneath my skin I was broiling. But I didn't let my anger show. I didn't break my poise. It was a quality of mine that I decided not to let go of.

With that, she glared and left. I looked at the boys all standing there. They were trying to avoid my eyes. They always told me they were beautiful. [Author's Note: Dove's eyes look like this: images?q=tbn: ]

Did they think the same things as that girl? Did they hate me? Did Rydel hate me? Did Mom and Dad hate me?

As I thought these things, I made the decision to go inside and do something quiet while they all had fun. They didn't want me there, anyway. Rydel didn't want me there. I wouldn't be selfish and ruin her party for her.

I walked over to Rocky and handed him my clipboard. "Don't screw up." I tried to smile. I turned around, walked inside, and sat on the couch, watching TV.

I didn't know what Rydel thought of her party. I wasn't there. I hoped she had fun. That's what I wanted her to do all along. I didn't hate her. I loved Rydel. We were best friends… _No, that's exactly it… We _were _best friends. Past tense._

_Couldn't we pick that up again?_

I wanted to.

Just after 4 o' clock, they walked in, staring at me.

"Did you have fun?" I asked Rydel. She nodded.

"Did you not screw up?" I asked Rocky, Ross and Ryland.

"Correct." Ross answered.

"Good."

**YAY! It's longer! WHOOP WHOOP! Haha, that's it for Chapter 21! Just a few little notes here:**

**1. One reader who reviewed as "can'tloginsorry" said that she wanted to be Ratliff's Girlfriend... Unfortunately, someone has taken that part already, as you know. But! ALAS! I have good news... You may still be a character in the story if you review on this chapter with your name and some random fluff about you, like what you like and dislike and your personality! I'll be expecting something from you, love! :)**

**2. If you guys that have parts want to tell me what you think a good introduction for your characters into the story is, you can now do that! Who should be in the scene that you are introduced in, what should happen, etc... Just review and leave me a little description about that, if you'd like, and I'll write it in! You should start seeing yourselves introduced in a few chapters! EXCITEMENT!**

**3. I just really love you guys. Period.**

**And, of course...**

**Love Always,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Riker's Point of View

"Daveigh? Did you do this for me?" Rydel asked, eyes wide open.

Dove nodded with no visible expression on her face.

"Why? I… I thought you hated me!"

"Rydel, I don't think it's possible for anyone to hate you. I love you so much, and I didn't know why you guys weren't talking to me… That is until that girl in the tutu said I was a bitch and you were mad at me for ditching you… I mean, she- she didn't-" Daveigh stuttered._ Had Ty said all of that?_

"She said WHAT!?" Rydel exclaimed.

Rocky stepped forward, looking at us all as if he was asking for our permission to speak. Daveigh nodded slowly.

"She did say that. But, Dove forgot to tell you what else Ty said. She, well, she basically called Daveigh… Fat. And that if she lost weight, she'd have more friends." Rocky said, knowing that Dove did not want to get Ty in trouble.

Rydel burst into tears. "No! Daveigh, I can't believe she said that to you! It's not at all true and she's totally _not _my friend anymore. Oh, Dove, I love you so much!"

Daveigh burst into tears, too. "I love you, too, Rydel!" They both ran towards each other and hugged as hard as they possibly could.

"You're my best friend." They both said at the exact same time. They giggled. Eventually, they pulled apart, and Dove turned to face us boys.

"I want a hug." Ryland said with a smile. This made Daveigh's smile widen, if that was even possible. Then she went down the hap hazardous, misshapen horizontal line we had all formed in front of her, hugging each of us tightly.

Finally, she got to me. But our eyes locked in that strange way that they always had since the day we met. There was something deep between us. And we just couldn't hug each other. We were too preoccupied just searching each other's souls for what we wanted to see. But, someone broke our intense silence before I could find just what I was looking for, with a loud whistle.

"Whoah-ho-ho, there!" Rocky chanted.

"Eeeeeep!" I heard Rydel scream.

"You don't, really!?" Ross asked.

"Hmm…" Ry hummed.

We stepped back, not even realizing what had happened. _Was she searching what I was searching for?_ I doubted it.

"Oh my god! Since when!?" Rydel laughed and grabbed Daveigh and pulled her to the kitchen. I could hear Daveigh say, "Stop it, Rydes, I don't, I don't so get a grip!"

I stood there while the boys made googly eyes at me.

_Oh, help._

__**Some notes for my lovelies:**

**1. Jess (R5GirlyPenguin) and Maggie have been added to the character log!**

**2. You all are giving me such great ideas... Though I'm not sure if I can fit all of them in the story, I think I'll be able to incorporate your ideas in... Many of you gave me very similar sypnosises so, it will be pretty easy to fit your ideas in!**

**3. You guys are really the sweetest readers ever, and I just want to thank all of you... I'm so excited to have such a great response on my FIRST Fanfiction, so I really appreciate my little lovelies! I really love writing this story!**

**Much Love Always,**

**~Kara Rose ;) 3 * Flower...**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Daveigh's Point of View

And her I am now, sitting in my bedroom at 3 o' clock in the morning with Rydel, discussing my love for Riker. Yay.

"But, it's been, like, 3 months since you've shown any sign of liking him! And even then, you totally denied everything!" Rydel squealed.

"Yeah, yeah, well keep it down or else everyone will hear!" I tried to quiet her.

"So, do you think he likes you?" She whisper/screamed.

"I highly doubt it." I sighed. My life was an endless tale of tragedy, misery, and woe. I laughed to myself. It was fun pretending to be the drama queen. _Pretending? _My conscience asked, sarcastically. _Oh, shut up. _I replied back.

"So… Are you gonna ask him?" She said in a sing-songy voice.

"No… I'd rather just keep it to myself. No use in over blowing this." I tried to pass my feelings aside.

"Are you kidding me?! This is GREAT! I'll ask him if he likes you… He'll tell me! I promise."

"Will it help you sleep at night?"

"Absolutely!" She replied, ignoring my sarcasm.

"Oh, fine then, Rydes… Good night again. Love you…"

"Love you, too, Dove…"

I woke up to see Rydel was gone from where she was last night and the door was cracked open.

"Hey." I heard someone say after I'd gotten dressed and brushed my teeth.

"Hi, Roc. What's up?"

"Well, you see… I heard this little… Rumor, if you will, going around that… YOU LIKE RIKER!" He burst out laughing.

I scowled and punched his shoulder. "Yeah… So?"

"That's it? No denying it?" Rocky said, genuinely confused and amazed.

"Sure. That's it. May I ask you… How many people know this, exactly?"

"Well, pretty much the whole house…" Roc pretended to count on his fingers. He came up with 8. Then shot it up to 9. "Ratliff's here."

"So… Riker knows?"

He nodded. "Yep!"

"And, dear, what exactly did he say to this?"

"Um, he looked down and blushed or something like that and took his plate up to his room after we started to make fun of him." I punched him again, but this time, hard.

"Ow! WHAT!? It's pretty funny!"

"It's pretty NOT!" I yelled back at him.

"Sssh! Riker can probably hear us! His room's right over there!" He screamed, louder.

"Well, if he couldn't hear us before, then he definitely can now!" I screamed just as loudly on purpose.

"Well, I came to tell you that I think he likes you too." He said, suddenly becoming serious and quiet.

"Oh…? Um… Thank you… Now get out!" I smiled and he laughed as I pushed him out the door.

_Really?_

**Here's Chapter 23, sorry to keep you all waiting!**

**No notes today for you guys except, R5inmysoul, keep an eye out in Chapter 24! :)**

**Love, love, love you guys! **

**Always,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Rocky's Point of View

As soon as she hit the floor, she flung open the door and ran to the car. I ran right after her. Today was the day we were going to the beach.

Rydel hopped and skipped into the car next to Dove and I took the seat on the other side of Daveigh. Ross ran to the car, putting his shirt on as he got in to the passenger's seat, with Ryland close behind him, whom we stuffed into the space between the back seat and the front seat. Riker trudged through the door last and got into the driver's seat, started the engine, and stepped on the pedal.

A semi-awkward silence embraced the car as we drove to the beach. When we arrived, we got out and set up our stuff in our normal spot in the sand along the ocean.

_Drinks? Check. Snacks? Check. Ratliff? Che- Oh, SHOOT!_

"Guys, we forgot Ratliff!" I exclaimed as they turned around to look at me.

"But, he was at our house with us! We made sure of that so we _wouldn't _forget him this time!" Rydes threw her hands to each side.

Riker sighed. "I'll go get him." He said grudgingly,

Soon, Riker returned with Ratliff flung over his shoulder.

"Um-" I began.

"Please, just don't ask." Riker pleaded.

"Done." Everyone said at once.

We all ripped of our clothes and ran into the water. _Cold! _I clenched my teeth.

Since the beach was unusually quiet today, and by quiet I mean it was us and some girl sitting on a big rock playing guitar-

_Wait… Guitar? _I couldn't even finish my prior narrating thought as I ran faster than I'd ever run before to the girl playing guitar.

I flipped my hair out of my eyes and leaned on the rock and tried to look cool, but I completely missed the rock and fell on my back.

She cringed a little. "You alright?" She giggled as I got back up. I nodded.

"I, uh, well, I like the song you were playing… _Iris _is one of my favorite songs." I stumbled over the words.

"Mine, too. Hey, um, are you Rocky Lynch from R5?"

"Well, yeah, I didn't think anyone knew who we were!"

"Are you kidding? You're so talented, all of you… I've only heard a few of your songs, but, really, you're great… Some of my friends are die-hard fans!" She smiled.

"What keeps _you_ from being a die-hard fan?"

She blushed. "Time, effort… Being a fan girl is so much work… I have a lot of things to obsess over already." She smiled. "You know, if you moved your thumb up on the D Chord, it would improve the sound of your guitar in your songs… I noticed that in the tracks I've listened to…"

"Oh? What do you mean? Show me."

I helped her off of the rock and sat myself down. She sat in between my legs and guided my hands across the guitar gently as she moved my thumb up to where she had suggested. I strummed. She was right, it did help.

I pulled her hair back behind her neck and whispered into her ear, "What's your name?"

"Iris."

I could just feel her smile.

"Of course it is…"


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Daveigh's Point of View

When we got home from the beach, I went to my room and wrote. Yes, I wrote. I wrote stories, doodled… For two whole hours. The blisters that formed on my hand between my thumb and index finger gave me great pain and great satisfaction.

I finally came out of my room at 10 o' clock pm, but before I could reach the stairs, my gaze fixed on a closed door. Riker's door. I mustered up all my courage and walked over and knocked on his door.

"Come in!" He called. Riker lay on his bed, tossing a miniature basketball up in the air and then catching it in his open palm. He looked at me and turned his head quickly back to its original position.

"Hi, Riker," I started.

"Hey."

Silence.

"So, uh, about what Rydel said to you guys, about me…"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, I just wanted to say… I… Uh… I don't know…" I gave up.

"You don't know what?" He sounded amused.

"I… I don't even know why I came here…"

"To see me, I hope…" He mused.

I blushed.

"Oh, come over here already." He smiled. I walked to the side of his bed. I sat down and he sat up.

"You see, kid, I really don't know what to say to you…"

"Oh, great."

"Yeah, yeah, tell me about it." He sighed and looked away.

"Wait… What?" I asked, confused.

"Alright, here goes… Everything. Well, um… I… Like you, too. But-"

"Darn the but!"

"But, it's just… I'm 18… And you're 15. I've graduated from high school already and you're a sophomore…"

"But… Who cares?" I tried to reason with him.

"Well… Mom, Dad, Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, Ross, Ratliff, R5 Fans… Oh, here's a good one: The state of California!"

"Then, we'll go somewhere else!"

"I'm pretty sure it's illegal in all 50 states, dear."

"Then we'll move to Nigeria!"

"Yeah, right. And what about that boyfriend of yours?"

"Oh, god, I hate him. I dumped him last week. Such old news, Riker!"

"What about-"

"If you liked me, too, then you wouldn't protest any detail of it…" I said, suddenly quiet. His eyes fixed on mine.

"Well, I don't like you… I love you. And, that's why I'm setting aside my own feelings to do what's best for you."

"You do that a lot."

"Of course. I'm the oldest. It's my instinct. I'll always look after you, after all of you."

"You love me?"

"Yes, in a lot of ways."

"Oh." Was all I could muster up.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Yeah." I confided.

He leaned to the lamp and turned off the light, never taking his eyes off of mine.

He put his arm around me and pulled me to his chest. I buried my dace in his shirt, as I felt a tear fall and collect into the cloth. Riker must've felt it, too, because he brought my face to his.

"Don't cry, Dove. I love you." He soothed as he kissed the tears from my eyes. "Go to sleep."

I wrapped my arms around his chest while he wrapped his around my shoulders. He felt safe and secure. He gave me warmth.

Soon, I was fast asleep.

**Yupsies, that's my super long chapter :)**

**Haven't written 26 yet, so I'd like to know, would you like a serious approach to the next chapter, or a hilarious one, because I've got something up my sleeveless shirt! **

**Alright, review and tell me what you think, favorite, follow, what ever your heart desires! I love everything you say, of course, as I've told you many times, but I still absolutely adore reading everything you have to say!**

**Te Amo Siempre Para y Siempre (I don't take Spanish, I take Latin, but I think that means I Love You Forever and Always)**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Rydel's Point of View

Where's Dove-Dove? I thought. I looked from room to room, but I couldn't find her.

"Roc, have you seen Daveigh anywhere?"

"Uh, no… But, will you make breakfast if I help you find her?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess. But, I'd have to do it anyway."

We ran up the stairs and searched each bedroom. Riker's door was closed, so we flung it open. Daveigh's in Riker's-

"WHOAH!" Rocky screamed.

"WHOAH!" I screamed.

"WHOAH!"

"WHOAH!"

"WHOAH!"

"WHOAH!"

"WHOAH!"

"WHOAH!"

"We DO NOT condone this kind of behavior… EVER! ANYWHERE!"

"It's ILLEGAL!"

"WHOAH!"

"WHOAH!"

WHOAH!"

"WHOAH!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP ALREADY!?" Dove screamed.

"Such idiots…" Riker agreed.

"WHAT do you think you're… DOING!?" Rocky tried to catch hiss breath, while I panted, too.

"When I told you that you guys should get together… I didn't mean physically PUT your bodies TOGETHER!" I scolded.

"Graphic, but TRUE!" Rocky shouted.

Then, Ross and Ryland ran into the room.

"What the HECK is going-… WHOAH!" Ross screamed.

"WHOAH!" Ryland screamed.

"WHOAH!"

"WHOAH!"

Riker grabbed Dove's hand and they stood up, fully clothed.

"Oh." Everyone mumbled at once.

"You guys are really sick." Riker said.

"Wait, wait, now… Are you saying you wouldn't want to do it with her?" Rocky laughed.

"Try to talk your way out of this one!" Ross chimed.

Riker stuttered then looked at Dove.

"Heh-heh…" He laughed nervously. "Uh… Well…"

He let his hand fall from hers.

Everyone was silent.

"WHO WANTS WAFFLES!?" Ratliff came in with a big plate of waffles with whipped cream and strawberries on top of them. "I MADE THEM SPECIALLY TO CELEBRATE-"

Rocky slapped the plate from underneath and the whipped cream landed all on El's face.

"Oh… I'm… I'm so… I'm so sor-"

"SERIOUSLY!?" Ratliff broiled with anger.

"Well… Yeah."

**How'd ya like it?! Funniness coming up in the next chapter! Major funniness! :)**

**Okay, I have a challenge for you all...**

**Who ever can guess who's point of view Chapter 27 will be in wins something...**

**Clue: The person has not had a Point of View yet in the story.**

**The prize:**

**The winner gets to tell me what FanFiction I should write and post on here from these choices...**

**1. Another R5 Story (I've got a good idea! Though, it might be rated M this time... Ooooooh, spooky!)**

**2. One Direction (I've got a good idea, and I've already written some of it, but if you pick R5, I'm going to use this One Direction story as an R5 story and substitute characters!)**

**I think you'll probably pick R5... But, I thought I'd give you the choice... I like writing everything, and I have GOOD IDEA for it!**

**Another Challenge will be proposed in Chapter 27! **

**Love you all,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Ryland's Point of View

The end of the year came quickly, which also meant what I'd dreaded most had come quickly- The 7th Grade Home School Formal. All of the 7th grade home schooled losers in the state of California got together for a night of chaperoned, bow-tied, punch drinking, nervous energy-filled 2 hours. Huzzah!

Oh, and the absolute best part… It was themed. And this year, our committee of superstar mothers, including my wonderful mother, picked… The Amish Country. Which also meant we wouldn't be able to use our phones to subtly, but definitely, ignore our dates. This also meant that, yes, we were required to have dates. And dress like Amish people. Oh, I might just break a hip this will be so fun!

I sat at breakfast looking what could only be described as doomed. I took s sip of milk as Rocky patted, though I'd call it slapped, me on the back. My milk went through my nose. Yes, I was definitely high class 7th Grade Home School Formal material.

Didn't think I was so funny, huh? Yeah, yeah, I get that a lot. You say, "Babies love me!" once, and you're labeled for life. Trust me, I've learned my lesson. The others don't take much time to talk to you guys, do they? I'm a more personal guy. And that might just be the reason _why _babies love me.

"Why you looking so… Uh, doomed, little buddy?" Rocky asked. See, I told you.

"Oh, yeah, well… The stupid dance thing is coming up."

"Ugh, don't wanna help you with that." He got up and put his cereal bowl in the sink.

"Thanks, man. You've helped the situation oodles."

He sat back down in the chair next to mine.

"Your welcome! Wait, how did I help you, exactly?"

I sighed and shook my head. Riker and Ross began to laugh. I looked daggers at them. They stopped.

Riker cleared his throat. "We can help you, too, Ry… If you want." He offered.

"Sure. I'd appreciate that."

"What do we have to do?" Ross asked.

"Well… I sorta need… a date."

"NO! I will NOT be your date!" Rocky blurted.

"No, you idiot, I need help getting a date that is NOT my older brother."

"Oh… Should I be slightly offended that you don't want me as your date?"

"Sure. Whatever grows your tomatoes."

"Good, 'cause I am."

"Ryland, how are we supposed to help you get a date?" Riker asked.

"Well, you could pick me up today from school and help me get them to talk to me…"

"Sure! Sounds cool." Ross replied.

"Ahem, you're not the one driving…" Riker scolded.

He sat quiet. I cleared my throat. We all stared at him, waiting.

"…-Oh! Yeah, sure, we'll do it!"

"Awesome."

"ROSSOME."

"Because you said that, bye." I said, as I walked out the door to Mom's car. This afternoon was going to be…

Oh, come on, let's face it…

Doomed.

**MY RANT IS LONG, BUT PLEASE READ BECAUSE IT'S SUUUUUPER IMPORTANT!**

**Had SO much fun writing this one... That's right, TWO chapters in ONE day! It's like, the best sale you can get, right!?**

**Today's Notes...**

**1. R5inmysoul was the first person to answer Ryland's Point of View! And, to answer your question about when Iris will be back in the story, you just wait a few chapters! You'll be darn excited :) Haven't written it yet, but I know just about exactly what's going to happen...**

**2. I'm very pleased to announce that after this story has been completed, which I'm not sure when that will be, my next fanfiction will be...**

**AN R5 STORY! WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!**

**3. I keep forgetting to post this for chapter notes, but...**

**If you want to get to know me and if you have a Twitter account, you can, and please, follow me KaraRose714 Tweet me and tell me your Fanfiction user and/or if you read Volcano, because I'd love to hear from y'all, and I'll be expecting you, in the least stalkerish way possible! You can also have regular access to my insanity at a somewhat semi-regular basis!**

**4. Just wanted to know... Are any of you fellow StarKids? Please tell me in reviews, and if you have a Tumblr and you're a StarKid (because I don't want to be spamming you if you don't like what I post about), you can follow me at: thelandofthedicks**

**5. I promised a new challenge on Chapter 27, and here it is... I promise it's going to be harder than the last one :)**

**In reviews, guess what my favorite funny line of this chapter is...**

**The first person who guesses correctly (that's the key) gets a special prize...**

**The prize is...**

**You get to be my BEST FRIEND FOREVER in my next R5 story and pick your love interest... Of course, I'll have opportunities for everyone to pick a love interest from what's left during the story, too, but you'll get first dibs and be my BFF :)**

**I know it's everyone's dream to be my BFF :) Hahaha, yeah, right. In my dreams :) Dealing with my constant spaz attacks and boring rants... That's why I try to be as spastic as possible in my rants to keep them upbeat and interesting and heart palpitating... DON'T have heart palpitations people, that's dangerous!**

**Okay, respond to all of my random questions and THE CHALLENGE!**

**Love you all forever and always,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower**


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Ryland's Point of View

Finally. The end of the day. I grabbed my back pack and stood by the door.

Riker, Rocky, and Ross all waddled their way in. They must've picked that technique up from Penguin Ratliff.

"Hey, little buddy! So, which girls you go your pretty eyes on, huh?" Rocky smiled like an idiot.

"Uh, first, stop looking like the Cheshire Cat, and second, anything with lady parts. The dance is tomorrow. We're running out of time! Soon it'll be my Senior dance… MY SENIOR CITIZEN DANCE!"

"Calm down, Kiddo! We're here to help! We SO should've made a superhero alliance name!" Riker's light bulb went off.

"We should've! Dang. Well, anyway, sit back and watch the Roc ruffle some feathers!" Rocky fixed his shirt a little. And who did he walk up to? Yes, the prettiest girl in the ENTIRE home school program… Jess.

"Hey, you're so pretty, you put Ramona to shame…" He clicked his mouth a few times.

I took mental notes- make R5 puns to girls who have no idea who they are and sound like a creaking rocking chair… _Crap, I _am_ doomed._

Jess blinked her pretty eyes a few times, then-

SMACK! She slapped him across the face.

"Mom, that weird guy tried to rape me!" Jess called.

Jess's mom ran over to Rocky and started screaming in his face, "I'LL CALL THE POLICE ON YOU ROWDY PREDATORS! YO'RE ABSOLUTELY SICK!"

"Ma'am I'm so sorry, I was showing-"

This time, she slapped him across the face.

As soon as her mother turned away, Jess made the 'call me' symbol with her hands and ran off giggling.

I looked around and realized I was on the ground from laughing so hard.

"You're a child molester!" Ross called in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, shut up! It worked with Iris!

"At least she'd heard the song before!" Riker exclaimed.

"And at least she wasn't TWELVE!" Ross threw his arms out.

"Ryland… You're unusually quiet…" Rocky sighed.

I paused. "Consider yourself lucky Iris didn't slap you in the face… Little buddy…" The guys laughed.

"She's beautiful!"

"Yeah, exactly… That's _why _you're lucky!" I laughed.

"She's WAY out of your league!" Riker called.

"Let's just GET OUT OF HERE!"

Rocky stormed out of the room, and we followed him to the car, as jolly as Santa Claus on several sugar highs at once.

"Guys, I still don't have a date to the dance! Because, apparently, you guys suck at getting girls even more than I thought. At least you guys are in a semi-cool band…"

"HEY!" They yelled at once.

"Well, it's TRUE!" Rocky yelled after.

"…What? Did you just agree with me… That you guys suck at getting girls and your band is only semi-cool…? "

"No, why would I do that? That's offensive to me!"

"Well, then why did you just say 'Well, it's TRUE'?" Riker asked.

"Because I just proved that you can drink a liter of soda in under 10 minutes…"

"I put my stupid head in my stupid hands.

Then it hit me.

"Wait! I think I've got an idea…"

"About soda?"

"…"

"I like soda."

**Alright, ya'll, so unfortunately none of you guessed my favorite line correctly... I do love the tomato line though! But, my favorite line was when Ryland said, "Oh I might just break a hip this'll be so fun!"**

**I totally improvised the tomato thing, I didn't have that originally! :)**

**So... New challenge... For the same prize as the last one...**

**1. The first person who correctly guesses in reviews what kind of soda Rocky was drinking in this chapter, gets to be my BFF in my next R5 Story!**

**Love you oodles and oodles,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Rocky's Point of View

"Daveigh, will you PLEASE let me take you to the 7th Grade Home School Formal…!" Ryland begged on his knees, literally, once we'd gotten home.

"Sorry, Ryland… I'm going to be busy doing anything but that tomorrow night… No, really, I purposely booked my schedule so I couldn't take you." She smiled.

"Thanks, friend." He replied glumly.

"But, never fear, little buddy, because I didn't spend all morning JUST booking my schedule! I was also coming up with a plan for you that I think we're all going to appreciate… And shopping!" Dove pulled out two dresses, one smaller and one larger from the hallway closet.

Next, she grabbed me and Ross's hands and pulled us into the den.

"Take off your clothes, but please leave your boxers on because, Rule Number 1: Passion Stays inside the Pants."

"That's actually the only part of me that's decent enough to show." I mumbled.

She coughed. "Well do everyone and God a favor and don't do it. He designed how you look and even he doesn't want to see that!" She laughed, innocently.

"Thank you, dearest." I looked over and saw Ross had already taken off all of his clothes.

"What?! Yes, Rocky, even I want to get naked in front of Dove." Ross said.

"Well, there's an interesting thought. And that girl's mom thought _you_ were the molester, Roc!" She grinned.

Ross beamed with what I'm pretty sure was pride. _Weirdo._

I took in what Ross had said and stripped off my pants and shirt faster than you can say 'Get Shaved'.

She held up the dresses. _Oh. I wondered what those were for."_

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" We both shouted at once.

"We're fine with you sexually harassing us if you want to, that would actually be kind of nice, but please don't make us wear dresses!" I protested.

"Or take Ry to the dance!" Ross agreed. "What's in this for US!?"

"The sheer joy of making your friends and family laugh their butts off?"

"Not gonna cut it!"

"Fine, Ross, I'll… I'll get you a girlfriend… A pretty one, too!"

"…R-really?"

"But you've gotta win her over on your own."

"That's easy!"

"Whatever milks your goat…" Daveigh laughed at Ross.

"Done." Ross said.

"And… Rocky… I… I'll give you my bra!"

"Hey, I want one, too!" Ross exclaimed.

"But, you're, like, 14! Oh, fine."

"Panties." I upped the price.

"That's disgusting! What are you gonna do with them!?" She looked kind of scared.

"Probably frame them, but that's none of your business!" I yelled.

"Fine, that's good enough for me... Now, Rocky get's the mint green one and Ross gets the pink one." She said, anxiously.

"No fair, I wanted the pink one!" I really did.

"Too bad, it's not the right size, Twinkle Toes!" Ross stuck his tongue out at me.

After we'd gotten our dresses on, man that sounds weird, Daveigh slapped wigs on our heads, brunette for me and blonde for Ross, and smothered our faces in gross stuff.

"What is this!?" I asked disgustedly.

"Make up, Princess!" She scoffed back.

She pushed us out the door in our new high heels.

Everyone started laughing.

And wouldn't you know, Rydel picks this time to present herself in the house with… IRIS?! _Oh hot damn…_

Rydel, being the thoughtful sister that she is, also thought to get the video camera and film us in our dresses, which will probably be posted on YouTube for R5 TV for thousands of people to see… Gotta love that girl.

Daveigh gestured to Ross. " Presenting to you the newly made Rossalinda…" Then she gestured to me. "And Roxanne!"

I decided I'd curtsy for the camera, and Ross did the same.

"Hey, Iris." My cheeks turned even redder even with all of the blush and concealer on my face. I can't believe I even know what the names of those _things _are!

Everyone continued to clutch their stomachs in laughter at us.

But, I was the one who was getting Daveigh Rose Chase's panties.

_I win._

__**Yay! Extra long chapter, exactly THREE PAGES in my notebook! Hooray! **

**And woohoo for "Whatever milks you goat"! :)**

**Okay, so, I'm sure you're all dying for notes, so here you go:**

**Notes:**

**1. Alexa, my dear, you have been added to the Character Log, and I'm glad you love the story! :)**

**2. WINNER OF THE CHALLENGE: Rocky was drinking Pepsi...**

**Which means...**

**That...**

**The Winner...**

**Is...**

**_ELLENR5_! WOOT WOOOOOOOOT! It's also perfect, because I know that you wanted to be a main character in this story (Ross's GF, if I remember correctly!) so now you can choose whoever you want besides Riker :) Just review and tell me VAS HAPPENIN'! Aka, whose love interest you want to be...**

**And, _R5inmysoul_ you were runner up, so you get second choice! So message me like Ellen!**

**3. Ausllyluvr- Did you see my play in there...? Go Daveigh! GONNA FIX YOU UP WITH DA ROSS MEISTER! Totally ROSSOME! Sorry for my spaz attack, I've explained that I get them a lot already, so yeah...**

**4. I can't believe there are, as I write this, 134 Reviews! I have read each of them over 6 times and I appreciate every single one of them, so KEEP AT IT because I love you... Period. :)**

**5. If you want to, follow me here:**

**Twitter: KaraRose714 (Tweet me and tell me if you read the story Volcano or your username!)**

**Tumblr: .com (Fan mail or drop me an ask box and tell me if you read Volcano or your username!) **

**I love hearing from you dearies!**

**So much LOVE as it always will be,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**

**P.S. There will be other opportunities in my next story to be able to be in it! Thought I'd just let you know before you got your teeters in a totter! :) :) :)**


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Ross's Point of View

So, Friday night was quite… Um, hectic would be a good word to describe it. The rest of our family decided that both Rocky and I should escort Ryland to his dance. Why did we agree to this again?

_Oh, yeah! My very own girlfriend… _I sighed.

"Daveigh, when am I gonna meet her?" I asked the bubbly girl pinning the back of my gown together. She had cleared her schedule for a few hours to help us out. Ditz.

"Tonight. She's gonna meet us there!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP !" I heard a scream. _Wait… Was that me?_

"Ross, I think this whole 'pretend to be a girl' thing is really getting to you…" Daveigh laughed.

I blushed. Again, like a girl. _Ugh._

Soon, everyone was ready. Ryland was wearing a nice, but not too stiff, suit. But, because of the theme, he had a long gray beard and a huge top hat on. He looked like he'd been visited by the Grim Reaper. _Oh, well…_

The community center gym was all decorated… There was a big wooden butter churner, a horse and carriage, pitchforks about the room, and a bunch of other Amish country things. It looked like we'd been transported back to the 1800s. I was so glad I wasn't in 7th grade.

"Is she here yet!?" I shouted at Daveigh over the loud CLASSICAL music…

"No, but I'll text he-"

"Miss, you're not allowed to have any technology at this dance!" Ms. Donohough, the meanest mother in the whole program, yelled at Dove, snatching her phone away.

"But- but it's… It's an EMERGENCY!" She whined.

"Oh? And what is this supposed emergency, young lady?"

"Uh… Pudding."

"What?"

"Cottage cheese."

"Excuse me?"

"Doughnut."

"Oh, forget it. JUSTSTOP BEING SO LOUD!" Ms. D. screamed as she took out her cell phone.

"Well that was ironic." I laughed.

"What was ironic?" I heard a voice behind me. I gulped.

"DANI!" Dove exclaimed. They hugged. The blonde girl wore a cheerleader outfit that was both strapless and cut off right under her butt. Either she'd gotten in a fight with an alligator and it bit off the rest of her outfit, or she just liked being labeled as a whore. I looked left and right. No alligator here.

"So, Dansies, this is Ross, the guy I was telling you about…"

"Why is he wearing a dress?" She said in a snobby, nasally voice, while smacking her gum. She blew a bubble.

_I hate it when people do that._

"I- I'll be right back." I walked out of the gym as fast as I could. I made sure no one was around so they wouldn't question my going into the men's room. I had my bag in my hands and luckily I'd remembered to pack a pair of pants and a black classy jacket with a clean white t-shirt.

After I'd put them on and wiped off my make up, I checked in the mirror.

_Rossome._

I came back into the gym with a smile on my face.

"Ross, you took it of! That means no girlfriend!"

"Well, whatever." I grinned wider. "I'm gonna go get some punch."

I handed a dollar to the girl at the cash box. "Thank you." She smiled.

_Wow._

"Wow." I smacked my head in my hands. "Uh, sorry."

She giggled.

"Um, what's your name?" I asked nervously.

"Mary. Yours?"

"Ross… D-do you, maybe, wanna go out with me… Some time?" I stuttered.

"Sure, Ross. That sounds like fun!" She blushed.

Someone came up behind me, "Yes, I knew you could do it." Dove whispered in my ear.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Hey Mare Bear!" She laughed.

"Hey Deeds!" Mary laughed, too.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! What the HECK is going on!?" By now, I was EXTREMELY confused. _They know each other?_

"I brought two girls. One not-so-lovely girl; one lovely, amazing friend." Dove smiled. "You guess which one is which. I was going to let you pick. It was sort of like a test. And… You passed!"

Mary blushed. She was so pretty.

"Oh." I managed to say. "So, even though I took off the dress-"

"That was part two of the test!" I looked over at Rocky, making out with his girlfriend Iris, and still wearing his mint green dress.

"So, Rocky failed?"

"Come on, it's not that hard to believe!" All of us laughed at once.

"Thanks, Daveigh." I heard Mary and I say together.

I couldn't wait to get to know her…

**EXTRA LONG CHAPTER!**

**Okay, you guys, I uploaded this and posted it yesterday... AND IT DIDN'T WORK! Talk about WEIRD WIDE WEB. Ugh.**

**Yeah, so, AUSLLYLUVR, WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O! And R5inmysoul, hot make out scene with a guy in a dress, huh? :) At least Ross changed out of his dress :D**

**OKAY! LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

**Much Love and Thanks and Praise and Gratefulness,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**


	32. ALERT, ALERT! PLEASE READ!

**Hello my lovelies...**

**I'm going to be away for the next few days... I don't have a lap top, therefore, I can not update this story until Sunday...**

**I'm going to Mystic, Connecticut, so if anybody's there and ever wants to see me, COME AND TRY AND FIND ME :) Yeah, that's impossible, but, oh well!**

**I might get a new chapter up today, but I might not... I have an extremely busy day today, dentist, vocal lesson, etc...**

**So, whether I do or if I don't have a new chapter up today...**

**Please Check Back _Sunday, August 19th, 2012_ For The Next Chapter!**

**I just didn't want you all thinking that I forgot about you or the story, because I love updating and writing and reading everything you say SO MUCH! It's really my life :)**

**I will see you soon, if not today, well then... The sun'll come out on SUNDAY, betcha bottom dollar that on SUNDAY there'll be a new chapterrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

**Sorry, Annie attack :)**

**Love you all so much, can't wait to see you again,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Ryland's Point of View

_Oh, dear God, I am such a loser. What have I done to deserve this? _I chanted over and over in my head as we drove to the dance.

Roxanne and Rossalinda sat on either side of me, pampered and primped and all those other girl words I'm not sure I understand.

"Kill me." I said, plainly.

"What, sweetheart?" Mommy asked me. And yes, I call my mother, Mommy. Live with it.

"Kill me."

"Now, Ryland-"

"Push me out in the middle of the road and have a bus run over me."

"Ryland, dear, that's where you're wrong… If we put you in the middle of the road, you probably wouldn't get hit… We'll push you on one side of the road!"

"Thanks, Mommy, you're definitely the parent of the year…" I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Well, you asked for it, Ry." She smiled. "I can't believe my baby's growing up!" She turned around and pinched my cheeks.

"Oh, cut the crap, Ma!" I said with an annoyed voice, but I still smiled.

The gym was… Inter- Okay, who am I kidding, it sucked. Everything about this dance SUCKED. Well, that is until…

"Yo, bro! Dance with me darling, I'm your date!" Rocky screeched in my ear, as he ripped off my beard and my top hat.

"How about you go make out with your girlfriend, loser!?" I scowled. "She beautiful, and you don't deserve her, so go be with her and pray to God she doesn't dump you, because all she needs to do to find a better guy is take one look around a room… They're all better than you!" I said as we danced around to the loser music for us epic losers.

All of a sudden, I felt myself knock into something… Or some_one_…

I heard the glasses shatter before the thud of a person hitting the ground. I turned around and opened my eyes. A pretty girl with a red and white dress on looked up at me with flushed cheeks, from probably both pain and embarrassment. But, she had nothing to be embarrassed about… I was the one who had knocked into her. It was my fault.

I held out my hand and she took it. Once she was on her feet, I checked her arms for any shards of glass.

"Did any of it hurt you?" I asked.

"Nothing, except the ground, thank you very much!" She frowned.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to! It was just my brother…" I looked around. The idiot had lurked off to Iris in the corner of the gym. She sat on his lap wiping off the make up on his face and stroking his hair as they laughed. _Ugh. _"Never mind. I'm really sorry."

She sighed. "It's fine, I'm fine, you're fine…" I laughed. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that! I mean, it's not that I'm saying… Oh, forget it!" She exclaimed, then after a moment, she laughed, too.

"I don't think I've seen you in school before…"

"No, that's because I'm new to the homeschooling program… And new to California, too." She explained.

"Well, welcome to the lovely state of happiness and opportunity… And the sun… And beaches… Well, it's really a state of a lot of things." I tried to sound cool, but, of course, failed miserably as I rambled.

"Thanks!"

"That also explains why you're not, like, orange from the sun… And, why you're not dressed like a person from the prairie tonight…"

"Yeah, I didn't really know that I was supposed to do that… My father made me come tonight… He said it would be a good opportunity to make some new friends."

"Well, there you go, just as I said… California is a state of endless opportunities!" She laughed.

"Well, I think I just made a new friend…"

"Oh, yeah. Who?" I asked, stupidly. Just as the words came out, I gave myself a mental slap across the face.

She laughed again, a sweet, brilliant laugh. "You, silly."

"Oh, well, then I guess you'd be right!" I blushed.

"I'm Anna, by the way…"

"Oh, I totally forgot about the whole introducing name thing-y…" _Introducing name thing-y? _"I'm Ryland…"

"That's an interesting name!"

"Yeah, my mom's kind of a whack-a-doodle so… That explains that." She laughed. I could feel my mother's mental wrath come upon me. _That's what you get for actually planning on how to get me hit by a truck._

"You're really pretty." I blurted out. _Way to go, Scholar!_

She smiled, and leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks for being so nice to me, Ryland… I didn't really have many friends where I used to live. It means a lot to me that someone's talking to me on my first day in California. I'll see you soon." And with that she walked away, her pretty knee-length dress flowing a bit behind her.

_Whoah._

__**I'm BACCCCCCCCCK! And, long chapter! Hoooooray!**

**Hope you liked that ANNA! :)**

**I have a new collab fanfic in the works... **

**It's not about R5, but I don't know if any of you like Christian Novelli from TouchTheSky YouTube channel and One Direction but I'll post the link to that once we have it up!**

**Love you all and come talk to me Twitter: KaraRose714**

**~Kara Rose ;) 3 * Flower...**


	34. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Ratliff's Point of View

"Dude, you can't play basketball!" Rocky jeered at me.

"I bet you can't even dribble the ball!" Ross joined in.

"Yeah, I can!" _Oh, god, I'm in trouble…_ "Wanna see?"

"Uh, yeah!" Ryland yelled.

"Prepare to be amazed… This is gonna be hard core…"

"Just… Try not to break yourself this time…" Riker said.

"I never broke myself playing basketball!" _Silly Riker. _"I broke myself playing croquet!"

"How do you… Never mind." Rocky said, confused.

"Just get on with it, will you!?" Ross waited not-so-patiently for me to start.

_I'm in one terrible situation… What kind of a person doesn't know how to dribble a basketball!? A walrus. That's who. A walrus and human mutation. And that's what I am… Ellington Ratliff is a walman! I'm such an idiot… _

_Maybe, if I keep a rhythm it'll be easier to bounce the ball… Like how Keke Palmer jumped rope while spelling in__ Akeela and the Bee __to help her win! I can't believe I just thought that… Alright, what kind of rhymes do you know, El? Well, there was this one rhyme in a TV show… Oh, no, not that one! I think it's our only hope. But, we'll look like an idiot! But, we'll dribble the ball, isn't that what you want!? Am I actually having a conversation with myself!? Oh, live with it buddy, and man up!_

I took three deep, cleansing breaths. _One, two, three…_

"Ice cream, ice cream, cherry on top! How many girlfriends do I got?" I chanted as the ball hit the ground on every other syllable and came back up to my hand for me to smack down again.

The four guys around me burst out laughing.

Then, Ryland said, "IF YOU KEEP THAT UP… NONE!"

"I can't believe we actually just had a Suite Life of Zack and Cody moment!" Rocky choked out while clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

Riker took the basketball from my hands. "You were right… That was pretty hardcore, man."

"Yep, don't think I don't know that already…" I sighed. All of a sudden, I heard a voice behind me, and the Lynches' big, white gate swing open.

"I can teach you how to dribble a basketball!" A cheery voice of a girl called to us… _To me_…

"Hi, I'm Grace Kim… I just moved in next door!" She explained. "My parents sent me over here with these cookies to give to you all." She smiled. My epiglottis refused to close on time, so when I swallowed, I choked on my own saliva… At least I hope it was my own saliva.

"Well, hi!" Riker walked over to her and took the plate from her hands. "I'll take those for ya, without a problem!"

"I bet you will." She laughed. She looked back at me. "So, do you want to learn how to bounce a ball or not?"

"Uh… I… Well, I-… Um…" Rocky slapped me on the back. He was good at that. "-Sure." I spit out.

She giggled and walked over to me. Ross tossed the ball to her and smirked at me. _Twerp._

"Okay, so all you do is hold the ball like this…" She held the ball so it was in her palm, which faced upward to the sky. "… And you hit it to the ground…" She hit the ball with her hand and bounced off the ground and back up to her hand. "And then catch it! Now, you try…" She said, handing me the ball.

"O-Okay…" I stuttered.

I held the ball in my hand. I took a breath. I forced the ball out of my hand and onto the ground. I must've hit it a little too hard, because it… Well, it popped back up so quickly that…

It hit me in the face.

Hard.

And my nose started bleeding.

"… Ow." I said, nasally because my nose felt broken.

"Oh my gosh, you really _can't _dribble a basketball, can you!?" Grace gasped. "Are you alright!?"

"No, not really…" I confessed.

And, that was how I ended up in the hospital…

"Alright, Ellington, you're free to check out of the hospital any time you'd like now!" Dr. Rosenthal smiled at me, with a clipboard in her hands.

Grace helped me up out of the bed and held my hand all the way to the car.

"Are you alright to drive, Ratliff?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah! And if I'm not, well, then there's a hospital right here…" I joked.

"Not very reassuring!"

"Okay, forget the second part, just focus on the first part which was 'yeah, yeah'…"

She laughed. "I'm holding you to that!"

I opened the passenger's side door for her and she slipped in delicately. I got in the driver's seat and started up the car. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. Grace was beautiful…

"Um… Uh… Well… I just wanted to say thank you f-for staying here with me after the guys ditched me to go get ice cream…"

"I think it was a pretty bad mistake on my part…" She joked, and then looked into my eyes.

I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her lips gently…

_Wait… Whoah, whoah, whoah now! Did something actually go right for me!?_

_Yeah… It did._

_Well, that's new._

And, that's how I got the most beautiful girl in the entire world to be my girlfriend.

**HOPE YOU LOOOOOOOVED IT GRACIE! :) :) :) HEART HEART HEART**

**New Collaboration with my friend Paige... If you like Christian Novelli, check it out HERE: **

** s/8448905/1/Kidnapping_People_A_Christian_Novelli_Story**

**We would reaaaaaaaaally appreciate it! :) ;) THANKS!**

**:) OKAY GUYS! So, I thought I'd do something pretty awesome for this chapter. I thought that maybe you guys wanted to SEE what some of the OUTFITS at Ry's 7th Grade Home School Formal looked like... **

**So, here are some pics! Copy and paste the links into a new tab on your dash and check them out, because they're, as I said, pretty awesome!**

**1. Roxanne- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQR4H3FGwj2k5fgsKGmrMPw GnL5JE-iJXrFBapqywaQsFijHGOZ**

**Note: Yes, that was from the Lord of the Rings! Oh, Daveigh ;)**

**2. Rossalinda- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ6h8BtavcJGNNRoIpGm6O_nxPhO24pMzfML4OkLLd3Wewan4sY   
**

**Note: That was specifically from a site called "Tacky Weddings" :)**

**3. Anna- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQXOOwzCA50GMUihGuiQ1sa gRoncilWVC2xw1z9HKpMuSV1wNK-**

**Note: I looooove that dress and I WANT IT. :)**

**4. Mary- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRfTeV4zfaUhkczoToS019I cvrHUnFgPBCC1XnPnjKTfNdtJljO hA**

**Note: It's really hard finding a gorgeous yellow dress, but this one does the trick! Go Mary ;) That;s why Ross loves you! Hehehe!**

**5. Iris- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQEPL8a83ff9sdrj8duLH5V WU6tuNdUKwB6tZ0Mp2BofKiA5oJm Pg**

**Note: Ya get it? It's purple-y... Like IRISES!**

**6. Dani- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTfTdbe8o3v_t0R_NOLLzQhjRgnP6Tp8e3qNzGSCsYJt syrUiir**

**Note: She looked pretty much like this, but without the pom poms and boots :) Hey, Ross doesn't lie when he says whore!**

**7. Dove- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTunVnHz60KKYqiFUUFHevR H69gGQvOk0xFWnJgym4I9xE1UTSY pg**

**Note: Because, she's a fluffy, feathery BEAUTIFUL love bird! GOD I WANT THIS DRESS.**

**8. Rydel- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRKjplW0qYWxKxlN7rqbCAo 85v-6NNrOpY94HxgxS72jCE_XAY2**

**Note: That IS TOOOOOO GORGEOUS! ;) And pink... Totally Rydes!**

**8. Ryland- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSuvWfO35OsAAnYHJ6yEabH w3j0r0AmRThP_A7qVl9LVZFaWoHz0A**

**Note: Yup. I think he gets the bad end of the deal... Just a little?**

**Okay, tell me whose dress/outfit is the best and what you think of all of them! Comment, favorite, follow, whatever you please! OKAY BYYYYYYYEEEEEE!**

**Love Always,**

**~Kara Rose ;) 3 * Flower...**


	35. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Rocky's Point of View

Tonight was my big first date with Iris… Yeah, I know, hard to believe that Iris and I hadn't actually been out and about… _Ever_. Everyone called her my girlfriend, but the truth is, before tonight, all we were was good friends that made out with each other a lot. If she heard me say that she would be _so _pissed…

Good thing I'm writing and not speaking. _Phew!_

I had a hard time figuring out where to take her on our first date. _The library? No. The bookstore? No. The used bookstore? N- I don't even like reading, why am I picking out all the places with books!?_

I toyed around with Subway, but then realized I didn't want to eat like an Olympian. _Sonic? No, I every time I eat there, I fell paranoid that a big BOOM will happen… That sounds funny… Shut up, Rocky!_

Finally, I showed signs of having an IQ, any IQ, as I thought of the best possible place to take her… And, I mean… THE BEST.

"Iris is going to LOVE me!" I shouted while we were supposed to be reading our last book for the school year.

"Rocky, Mom doesn't even love you!" Daveigh shouted across the classroom and everyone laughed. Did I mention… Iris was in our class… Too?

Daveigh came to our joint home schooling sessions as an assistant to the parents that run it. They all love that damn girl. So, obviously, they, including our own mother, laughed, too.

I gulped. "Thanks, dear." I looked down at my book again when Iris caught my eyes. _Okay, maybe she won't love me that much. Does she already love me? Yeah, right. And… Mommy does love me, right? That's a stupid question. Of course she doesn't…_

After class, Dove walked up to me and poked my shoulder. "So, what's your plan, Dr. Love?" She teased.

"Oh, shut up. You're so mean to me. I hate you." I said, with a put on my face.

"Oh, now, there's no need for the use of such a strong word, Roc… I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. You're only sorry cause you got caught. But, you put up quite a show… Really had me going… Now it's time to go. Curtains finally closing. That was quite a show… Very entertaining… But it's over now… Go on… Take a bow…" I said, melancholy.

"Rocky, you do realize you just recited the lyrics to 'Take a Bow' by Rihanna… Right?" She asked.

"… What!? I thought those were my own thoughts! Darn it… No wonder they came so easily." _Wow. I'm stupid. _

"So, where are you taking Iris?" She asked, her face literally glowing in excitement.

It took all of my strength not to tell her. "It's a surprise… You MIGHT find out after tonight..."

She sighed. "Okay… Well, have a good time and don't forget to treat her like a princess!" Dove said, with a smile, as she grabbed my hand and we raced to the car.

Once all of us were home, I went to my room and got some actually good looking jeans and a nice green shirt and grey vest from my closet. 6:00 came really fast, and I had my basket in my hand as I headed out the door to her house. I walked a couple blocks to "Honey Hills Road" from where we lived on "Sugar Plum Drive". It was a really fruity community…

I knocked on her door. She answered it, looking absolutely… _Wow._

"Wow." I said out loud.

She laughed. "Thanks… You look good yourself, Roc."

We started off and walked a few more blocks to…

The beach.

Candy Cove Beach.

Yeah, well, as I said, it was a really fruity community…

I took her to the exact spot we first met. The big grey boulder sat next to the high ornamental (yes, I know that word) grasses like a painting.

"Oh, Rocky… I don't know what to say…"

"How about thank you?" I smiled.

She looked at me, kind of concerned. "No, I mean… I don't know how to tell you this Rocky… I mean this was so sweet and all… To pick this place… I love it… But-"

"You don't love me?"

"No, it's not-"

"You just like me as a friend and stuff, I know, I get it…"

"Roc, list-"

"No, you don't need to tell me-"

"ROCKY!" She stopped me.

"…What?"

"Rocky, you're the sweetest guy I've ever met. I do like you… And I love this spot… It's just… I'm allergic to Ammophila…"

"I'm… Sorry?"

"I'm allergic to the Ammophila grasses here… You know, the ornamental grasses?"

"But you were sitting here just fine last year…" I said, confused.

"Yeah, after you left, I had some… Well, let's just say 'signs' of being allergic to the grasses…"

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't know." I said, sitting on the sand, sulking.

Iris came down to me on her knees. "No, it's not your fault, Rocky. It's incredible and so amazing that you thought of this. You are so wonderful." She said smiling at me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh, yeah? I'm always doing stuff wrong. I'm always wrong about everything. Everyone always _says _I'm wrong about everything…"

"Well, I don't…" She said cupping my cheek in her hands .

"Actually, sometimes you do…"

"Oh, shut up, and kiss me!" She laughed.

And, that's exactly what I did.

**Okay, guys, so I had this chapter written on Tuesday, but my mom dragged me away from the computer so I couldn't put it up. I had it all set to update Wednesday, but I ended up having oral surgery yesterday, and I wasn't able to do ANYTHING I was so sick. I just slept all day, and I hate sleeping. But, I got a bunch of fan magazines (R5 and Ross were in all of theeeeeemmmmm!) and I got to eat a whole batch of jello and 5 dishes of soft vanilla ice cream! It is still terrible though, so if you need to have oral surgery in the future... YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

**Love you all to the moon and back,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**


	36. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Riker's Point of View

"SHOW TIME!" I shouted to everyone.

They all gathered around me in our usual position that we take before every show.

"Alright, everyone… We're gonna go out there and play so good, as we always do. We're gonna rock their socks, alright?!"

"ALRIGHT!" They all shouted.

"Good…" I looked over at Rydel. She looked pale and a little, no, a lot, sick. "Rydes, are… You okay? You look-" Just then, she turned away and threw up on the floor. "… Sick." I finished.

"UGH, RYDEL!" Rocky shouted at her. "YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! YOU'RE LIKE KEVIN JONAS!"

"That's actually really funny Roc, but it's not helping. Um, um, um, what're we gonna do!?" I started to panic.

"Come on, Rydes, let's take you to the dressing room and get a nice garbage can in front of you, and some little ice chips for you to suck on. How does that sound?" Dove swooped in, thankfully, and helped her to our dressing room.

"People are expecting to see Rydel! And we need someone to play the key board…" Ryland said. "And, I can do neither of those things."

"Well, who else here can play key board?" Rocky raised his hand. "That's not already playing an instrument…" He put his hand down awkwardly.

"Daveigh can…" Ross mumbled quietly.

"ROSS! That's a terrrrrrrrible idea!" Ratliff yelled at him.

"She's actually not bad at it… It's better than her singing."

"Well, everything is better than her singing." Rocky added.

"Except for your dance moves." Ryland said.

"HEY!"

"Okay, no time for that! Though… It's true. Okay, DEEDS!"

"What?" She came out of the dressing room.

"You're playing key board this show. Get over here."

"… Wait… What!?"

"Come on, you're wearing blue! You're all ready to go on stage… Let's GO!" I ordered her.

She ran over quickly to us.

"D-do I have to sing, too?" She asked.

I hesitated. "Maybe. It's in the line up. We'll see. For back up vocals… Just sing quietly."

"Um, okay."

"Ready!?"

"READY, SET, ROCK!" We all shouted.

"Ryland, take good care of Rydel!" Daveigh shouted behind her just as we were about to go onstage. We heard him groan.

All of our stuff was set up for us, and we got into position. I breathed in deeply.

"Okay, everyone… So, right now, you might be realizing that Rydel isn't here to play! Well, we have Daveigh Chase to play for us now… Of course, you all know her from R5 TV… Well, anyway, let's see how this goes!" I announced.

We started with "Can't Get Enough of You". I listened to Dove playing the keyboard the whole song. Not bad… Not bad at all. Maybe this would go somewhat fine…

We played through all of the songs on our EP, including "Ready Set Rock", "Without You", "Look At Us Now" and even "Love Me". Finally, it came time for "Never", Rydel's signature song.

We knew we had to do it. I looked at the guys.

I had no idea what to do.

"Well, uh, who wants to hear Daveigh sing?!" I asked the audience.

She made the "cut it out" motion with her hands, and when I looked at her she stopped awkwardly and smiled. She moved down to the center of the stage, as we had motioned her to do.

"You can do this." I whispered to her, trying to at least look like I had complete faith in her, all though I really didn't…

Then she started to sing.

And…

No one died.

We were all magically transported to some little slice of heaven and given some Boston Crème Pie to eat and put on a white puffy cloud sofa to watch daisies grow in a near by meadow…

If you didn't understand that, I meant that it wasn't what we'd heard when we were kids. It was something completely new. Beautiful.

Daveigh had a beautiful voice.

Wow.

WOW.

"WOW!" We all screamed after the song was done.

The audience went wild and cheered with extra excitement.

Daveigh looked like she'd seen a ghost. Then, she smiled. And, with that smile still on her face, she returned to her spot behind the key board as we said goodnight and goodbye.

We pranced happily off the stage. Once we were off stage we stared at Dove. She stared back at us. "What?" She asked. "It was terrible, wasn't it?"

"NUH-UH!" We all screamed at her together.

"IT WAS LIKE THE MOST GORGEOUS THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" Rocky yelled.

"IT WAS LIKE CAKE!" Ross said. "NO, IT WAS LIKE, BETTER THAN CAKE!"

"Oh my god, was that Daveigh singing out there?!" Rydel and Ryland came out of the dressing room with their jaws dropped slightly.

"It couldn't have been…" Ryland agreed.

"WELL, IT WAS!" Ratliff said.

Dove smiled. "Well, thank you…"

All I could think about for the rest of the day… No the week… No the year… Was…

_WOW._

__**Hey, everyone! SHOCKER, RIGHT!? WHOOT WHOOT!**

**So, I have to tell you guys, that with school starting soon, updates are going to be a little dwindled down. Of course, I'll still update once or twice OR MAYBE THREE TIMES a week, but you know how it is... SCHOOL.**

**REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE TALKING TO YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL SWEET LITTLE PUMPKIN TORTILLAS!**

**I love you as much as I love Louis (The Tommo) Tomlinson (WHICH IS A LOT, IN CASE YA DIDN'T KNOW),**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**

**Twitter: KaraRose714**

**Tumblr: .com**

**Youtube: Elvispug714**


	37. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Daveigh's Point of View

I stood there in awe of what they were saying. They were telling me… That _my _singing… Was amazing…

And, these were the people that told me I couldn't sing when I was, what, 10 years old, and crushed my dreams in the first place? No, they really couldn't be… Was I now suddenly out of the blue a good singer? Were they telling the truth? They kept reiterating themselves, so I guessed it to actually be true. It was very hard for me to believe though. But, I tried my best to.

Just then, a man with dark sunglasses and semi-formal attire came up to us. He looked at the band.

"I'm Jon Lind from Hollywood Records. What a talented group you are! I came looking for fresh new faces and I think I might've found what I'm looking for." He said.

The whole band got so excited and I was so happy for them.

Then, of course…

There was a 'but'.

"Unfortunately, since your group wasn't fully intact tonight, I'm not allowed to sign you. However, I think that once you've grown a little more and once I can judge your full band, well… You better bet I'll be keeping my out for you all."

"Thanks, Rydel…" Rocky said, accusingly.

"Rocky." Riker hushed him.

"On a brighter side, I was most impressed with this young lady's talent. And, since she's not part of the band, I thought it no harm in asking you to join our record label."

I looked around, and then realized he was staring straight at me.

"I… I- uh, me!?" I managed to let escape my mouth.

He chortled. "Yes, yes… Are you interested?"

I looked at everyone. They motioned spastically for me to say yes…

"Uh, y-yes!" I said.

"Good! Now, I'd love to hear a demo of that song you sang tonight… Uh, was it "Never"?"

My heart stopped.

Rydel stood there, stunned. And, so did I.

The boys looked at me disapprovingly. A second a go they were all supporting me, and now they demanded something different.

_What am I supposed to do?_

Jon noticed my hesitation. "Is there a problem with that?"

_Uh…_

"Well, you see, that's… Um, that's Rydel's song. And, she sings it an awful lot better than me. If that's the only song you want me to sing, then I can't say yes…" I looked over at her, reassuringly. _Why would she think I would steal her song?_ I held my breath waiting for a reply.

"I respect that, very much." I exhaled, deeply. "Do you write your own songs?" He asked.

"W-well, I… I've written a few, yes…" _No, I haven't, but I want to get signed!_

"Drop a demo of one of your original songs by my studio by Monday afternoon. If I like it, we have a deal."

I smiled widely.

He handed me his card and started to walk away, but then turned around and said, "I think you'll be a very big hit… You're the most talented young lady I've come upon in a while. And, as for you R5, I expect great things from you, as well. I don't want to be disappointed!" Jon smiled and walked away to his entourage.

Rydel started to scream. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" She squealed, hugging me tightly as we jumped up and down together.

"Daveigh…?" Riker asked, slowly.

Rydel and I stopped jumping and the boys stopped talking.

"Y-… You don't write songs, do you…?"

I looked down sadly.

"No…"

"And, when is the demo due, exactly…?" He spoke knowingly.

"… Monday," I sighed.

Today was Saturday.

**OH NO! This isn't good! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! FEELS!**

**Okay, anyway, hey guys! Here's Chapter 35 as promised, but sorry, it's a tad bit late by a few hours... I deeply apologize. I had FUN writing this though. I did a little researching on Hollywood Records and Jon is a real agent in the record company! That was a pretty cool element, I thought...**

**SO, please come talk to me, because I desperately want you to! If you've never reviewed before, now's the time to do it! Just come say hi, or something! I read all of your little messages and adore them to pieces. Each one has it's own special place in my heart :) If you have reviewed before, please come by and talk to me again! I LOVE IT.**

**Follow me on Twitter: KaraRose714**

**Follow me on Tumblr: .com (Yeah, that may seem like a weird URL, but it's an amazing song made by amazing people #STARKID)**

**Follow me on WeHeartIt: KaraRose714**

**Subscribe to me on YouTube: Elvispug714**

**God, I have too many accounts...**

**New chapter up by... Uh, either tomorrow or Thrusday! ;) SPOILERS: RIKER IS GOING TO HELP DAVEIGH WITH THE SONG, OBVIOUSLY... AND THEY'RE ALL ALONE... OOOOOOOOOOOH!**

**Uber stellar amounts of love forever and always,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**


	38. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Riker's Point of View

So, obviously being the mature and responsible one, I said I'd help Dove write the song. Rocky just replied with, "No," and walked away eating a corndog. Ah, well.

Now, it was late Sunday morning, and we agreed to meet in our garage which we all tricked out into a studio. I came in before her… But, on purpose. Because, I'd never tell _anyone _this but I like to watch her walk... She's got this amazing poise and elegance, mixed with, I don't know, sass… Defiance. Yeah, that was it. Defiance. Rebellion.

Daveigh was a graceful rebel.

She came in and sat down on the black swivel chair next to mine, and looked at me expectantly. "So, whadda we do now?" She said, batting her pretty little eyelashes. I gulped.

"We, uh, we start thinking about what… Uh… What do you want the song to be about?" I asked, not forming my thoughts before I opened my mouth.

"I don't know, really… Something that people can relate to… Something about the heart, ya know?" She suggested.

"Uh, yeah, sounds good. I agree. Sometimes if you come up with a title first, it helps you with the writing process…" I said.

"Well, how am I supposed to pick a title…?" She laughed. "Ugh, this is hard." She put emphasis on the word hard.

"I know, but I believe that you can do it." I blushed a little. She smiled. "So, just think. Take a minute and think. Close your eyes." She did as I instructed. "You said you wanted to write a song from the heart. Well, first, we need to know what's in your heart. Do you know?"

"Blood? Atriums? Ventricles? Cardiac muscle?" She asked, jokingly.

I laughed. "No, seriously. Tell me, what do you feel?"

"Is this what all songwriters do?" She kidded.

"No, I guess not, but it's how I write my songs. And, you know, you're the one who wanted my help in the first place…" I said, rolling my eyes.

"And I'm glad you agreed." She smiled sweetly.

"Good, good." I replied. "So, what do you feel? Reach deep inside you. Don't just say 'happy' or something. Say something intelligent." I joked.

She sighed. "I feel… What if I do feel happy?"

"On with it!"

"Okay, okay… I feel… Love," she said simply.

"That's a good start, but let's analyze it more… Who do you love?"

"I love Mom, Dad, Rydel, Ross, Ryland, you… And even Rocky." She smiled.

"Is there anyone you used to love, but you don't anymore?" I asked, knowing I had touched on a sensitive subject.

She stopped everything. Stopped breathing, stopped thinking probably.

"…"

She breathed in deeply, and then breathed out again.

"Them." She said, with pure hatred in her voice.

"And, what did they do to you…?" I asked slowly, softly.

"They… They hurt me."

"How…?"

"They left me. They abandoned me in a beat up cottage, a horrible excuse for a house, as a three year old… With nothing to use to defend myself, no food, no water, no happiness… And, no goodbye. You don't just leave a child alone. Especially when that child is YOUR child. Why would they even have a child if they were just going to leave it alone?" She stopped, and opened her eyes and looked at me. "And, THAT is why I don't love them anymore."

I nodded. "The best songs come from hatred and pain. And, why do you love the people you named before? Go through each of them."

"I love Mom, because she's always there for me and she opened up her house to me and made me her child. I love Dad, because he always… Has fun with us. I love Rydel, because she's my sister and she does everything with me. This is weird."

"No, it's not, keep going."

"I love Ross, because he's always so happy and he never lets anything get him down. I love Ryland, because he's so adorable and thinks everything is absolutely amazing. I love Rocky… Well, I love Rocky _because _he's an idiot and I wouldn't want him any other way." She giggled.

I smiled and said, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

She blushed. "And I love you, Riker, because… Because… Because, because, because, because, because… Because you're you. And, you're mature and _not _an idiot-" I laughed. "-And you're sweet and nice and I'm rambling, aren't I?" She looked away nervously.

That was when I decided it was time. I leaned into her, and she leaned into me, though she was a little surprised, and I kissed her. _Whoah. _

I pulled away, and I saw her blush.

"Want to write a song now?" I smiled.

She nodded quickly.

And, that's exactly what we did.

**OMG. WHOAH. Okay, you guys, I am SOOOOOO sorry that this wasn't up sooner. I've had it written for three days now, and I never got it up. There was something wrong with our computer and I went to the American Idol Live Tour last night until 11:30 pm, and stayed until I met every single one of them (except Phil, since he had to leave or whatever, I thought it was a lie), so I'm very sorry I never got a chance to post this.**

**But, at least it was an exciting chapter, right!? I really hope it was worth the wait!**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think of it, what's gonna happen, thoughts on a couple name for Riker and Daveigh! :)**

**Twitter: KaraRose714**

**Tumblr: .com**

**Weheartit: KaraRose714**

**Love you as much as I love the Backstreet Boys (WHICH IS A LOT, MAY I REMIND YOU),**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**


	39. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Rydel's Point of View

Monday came quickly… Too quickly. Riker drove us in our van to Jon Lind's studio at Hollywood Records and we all stood there in complete awe of its beauty.

Red fur lined the walls, and black leather seats and a couch were INSIDE the recording studio, so they let us sit and listen to Dove while she sang her song! All of the equipment was state of the art and looked, and most definitely was, brand new and Daveigh got to USE it! It was like a dream come true… I couldn't help but feel that small pang of jealousy in my heart, but once I felt it, I brushed it off as quickly as it came.

Dove handed the instrumental track to Jon and stepped inside the recording booth. Riker smiled widely and gave her a "thumbs up". Her cheeks blushed to a rosy pink, something that I made a mental note to investigate very soon, and she returned his gesture with a smile.

Jon popped the track into the player and the song started. And, _wow_… Riker had a huge reason to be excited and proud. It was an amazing song! The way the string instruments flowed just right in the beginning and mixed with Daveigh's gorgeous voice. The way a few soft pounds of a timpani sounded every few beats. The way it all just fit together…

_Genius._

I wished I could write a song like that!

"Dang, Riker… Maybe we should just let you and Dove write our songs from now on." Rocky whispered with a smile.

"Oh, please, Rocky songs are what we look forward to most." I punched his shoulder lightly and we all laughed.

Once the song was over, Dove stepped out of the booth and bounced her way over to us in excitement.

"Did you like it, guys?!" She asked, joyfully.

"Girl, that was like… The hit of the century! I want MORE!" I squealed in fan-girl delight.

She squealed back as we locked fingers and jumped up and down together in a big happy mess.

Jon walked over to us with a big smile on his face. "I think we have a hit!" He proclaimed.

We all talked and danced around with so much enthusiasm.

"The song's all recorded; it only took you one take to get it perfect, huh?" He laughed. "We'll start promoting it by tomorrow, since I have such a good feeling about it, and it'll be released some time in August. In the mean time, we'll start working on a whole album. So, that means we'll need at least 11 more tracks, if you're up for it. You've probably already got them written, right? We'll need a at least 2 party songs, 5 regular upbeat songs, 3 more ballads or slower songs, and we'll have you pick an artist to record a collaboration with."

Daveigh laughed nervously. "Really? … 11 new songs on my own?"

"Do you not have them written…?"

"W-well… My other old songs, which I've got a lot of them, um… They're kind of trash… I was younger when I wrote them…" She confessed, with a small white lie to smooth things over.

"You'll just have to get some help from our expert writing staff! You can come in tomorrow and we'll get a move on. How does that sound?"

"Great!" She replied. Good! That would be way too much for us to handle on our own! 11 songs! ELEVEN!

"I'll introduce you to your new lovely assistant, Maggie," Jon said, as a girl with pretty red hair and a seemingly bouncy attitude popped up right next to him. "She'll complete your paper work for now, and in time, she will book your live performances and tour dates, and schedule album signings and help coordinate schedules!"

"I absolutely ADORE your hair!" Dove and I both said at the same time, causing a laugh from all us.

"And, here's your stylist, Alexa," another young girl, with the absolute cutest skirt and blouse I had ever laid my eyes on, walked through the door. "She has been given the title of 'Best Young Designer' in Cosmo's Awards issue in April."

"I can't believe how cute your outfit is!" Daveigh exclaimed happily. "I'm positive you'll be great!"

"I can't wait to start working with you! You have so much fashion potential…" She said excitedly.

"Oh, wow, I couldn't ask for a better team! I think we'll all be friends, right girls?"

"Totally!" Maggie said with a smile.

"Absolutely!" Alexa jumped.

"Girls, go show Daveigh to your lounge… Alexa and Maggie are going to help you pick out colors and furniture and all those fashion things I just don't understand. See you at 10 o' clock sharp tomorrow morning!" Jon called as he entered his big office.

"So, who are all your friends and family?" Maggie asked.

"This is Riker," she blushed again when she said his name, reminding me to investigate this matter, " Rocky, Ross, Ryland, and this is my dear Rydel!" She said, hugging me in the process.

I giggled. "I love your hair!" Alexa said.

"Thanks! Yours, too! And you're outfit is just too cute. And, I couldn't love your hair more, Maggie!"

"I know, right!? It's gorgeous… I'd LOVE hair like yours!" Daveigh agreed.

The boys looked at us like we were crazy. "Haven't you said all those things, like, 12 times already?" Rocky asked. I slapped his arm.

"Sorry, idiot brother." I said, and we laughed, with the exception of Rocky.

"So, here are some color and furniture books to check out…" Alexa said, handing Dove a book.

"These are paint colors for the walls right?" She asked.

"Yep! Neutral colors are in the first tab, patterns and extravagant colors are in the second tab, and the third tab is extras like murals."

"Oh, I'd love a mural, but I'm not sure what of!"

"How about of a dove?" Riker suggested.

"Nice thinking!" She said, giggling.

"What was your song called again?" Maggie asked, sweetly.

Daveigh looked up at Riker.

"Volcano," she said, blushing the color of hot lava...

_Wow._

_Do is there something going on that Mama Rydel don't know about?!_

**Hello my lovelies! Thanks for reading, of course! **

**So, I figured that you'd probably want to hear the song Volcano...**

**SO I RECORDED IT!**

**And, you get to see a couple pics of me, in case you were wondering what I looked like, and you get to hear my voice! Hooray! :)**

**I trust you all not to stalk me... Don't make me regret my decision :)**

**Here's the link: watch?v=o2JFINgZy8A&feature=plcp**

**Either copy and paste it or click it, I'm not sure if it's hyperlinked, so, yeah! Hope you like it :)**

**Love you all to Pluto and back,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**


	40. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Ross's Point of View

Mary and I had been hanging out for a while now… I guess they weren't really dates, even though I had asked her to go out with me at Ryland's dance a few months ago. We were just getting to know each other; becoming friends. And, very good friends we were becoming, indeed. Not trying to sound creepy, because I just realized how creepy that sounded.

But, I started running into a new conflict. One I hadn't expected to come up.

Meghan had been my best friend for years. Since we both crawled around in diapers at playgroup. There was no one I shared more about how I felt with, not even my family. We were just that close; always had been, always will be and all that junk that kids promise each other. But, as it does to all kids, it meant everything to us. We were like siblings… She was like the sister I never wanted; because I hate both my sisters and I would never want another one… But I got one!

Since Mary and I had been chilling a lot more, lately, I hadn't seen Meghan in a long time. She'd call up, ask what I was doing; I'd answer 'hangin' out with Mary', and she'd hang up. And, it became sort of a routine.

But…

Then, Meghan stopped calling.

And, me, being an idiot boy, didn't know why. Now, I know of course. But, we didn't work it out so smoothly as I'm making this sound. In fact, there was one day where everything just blew up.

On Tuesday, Dove had gone to the studio to work on her new album. I was so freaking proud of her, it wasn't even funny. Rydel had been invited to go with her, which obviously, all this was going to end up in some huge BFF bonding sleepover pillow fight junk mess girl jamboree. Rocky, Riker and Ratliff were in our studio recording their parts for some new tracks we were working on, and Ryland had went out with Anna for a day of fun in the sun. Which meant that, yes, I was all alone. YIPPEE.

So, of course, I ended up calling Mary and told her to come over. She got there within 10 minutes of my call, she knew I'd be calling soon anyway so she got a head start, and we got a movie on Netflix and cooked a bag of popcorn in the microwave and got our fun Tuesday

started. Tuesday is by far the best day of the week. It is a widely know fact that Tuesday is the best day of the week. Everyone in the family thinks so, and I make sure I only hang out with people who want to marry Tuesday. Luckily, Mary was one of these people.

About 23 minutes into the movie, the front door opened.

And, there was Meghan.

"Hey." I said, casually.

She just stared at me. Then she blinked.

"…What? Are you alright, Megs?" I asked, concerned.

"So, I see why you've been ignoring me."

I stopped breathing. _What? Ignoring Meghan? That's not possible, she calls every day… _No. No, she hadn't been calling every day. _How was I so stupid that I didn't realize this!?Ross, you're an IDIOT!_

"Meghan, I haven't been trying to ignore you! I didn't even know that I WAS ignoring you!"

"Oh, so thanks for not caring enough about me to realize that you were ignoring me!" She yelled back.

I sighed. "I guess what I mean to say is: I'm sorry."

She sighed, too. "I guess its okay. But… I miss you."

I smiled sadly. "I miss you, too."

"Wait, what's happening, here? Ross, is she your girlfriend or something? Because if she is-" Mary started, but we'd had enough drama already for this one day, maybe this whole year.

"No, she's just my best friend. And, I've been… Ignoring her."

"To hang out with me?" She asked.

"Well… Hanging out with you is awe-"

"Ross, you should always make time for your friends! Especially a girl as nice as Meghan seems to be. I'll come back tomorrow, don't you worry! I saw these extremely cute shoes in the mall that are on sale today only… They've got little blue and yellow rhinestones on the white flip flops and they're just gorgeous and I need them!"

"Thanks, Mary. You're the bes-"

"OHMIGOD! I love those shoes, but in pink and green! I'm coming with you!" Meghan jumped up from where she'd sat down on the couch and followed Mary out the door.

"Wait, but what am I-"

"GOODBYE, ROSS!" They called as they squealed and ran out the door together in complete and utter happiness.

Okay…

So, my girlfriend and my best friend are becoming BFFs, and have left me behind to fend for myself.

_Rossome._

__**YAY! FINALLY! OMG, I MISSED YOU ALL TOOOOOO MUCH! Because school has started, however, updates are going to be only once or twice a week. I'm really, really sorry, but that's the way it's going to have to be... Look for a new chapter every weekend, and I promise it'll be there!**

**Hope you liked it Meghan and Mary! :) It turned out pretty well, dont'cha think? Hehe!**

**Ellen, look out for the next chapter! You might just see someone YOU KNOW VERY VERY WELL.**

**Love you all way too much to be healthy,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**


	41. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Daveigh's Point of View

I woke up Tuesday morning refreshed and ready to go. However, I woke up at 6:30, so I had to wait another, like, 4 hours to go to the studio. _Mondo bummer._

So, I laid quietly in my bed, staring at the ceiling… Just thinking; thinking about little things, big things, one thing, two things, red things, blue things. I smiled to myself when a certain name popped into my head.

"_Riker…" _I whispered softly. His brown eyes that lit up every time he caught sight of me, his blonde, dyed hair that's roots were always a dark shade of brown. His smile. His laugh.

_His everything._

I sighed deeply.

Finally, it was 9:00, and I got up, got dressed, combed my hair and brushed my teeth and walked back into my room and picked out my favorite part of my outfit…

MY SHOES.

Just then, Rydel burst into my room, wrecking my thoughts. But, it was Rydel, so I didn't mind.

"Alright, I haven't been able to get one minute alone with you in, like a day! Now, please, would you care to explain what is going on with you and Riker!?" She yelled. But, unfortunately, when she came into my room, she left my door open, and Riker had just woken up and was heading downstairs.

And, he ran back up the stairs and winked at me, then burst into laughter and ran back down.

I smiled uncomfortably.

"Nice going, Rydel!" I patted her on the back, sarcastically.

"Oh my god, I don't even care! Just… What was that!? What is going on? Spill it!"

"Okay, okay… So… Uh, you know how we wrote that song together… A couple days ago? _**ALONE**_...?" I started.

She nodded quickly, then stopped.

"WAIT, WHOAH, WHOAH, WHOAH! WHAT!?"

"NO, NOT LIKE THAT, YOU- Never mind… He just… Kissed me…" I smiled.

"….. YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" She rejoiced happily doing a little (large and spastic) dance around my room on my white, fluffy carpet. I just had to laugh.

"So… Have you shipped this from the beginning?" I asked.

"OMG, YOU'RE MY OTP!" She exclaimed.

I laughed some more.

"That's some pretty intense feelings right there!" I said, happily.

Then, she suddenly just… Stopped.

"Hungry…" She said in a low, slow voice.

"Food…" I joined in.

We raced down the stairs and practically crushed Ryland in the process.

"SORRY!" We called behind us.

"Hmph." We heard in reply.

Mom set out two plates of pancakes in front of us. We scoffed the chocolate chipped wonders into our mouths and finished within 5 minutes. Then, we chugged our chocolate milk and grabbed our bags and ran out the door and into the car.

Rydel had just passed her driver's test and drove us to the studio. We jammed to the Jonas Brothers for the whole car ride, and then hopped and skipped into Hollywood Records. Maggie and Alexa met us at the door. We exchanged hugs and smiles and laughter, then they showed me to the "Writing Room".

"Wow… Appropriately titled," I commented.

"Definitely!" Rydel said, and we laughed again.

"So, you get to go in that SCARY room and write songs, while we get to go have fun and drink hot chocolate and party!" Maggie teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, just remember…" I paused. "SAVE ME SOME HOT CHOCOLATE!" They ran off giggling and I opened the door.

A girl, about my age, maybe a little older, sat strumming her guitar in a brilliant little melody. I recognized it to be "Breakeven" by The Script. Her medium length, brown hair fell as her fingers moved quickly across the strings.

I sighed. I had a good feeling about this.

She heard my sigh and looked up and smiled. "You must be Daveigh! Hi, I'm Ellen, and I'll be helping you write…" She looked at the chart she was holding. "… ELEVEN SONGS!? WHOAH! Okay, we have absolutely no time to waste! So, let's have some fun and write some songs, my peep!" She led me over to the sparkly couch… That had a 'D' monogrammed on it.

"Wait… Question. Is the 'D' for… Daveigh?" I asked, slowly.

"Yep! This is YOUR writing room, you know." She smiled.

"Wait… You mean like… It's MINE? MINE? Like, no one else is ever in here, and everyone else signed with Hollywood Records has their own writing room?"

"Yes! We find it makes people more comfortable. Also, everyone as their own writer… So, you have me!"

"Wait… You ONLY help ME write MY songs, and you help NOBODY else but ME write songs?!"

"That's correct!"

"Wait-"

"No, we can't wait!" She laughed, and I joined in. "Let's get a-started!"

"Okay, okay. Fine!" I said, with fake irritation.

The music we composed in my Writing Room was… Different then anything I'd heard before. It was fresh, new. I loved it. I was SO glad Ellen was my writing helper!

In just 8 hours we had all 11 songs! We both couldn't believe how well it went.

"I have NEVER EVER written that many songs, with that great of quality, in so little time! That's crazy! It's probably because you are absolutely amazing to work with!" Ellen exclaimed, joyfully.

"Or, because you're such an awesome writer! I wouldn't want to write any songs with anyone but you!"

"I think we're going to be PHENOMENAL partners!"

"More like… The BEST PARTNERS IN HISTORY!" I said.

We were, by now, walking down the hallway to my lounge, when we bumped into Jon.

"Ah, hello, my favorite new client! How did your writing go, Miss Ellen?" He asked.

"PERFECT! Dove had SO many great ideas, and we had a really good time!"

"And, how many did you get done? Two? Three?"

Ellen and I exchanged glances.

"Eleven."

"All of them!? Wow… I'm impressed! I'm so impressed, I'm speechless! That means we'll be able to get the album out even sooner! This is great." He smiled. "Now, run along, you girls deserve to have fun! Go party with all of your friends."

So, we took off running to my lounge to PAR-TAY!

**I MISSED YOU! HOW D'YA LIKE THIS CHAPTER!? **

**It's pretty long! 4 pages on Word! :)**

**I'm listening to the Austin and Ally soundtrack! Amazing! I love the R5 Songs! Especially Crazy 4 U! And, the video is, of course, directed by Rydel, so it's AWESOME! What do you think of them!?**

**Didja like it Ellen!? Hope you did!**

**Okay, maybe a new chapter Sunday...**

**Hopefully! Maybe! We'll see!**

**Definitely by next week, I'm sorry you all have to wait so long...**

**I LOVE YOU MORE THAN MY HOT YOUNG SOCIAL STUDIES TEACHER MR. DROWN (Who is, ironically, from Never Sink, New York... And, his siblings were Lifeguards!),**

**~Kara Rose ;) 3 * Flower...**

**(P.S. REVIEW! COME TALK TO ME! I LOVE YOU, AND I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU!)**


	42. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Rydel's Point of View

Feathers flew from the pillows that we were throwing at each other.

Wow, that sounds so stereotypical!

But, it actually happened.

Except, the pillows were designer pillows with a "D" monogram on them and probably cost more money then what was saved in my college fund…

We had party snacks ready for us right when we entered Dove's dressing room and every kind of soda you can imagine… It was like a little glimpse of heaven. I hadn't had Cheetos in at least six months (we had them at our house, but the _stupid boys_ ate the whole bag before_ I_ could eat the whole bag…)

After we had begun to blast some HARDCORE Taylor Swift (the first song we played was Love Story, just to let you know), Daveigh and a girl that looked around our age came into the room.

"HEY GUYS! This is Ellen; she's my amazing song co-writer!"

"HEY!" We screamed back over the, again, hardcore Taylor Swift playing in the background (the song had now switched to Speak Now). We resumed our party of five for a couple more hours; our activities included pillow fighting (as aforementioned), stuffing our faces and drowning our selves in carbonated beverages, and jamming to random hits of the current year, 2010.

But, the fun had to end _some _time obviously, so Jon came into the dressing room finally. He looked around at the feathers flying in various directions across the room, and said, "I see you had fun!" He laughed. "I'm sorry to have to put a stop to your party, but unfortunately I have to. Lex, you need to get started on designing Daveigh's outfit for her first music video, and Maggie- you need to go interview the choreographers that will be lining up outside the studio any minute now. Ellen, Maggie has contacted the artist that Dove is to do a collaboration with, and we need you to start brainstorming with that artist's choreographer in the writing room right now. Chop, chop!"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! Not so fast! Not before you tell me who I'm doing a duet with!" Daveigh exclaimed next to me with a little squeal.

"It's a surprise! When you come in on Sunday, you'll meet him or her and start recording with the artist! Now, disband!" Jon smiled, and led the girls out into the hallway in front of him. Daveigh and I gathered what we'd brought to the studio and headed home.

I was so excited to finally be driving. I couldn't believe I'd ACTUALLY passed my driver's test (well, I mean, I could believe it- I worked so hard!), and was able to go anywhere I wanted. I could finally be myself, go places I'd always wanted to go… Do things that _I_ wanted to do, and not just go along with wherever other people wanted to go. It was my turn, and I couldn't possibly be any happier.

I grasped the radio dial and cranked up the tunes. We both started jamming when we heard what song had just come on…

POP.

'N Sync is classic.

Your argument is invalid.

It turns out a whole 'N Sync marathon was playing on the radio! After POP was over, Gone, I Want You Back, and It's Gonna Be Me all came on.

Finally, the last song in the marathon came on: Bye, Bye, Bye.

I felt like I was transported back to my childhood- when things weren't so complicated, when I was treated as a princess, when Daveigh and I shared a room, when Riker led us in choreographed dance routines to all these 'N Sync songs.

I was enjoying the feeling so much, that I'd forgotten to look at the road.

"RYDEL!" Dove screamed.

I turned my head back to face the road in front of me, just in time to stop the car as a minivan pulled on its breaks and skidded around us.

I'm pretty sure some one gave us the finger.

But, even though that car gained control, others weren't so eager to do so.

This time, I was already staring frontwards to see a huge delivery truck rushing at us at 90 miles per hour out of the corner of my eye, hit the passenger side of the car where _Daveigh _was sitting.

And everything went…

_Black._

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAGHOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD !**

**Two words: Plot Twist.**

**Those are my two favorite words, actually :)**

**So, I apologize for not updating sooner, but I hope I made up for it with this cliff hanger...**

**You'll probably hate me for the cliff hanger, though :D**

**Okay, sooooo:_ contest!_**

**__Whoever can guess which celebrity (of 2010) will be Dove's collaboration artist in future episodes wins...**

**Uh... **

**I don't know, what do you want?**

**I could make a one shot for you or do a short collab with you? **

**Yeah, just tell me what you want and here are the choices:**

**A. Usher**

**B. Jesse McCartney**

**C. Jonas Brothers**

**D. Demi Lovato**

**OKAY, GET COMMENTING!**

**LOVE YOU ALL TO ANOTHER GALAXY AND BACK AND I SWEAR YOU ARE THE BEST PEOPLE EVER,**

**~Kara Rose ;) 3 * Flower...**


	43. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Riker's Point of View

"What do you guys want for dinner tonight?" Mom asked, turning to us once we'd come home and sat at the table, hoping for a snack.

All us boys turned to each other and said simultaneously, "BARBECUE CHICKEN!"

Mom laughed and walked to the fridge and started pulling out the chicken from the freezer. The phone started to ring suddenly, but we paid no attention to it. We always just let it go to the answering machine, anyway…

Rocky, Ross, Ryland, and I were laughing about something funny that Ratliff had said at the studio. But, the voice on the answering machine ripped our attention away from the subject.

"-injured in a car accident. Please come to the Olympia Medical Center as soon as possible. Thank you."

_Silence. _

"M-mom?" I asked, carefully.

She turned around at an eerie pace, so slow you'd have thought she was afraid of what was behind her. Maybe she was…

"Get in the car. Now."

We got in the car.

Mother drove in a daze. We weren't sure what we were going to see once we got to OMC. I started to wonder if maybe I should've driven. Then again, my hands were shaking so much that I'd probably have gotten _us _in a car accident.

OMC was the biggest hospital in Los Angeles. That's why it was named Olympia, because Mount Olympus was the greatest mountain to the Greeks and Romans. I don't know why I was thinking of all this history in a time like this… I guess it was to distract me from the things that were starting to creep into the back of my mind.

We didn't even know _who _was lying broken in that hospital.

We didn't know.

Our paces quickened as we stepped out of the car and walked through the hospital entrance. The walls were painted that bright white that makes your eyes burn, and the lights were incandescent so it made the walls glow even more.

When we got to the front desk, my mother tried to speak, but found that she just couldn't without maybe hyperventilating or throwing up. So, I stepped up in my position as the oldest, though right now, I was too scared to be proud of myself.

"Uh… We got a call that we were supposed to come here immediately…"

"You're the Lynch family?" The nurse asked, sweetly.

I nodded.

"Well, you're in the wrong department… Take the elevator to the seventh floor."

"But… But that's the Intensive Car Unit…" My mother managed to point out.

"I'm so very sorry… It was an awful accident. They'll tell you more about it once you report to the ICU information desk… I wish the absolute best for you, I do!" She called as we pressed the 'up' arrow on the button on the elevator behind us.

"Thank you," we all replied with sad smiles. The elevator ride was dead silent. No one spoke. No one moved. The doors opened and we hesitated. I looked at my mom and she urged me to make the first move. So, I did.

Everyone followed.

"Hello! I assume you're the Lynch family, correct?"

"That is correct," I replied, suddenly thinking of how I sounded like Daveigh.

"The doctors are currently running some tests, so you can't see them right now." _Them…_

_Please don't say-_

"The girls aren't even mentally ready to see you yet… And, you wouldn't want to see them right now, either. You might never un-see it, honestly. I took one glimpse at those pretty faces and…" She looked at my mom who started to sob. "I'm so sorry… But, I can't lie to you about how awful this situation is."

I breathed in deeply as my own mother sobbed into my shirt sleeve.

I remember when I was little and cried like this to my mother.

It felt horrible.

"Please, take a seat in the waiting room. One of the doctor's will be out shortly to tell you more about the girls' conditions…" She said, concernedly and led us to the waiting room around the corner. We waited (I totally understood why it was called a WAITING room) for what seemed like hours (and probably was), before a doctor came out to inform us of what was going on.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Minskoff. You're the Lynch family?"

"Yes."

"I suppose you're wondering just what happened, and also what's happening in there…" He pointed to the door of Rydel's room, then to the door of Daveigh's room. We nodded. "Well, we found the car tipped over on its side, and the impacting car crashed into it. The girls' car was almost split in half, as well. The radio was playing crackly once we got there. We think the girls had probably gotten distracted by the music that was playing, and weren't paying attention to the road.

"Their conditions are not great… Not good, even. Ms. Lynch is in better health, however than Ms. Chase. The car hit the passenger's side, so it affected Daveigh even more than Rydel. But, both of them are in… Bad situations… They're not awake ye-"

"They're UNCONSIOUS?" My mother asked, stunned.

"Yes… And, we don't know if memory loss will be an issue… When they wake up we will know… However, we're not quite sure that they'll wake up, either…"

"WHAT!?" Now, everyone was stunned.

"We have no way of knowing… I'm very sorry. We'll have the girls cleaned off soon, so you can go and see them. We'll update you soon. Goodbye," the doctor called behind his shoulder as he went into Rydel's room.

_We have no way of knowing..._

__**HEY GUYS! Guess what?! I UPDATED! :)**

**Yeah, I know right!? ON A WEDNESDAY! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter (or rather, didn't enjoy it, because Dove and Delly are lying in a hospital half-dead...)!**

**I'll update soon (probably Sunday!) and give you sooooomeeee moreeee!**

**Love you all way too much to be healthy,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**


	44. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Ratliff's Point of View

I looked at my watch. _They should've been here four hours ago… _I thought as I stood in the rain outside of Home Depot. Don't even ask how I got there to begin with, or why the Lynches needed to be there.

Finally, I pulled out my phone and clicked my first speed dial. It rang six times. Finally, one of those singing idiots must have realized that their phone was ringing, and someone picked up. Oh, no wait. That was their ANSWERING MACHINE!

I mean, it was fine. I had only been waiting in torrential downpour for four hours outside of Home Depot. And, everybody knows Lowe's is better than Home Depot!

_Okay, El. Just calm down. There's probably a logical explanation why their not here._

_It's probably that they hate you._

_Yeah, thanks for being positive._

Then, an ingenious idea came to me as I dialed Riker's cell phone number. It only rang once before Riker picked it up. "WHAT!?"

"Well golly gee, what a warm welcome from a person who just left a certain other person out in the rain for four hours at Home Depot!"

He paused. "… Well, why didn't you go inside?"

I practically shook with anger. "BECAUSE, IT'S TWELVE O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING!"

"Oh. Look, sorry Ratliff. Daveigh and Rydel were in a car accident. Like, a bad one. And, we've been in the hospital for over ten hours. We didn't mean to forget you, but we did."

"Well, aren't you all high and might- Wait… WHAT!?"

"You can come down here if you want to. There's not much to see, though. They haven't even let us in to look at them yet. They haven't even woken up yet." That was when I noticed the stress and the anxiety in his voice. He also sounded tired.

"Wow… Wow. Dude, I'm coming down there. I don't care if there's nothing to see. They're my siblings, too."

"Thanks, Ratliff."

"If I run, I can make it there before six a.m.…"

"Good luck."

"You're telling me…"

"See you soon."

"Bye."

And, with that I started running.

It was AWFUL. Worst experience of my life, because with every step I kept agonizing over the girls. And, with every step I felt I was closer to dying of a heart attack. Now I remembered why I didn't join the Lynch family on their weekly trips to the gym, and instead stayed home with Daveigh and ate cheese balls and popcorn chicken while watching Drake and Josh. Best decision I had ever made.

So, it didn't actually take me six hours to get to the hospital. It was more like forty-five minutes, because it turns out Olympia Medical Center was only four miles away from Home Depot. Lucky me.

"Hi, where is the Lynch family?"

"You're Ellington Ratliff?"

I nodded. "Okay, take the elevator to the seventh floor which, before you ask, yes, is the ICU." She smiled sadly, and I returned the favor.

All of them sat in the waiting room looking just, plainly put, horrible. They looked how I felt. So, I took my seat beside Rocky and joined them in looking horrible. I'm not sure if they expected me to lighten the mood or not, to make them forget everything. Even though I was Ratliff, I just couldn't find any joy in the situation. And, there was none.

A few more hours passed into the early morning. Finally, a clean coated doctor, whom I learned to be Doctor Minskoff, told us it was okay to come in and see the girls. We weren't sure which room to go in first, but the nurses led us into Rydel's room so we wouldn't have to choose. How could we? Which sweet, innocent girl did we want to see lying broken before us first?

It wasn't at all something I wanted to think about.

Rydel's pretty blonde hair fell slightly in her face. Rocky brushed it away. They had replaced her most likely pink outfit with a crisp white gown, the kind you always see people in hospitals wear. And, I remembered that that wasn't strange, because we were actually in a hospital.

I kept getting distracted as I looked at her. She lay peacefully before us, but this was anything but a peaceful situation. I tried to listen to what the doctor was explaining.

"-several broken bones. We're not sure when her state of consciousness when return, but we do know she is showing signs of internal brain usage besides breathing and the beating of her heart."

An open cut began to bleed again, so they forced us out of Rydel's room and into Daveigh's room.

While Rydel had had full color in her complexion, Daveigh looked deathly pale. Though, she's always been very pale to begin with, she looked even more so now. It was scary.

I was scared.

I looked at Riker. I knew this was just too much for him. He was trying to stand there and be strong while the rest of them all cried around him. But, there's only so much an eighteen year old boy can take.

"Ms. Chase suffers an even more severe condition, I'm afraid. She is showing little to no signs of internal brain usage unlike Rydel, who is showing very promising signs. Daveigh may even be paralyzed from the waist down or suffer memory loss…"

I gulped.

"But, that's only a small possibility. But, with these conditions, you never really know until the patient is awake. And, for Ms. Chase that might be a long time. The car impacted her straight on. It wasn't a pleasant thing when we found them. Such pretty young girls. I can't and won't tell you any more-"

"No, please! Tell us-"

"Mom," Riker choked out the syllable. That put an end to her protests. If Dr. Minskoff had told us more, we'd be sick to our stomachs.

It might've been enough to make me never laugh again.

**A little bit of humor added into this one at the beginning... I thought you'd appreciate that considering what's happening...**

**So, who would like to know what happens to Daveigh and Rydel?**

**EVERYBODY!?**

**WELL TOO BAD, BECAUSE I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! **

**(No, really...)**

**Anyway, an update this weekend!**

**Love you all as much as I love R5,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**


	45. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Rocky's Point of View

"So…" I said awkwardly as we came out of Daveigh's room.

"Yeah?" Riker asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping you'd have something to say." Everyone laughed a little at that. But, I didn't really feel great about it.

"Should we head home?" Dad asked as the first glimpse of sun came across the horizon.

"Sure, it's the afternoon somewhere." Ross chimed, and we were too tired to say how stupid that was so we just nodded and walked out groggily to the van. Home seemed empty, kind of. Without the giggles and hops and skips of the girls it just wasn't the same magical place it had always been. Maybe I was just tired, but I actually started crying.

"Oh, Rocky, honey… Go up to bed. All of you go to sleep right now. We'll be up soon, ourselves," Mom ordered us.

I agreed without any protest.

Riker walked up after me and he looked like he could fall apart at any second. But, he wasn't going to, and we all knew it. He hadn't said a word the whole car ride home. When Mom and Dad looked at him, part of them just wanted him to cry. They wanted him to stop being strong. But at the same time, it was good to have a leader, and Mom and Dad knew it wasn't them right now.

"Hey, Riker?" I asked, and he stopped at his open door and turned to face me.

"Yeah, Roc?"

"This is awful."

"I know…"

"I'm not sure what to actually say to you. I just wanted to make sure you could still talk." He smiled at that, and gave me a bro hug which I actually appreciated.

"Don't worry about me. Don't worry about anything except getting a good… morning's sleep…" We smiled. "Everything's going to be just fine, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, bro."

"Sweet dreams."

"You, too."

And, everything was going to be alright. In that second he said it, I believed it. Because when Riker says something, he means it. He doesn't just tell us stuff when it's not true. Riker knew it. He just did. I can't explain it any other way.

Even though he told me not to, I worried a little bit. I didn't really sleep that much, but it felt good to just lie down and stare at the ceiling for once. I just had hours to think about everything. I actually like thinking, even though Ross would probably come out with a comment like, "Wow, I didn't know Rocky had a brain!" or something, but whatever. I do.

At about two o' clock in the afternoon, Mom came in and gave us all trays full of food, which I gladly ate since I never even noticed but I was STARVING. Mom smoothed my bangs across my face and said, "Are you going to try and be strong, too? Because, Riker's really starting to worry me."

"Nah, I'll cry on your shoulder all you want." She laughed, which was good. Because the truth was,_ I'd_ been worried about _her_ for a very long time. "I think he's okay. I just sort of talked to him, and he seemed fine. He said everything was going to be alright…"

She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Well, I sure hope he's right…" She started to head out the door, but just before she left she turned around and added, "He usually is."

Nothing has ever been truer than that statement.

I scoffed down Mom's pancakes quicker than you can say "BUTTERNUT SQUASH" in a Southern drawl. They were yummy.

So was the bacon.

I got up and brushed my teeth, then put on the outfit I'd chosen for today the day before. Yeah, laugh all you want, I pick out my outfits the night before, blah, blah, blah. At least I'm not an incoherent slob like Ross.

I laced up my favorite electric green converse and started down the stairs. That's when we got the phone call…

I heard the answering machine loud and clear:

"They're awake!"

**WWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONNA KILL THEM OFFF BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA- *coughs***

**Um. Okay. **

**Sorry, it's a tad bit short...**

**But, I hope you liked it anyway!**

**Love you all so very much,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**


	46. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Riker's Point of View

Overall, I guess you could say everything had taken a toll on me… It was funny (but not too funny) how your life could change in a matter of hours, minutes- seconds, really. Because, ever since we got that phone call, our whole family has been in turmoil, practically.

Not to sound negative or anything.

"They're awake."

They're awake.

_They're awake._

Mom and Dad didn't even have to yell at us to get in the car. We all just ran as fast as we possibly could- the faster we got in the car, the faster we got to see Rydel and Daveigh. My gorgeous sister and my beautiful… Well, um… Er- My beautiful… Dove?

Anyways, my sleep had been light, so I heard the phone ring loud and clear. I threw on a new shirt as quick as I could.

_PANTS! Nah, I don't need them…_

"RIKER! PUT ON PANTS, YOU IDIOT!" Mom yelled at me.

_Okay, pants it is. But, I'm not wasting time putting on jeans. Then again, Dove would SEE me…_

"Riker, get your butt down here, but if you don't have pants on, don't bother coming down yet. We can wait!" Dad called.

I quick threw on some looser fitting jeans so that I could look good, but casual. Was I really thinking about how I looked?

I ran down the stairs and out the door to the car. Dad drove stiffly but swiftly, as he usually did, but this time there was more tension. However, it was almost good tension… Excitement, kind of. I was just glad Mom wasn't driving again. That wouldn't have been too good.

"Ah, the lovely Lynch family! We were so surprised to see that the girls woke up. And, what we thought was really amazing was that they woke up simultaneously- almost at the exact same time. It was like they had a connection of some sort… Must be best friends, huh?"

"Since forever," Mom answered with a small smile.

"We've had a chance to talk to Rydel. So far, she's okay, but she's having a little trouble recalling some past events- but, it's nothing a little mental therapy can't fix. Also, her left leg and right hand aren't functioning quite right, but, again, it's nothing that therapeutic classes can't help."

We all sighed almost at once, exhaled one big breath- like we were one single person feeling the exact same thing. Relief.

"What about-"

"Unfortunately, we haven't had time to check on her yet since we called you. It was really a spur of the moment call, and you all got here so quickly, which I'm thankful for. You may visit Ms. Lynch in the mean time, though."

A little of the nervousness was back in the room. There was something they weren't telling us. I looked at Rocky, who caught my gaze. The raise of his eyebrows confirmed my suspicions. We followed the doctor anyway to Rydel's room.

Some of the color had returned to her face, a lot of it actually, but her eyes were seemingly red around the rim from crying.

"H-hi…"

We couldn't resist practically trampling her with our hugs and kisses and hellos and all around love. She was okay. She was going to be okay.

"It's… It's all my fault," she whispered quietly, so quietly I wasn't sure if I was the only one who heard it.

"Princess-" Dad began to soothe, but she wasn't going to have it.

"No. I did it. I'm to blame. But, I didn't mean to." Now, I knew just exactly why she'd been crying. She was beating herself up about this, just like I always did along with the rest of our family. It must run in our blood…

"So, I see you're not going to give up on this. You're right. You did it. It's your fault. But, Rydes, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay. Nobody's mad at you. Promised. We love you," I said, stroking her cheek. She offered me a sad smile, which meant she believed me.

"Thanks."

"Any time…"

"I keep getting this awful feeling though, that something's not right with Dove… I mean, obviously something's not right with both of us, but I mean like _seriously. _Didn't you feel like Dr. Minskoff or whatever was lying to us when he said they hadn't 'checked her out' yet? That's an awfully strange thing for a doctor to say. How did they know she was awake?"

I nodded.

"We were thinking the exact same thing," Rocky agreed.

"Maybe we should go ask?" Ross offered up.

It couldn't hurt.

Or, knowing us, it probably could.

Rydel tried to follow but Ryland pushed her back down onto the hospital bed. "Where do you think you're going missy?"

She stuck her tongue put at him. "Loser."

"An awfully smart loser," Rocky said.

"Good job, little bro. Keep enforcing the rules." I teased him.

We left (without Rydel, much to her disliking) to go find Dr. Minskoff.

"Hi! Just finished up in there," he said, pointing back to Daveigh's room which he had just come out of, clipboard in hand.

"Hi, so, uh, we were just, uh, wondering if you had any more news about Dove?" I asked, chickening out. I was met with rude stares from Rocky, Ross and Ryland, but I didn't really care. I glared back. _Don't burn your bridges, because you may need to cross them again later. _They knew exactly what I was thinking and rolled their eyes.

"Oh, er, yes… Well, I'm very sorry to inform you that…"

**THAT, WHAT!? OH MY GOD, I'M SO MEEEEEAAAAN AREN'T I!? **

**Oh, well guys! I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen next, so I just stopped.**

**But, I will continue where we left off over the weekend or maybe next Tuesday (Tuesday's are becoming my days, huh?). TUESDAYS RULE FOREVER.**

**Thank you, as well to everyone who sends me reviews and comments and who reads and follows and favorites and everything!**

**Okay, so I will not keep rambling on and on. Watch the Presidential debate tonight, it's good for you!**

**Love you all very much (as much as I love Tuesdays),**

**~Kara Rose **** 3 * Flower…**


	47. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Riker's Point of View

"It looks like Ms. Chase has a serious case of amnesia. She… doesn't remember much at all. Though, she has been asking for her parents."

I heard Mom and Dad sigh with relief.

"Except it's not you two who she is recalling. It's a Margaret and Jeffrey Chase… I assume these are her birth parents."

"Y-yes… She came to us when she was very, very young," Mom managed to say.

"If you'd like to go and see her, then that's up to you… Daveigh is not going to recognize you. I'm not sure if you'd like to bare that or not."

"Thank you, Doctor," my dad huffed, pushing her door open and entering the room. Sometimes, I just absolutely love my dad.

Dr. Minskoff, I have to admit, had me more scared then I ever was before. If she was unconscious at least we could all still have the easiness that she knew who we were.

She didn't know who we were…

"Hi, honey…" Mom greeted her, speaking gently. I was proud of her that she'd mustered up enough courage to say something to Dove.

"Who are you? Do you have the wrong room or something?"

_Ouch. I didn't expect that to hurt so bad._

"No, Daveigh, we're your parents… Well, so to speak…" Dad tried to explain, though our situation was a tough one to explain. I often failed at explaining it when someone would say, 'ew, you like your sister?' or something like that. But, it wasn't like we expected anyone to understand…

Family is family, and you get what you get.

"Um… No… No, you're not…" Her face turned quizzical, and of course she did not understand.

"You don't remember this, but… Dear, your parents left when you were very little and you came to us on this big long journey…" Mom said.

"How long?"

"Oh, quite long for a girl your age... What were you? Three or four?" Dad asked, looking for clarification.

I tried to think back. The funny thing was I couldn't even remember…

She'd just been ours for so long…

Forever, really.

"How long?" She asked again, cocking her head to the side like a puppy. She was just so dang cute.

"A week? Maybe two?" Mom guessed.

Daveigh nodded.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Oh, yes… We all knew Dove would be a lawyer one day. She was always asking questions and assuming the worst of people. Nohing had really changed in her mind… Except for the fact that she didn't know who we were.

It was only a minor detail. (Cue nervous laughter.)

"Well… For one thing, what's your favorite soda?" I stepped in.

"My favorite _soda_?" She looked at me like I was crazy, which I am.

"Yes."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope."

"Okay, then… My favorite soda is Sprite."

I pulled out the bottle of Sprite from my bag and exclaimed triumphantly.

"Okay, lucky guess…" When she said that, I smirked. She glared. "This time, I'll ask a question and you answer. Got it, blondie?"

"Hit me with your best shot!" We both couldn't help but crack a smile.

"What's my favorite… TV Show?"

"Suite Life of Zach and Cody!"

"Okay, it's a classic. Another one."

"Go ahead."

"My favorite… male actor?"

"Leonardo DiCaprio, but only from when he was hot in the '90's."

"Ugh… Um, my favorite… female singer?"

"You don't like a lot of female singers, but speaking classically, you idolize Barbra Streisand, and speaking modernly, you have a guilty pleasure for Britney Spears's music."

"My favorite food?"

"It's a three way tie between a turkey dinner, chocolate chip pancakes with bacon, and salmon with the ruffle-y kind of sweet potato fries."

"Movie?"

"You're a sucker for most Disney Channel Original Movies, especially Zenon, High School Musical, and Halloweentown, but you also love the Blind Side and Titanic."

"Book!?"

"The Harry Potter Series."

"Which one's my favorite?"

"The Prisoner of Azkaban."

"Chapter?"

"Sixteen."

"OKAY! OKAY… I give up…" She breathed in deeply. "You're my family. But, that still doesn't change the fact, unfortunately, that I don't remember you. I don't know you…" She looked around at us all. "Any of you." She looked upset, helpless really.

But she was right.

And, there was nothing we could do about it.

**Can't say too much right now you guys (X Factor's on and I'm missing it, oh noooo!) :)**

**But, I thought this chapter was pretty cute between Dove and Riker, so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Love you all very much,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**


	48. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Daveigh's Point of View

I lay in the hospital bed for a while. Boring. I turned on the TV. Boring. I watched an old granny tackle Rocky in the hallway…

_Wait- hold on… NOT BORING!_

Two weeks passed. My "family" constantly visited me- every day, actually. They were really nice. Like, _really _nice. Probably the best people I'd ever met. And, after a while I actually stopped doubting that they were my family. Something about us, when they were around, just clicked.

I spent those two weeks trying to learn their names and little things about them that were important. I had apparently known these people all my life, so I was hoping that maybe something they said would trigger my memory and make me remember what had happened the past years of my life. So far, no such luck.

Stormie and Mark, who I actually kind of started thinking of as Mom and Dad (sort of, you can't rush these things, people), were caring and pretty funny. I liked the way they looked at each other and all of their kids and even me. It was like they had hearts the size of Antarctica. They were AMAZING. Stormie said that it was "like the first time we met all over again". However, I knew it really wasn't. This time, I couldn't remember the Lynch family, _my_ family. The first time, we had just never met before.

Then, there were the kids, who were more like teens who acted like kids. First, there was the youngest, and his name was Ryland, whom I had taken a liking to calling "Ry-Ry", though he rolled his eyes when I did. Mark said I used to do that all the time. Ironic, huh? He played football (modified, he was angry about that- he should've made freshman by now!), and he managed his siblings' band called R5. Apparently they were pretty famous. I bet they were good too.

Ross was the second youngest, though he kind of looked younger than Ryland, because he was shorter and leaner than him. He had beach blonde hair, which he informed me that he dyed blonde, but only because I asked. Ross had been in some commercials (on Disney Channel, specifically) and he is currently in the process of auditioning for some TV show (like, Adam or Ashley?) that won't air for another couple years. He sings and plays rhythm guitar in R5.

Rocky was the same age as me, but a few months younger, actually. He was really funny, and I cracked up at just about anything he did. Maybe it was all the pain medication, but, hey, that boy is dang hilarious. He just can't get enough of music, and it's basically his life. I don't blame him. Though he's sometimes a show off, he's also quiet and sweet, too. I like him a lot- but, no, not like that! He plays lead guitar in R5, and occasionally he sings a line or six.

Rydel was just the prettiest girl I've ever met (which would be true, because I don't remember meeting anyone, ever, so…). She was apparently the one driving the car at the time of the accident, but why would I blame her? She's too lovely and sweet and wonderful to blame. We have a lot of the same interests, and she's a princess- like me (insert giggles). She is my spiritual soul mate and I can't wait to spend more time with her once I'm out of this rat hole. She plays the keys and does some singing in R5, too.

However, the oldest guy just… He just… I can't describe it. I think he's in love with me. Maybe we had talked about it before (or maybe we'd even kissed!) and I just can't remember. Maybe we were dating… This was JUST like the Vow, except I had no factual evidence whether we were actually in a relationship. Ugh, this sucked. Every time I heard his name my stomach just flipped and flew away into a million little fluttering butterflies. _Riker. _Sure, his name was a prison, but he certainly made prison look sexy. And, not just that, but also, he KNEW me. He knew everything about me. I think I love him. No, too soon, right? Oh, who cares!? I'll have at it! And, as he said, he does a little slappada bass and some vocals in R5.

God, I'd love to slap HIS bass…

Oh, yeah… This is supposed to be PG.

My bad.

Continue.

So, finally the day came for me to leave the hospital. Rehabilitation had gone well, though I still needed to go to some physical therapy classes to help me function without the broken bones in my body (of which, there was a large assortment of). Dad (oh, yes! It finally stuck!) pushed me in my wheelchair, which I found quite embarrassing, and I think they expected me to, as well.

The house was pretty large and fun-looking. It was white, and pretty much spotless. Fancy, is what I'd call it. But, the good kind of fancy. Not the stuck-up rich kind, but the elegant kind. Until I could walk again, I was sleeping in the spare bedroom which was conveniently downstairs. There was no time to build a ramp, and I protested that there absolutely was NO NEED to. I didn't even remember what my room looked like, so why would I miss it?

Mom (yes, that stuck too, thank heavens!) made great food. Amazing food. GLORIOUS FOOD.

I think eating will be my favorite time of the day now. Oh, wait… It already was (laughter). Well, it'll be even better now!

I got tired pretty early (again, I blame the pain medication) around 9:30. Riker took me to the guest bedroom, and spread the blankets out and fluffed my pillows. I loooove it when people do that. This kid is AWESOME. I can NOT get enough of him. I sound crazy, but the fact of the matter is, that this pain medication makes me crazy… SO, therefore, I sound crazy. Deal with it.

"So, are you all set? Or… Do you want me to stay?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, sorry. I just- Um, I used to do that when you… Had nightmares when we were little or when you didn't feel good or when you just needed someone… I'm gonna shut up now."

I giggled. "You… You can stay… If you want… I sort of need someone right now."

This time it was his turn to raise his eyebrows.

I laughed.

"Uh… Okay, if you want me to…" He took a seat on my bed and I sat next to him.

"Tell me… What happened during all these years that I've missed."

"I certainly couldn't tell you everything."

"Too much?"

"Just enough."

I cocked my head to the side.

"The perfect amount of stuff has happened… I don't want you to feel bad because you can't remember it."

I don't remember when I started crying, I just know that I was in Riker's arms sobbing and sobbing my eyes out (which has been a regular habit of mine (except not into Riker's shirt) since I can remember, AKA two weeks ago). He stroked my cheeks and kissed my tears from my face. It felt warm, comforting. He got up and turned the light out and just held me until I fell asleep.

A dull, dreamless, yet somehow peaceful sleep.

**WHOOT WHOOT! KAY-RA IN THE HOUUUUSEEEE!**

*Listen to Little Things by One Direction if you haven't already. If you didn't like them before, you will now- and if you DID like them before (OR LOVE THEM, LIKE ME) you will LOOOOOOOVEEEE THEM EVEN MORE NOW!

**Hope you liked the chapter! :) It was fun writing...**

**A few little notes:**

_**My thoughts go out to anyone affected by hurricane Sandy over the past couple of days. I hope you either gain power again soon, or are safely evacuated from you homes and uninjured if you were in a severe region. Hope you are all alright! **_

We weren't very affected by it at all, even though everyone kept saying we would be! I'm glad, but I would've like school to be cancelled :)

**Secondly, on a brighter** **note, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Hope everyone has fun trick-or-treating or partying or having no life tomorrow (it's always a nice option, #NerdGirlProz)! :P :)**

_**Make sure to not get into any bad situations with the law or drunk driving or anything. I would hate to know that I lost any of you from anything awful happening. I care about you :)**_

**Everyone review and make sure to tell me what you're being for Halloween!**

_**LOVE YOU ALL, BE SAFE, HAVE FUN (I sound like a police officer/teacher/principal/sophisticated nut job),**_

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**


	49. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Ratliff's Point of View

"I'M BACK!"

_Silence._

"WHO MISSED ME!?"

_More silence._

"HAWAII WAS FUN!"

_Eyebrows raise as they slowly begin to remember._

"I don't know, but I could've sworn we all planned a trip to Hawaii this week… It was set in stone and everything! I got to the airport, gave my ticket to the attendant, got on the flight thinking that you were probably just late as usual, then the plane took off and… A-guess what!?"

"W-what?" Stormie asked, knowing what happened.

"… YOU. WEREN'T. ON. THE. FREAKING. FLIGHT!"

"Oops," Stormie winced.

"Yeah. 'OOPS'. You people are CRAZY."

"Dude, do you think we don't know that already?" Rocky asked.

"Well, I'm just restating it so we're all clear that it is a FACTOID!"

"Chill, Ell," Ross said.

"We're at fault. I thought I'd told everyone that the plans were cancelled," Mark explained. _Not good enough. That flight cost 2,000 dollars since it was the break!_

"Yeah, everyone BUT ME!"

"Sorry."

I sighed. "What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles?" Riker guessed what I would want hopefully.

"Are these waffles with… Chocolate chips inside them?"

"… Yes…?"

I paused. Then, I nodded. "You're forgiven!"

I raced into the kitchen and Stormie started to whip up some yumtastic waffles of goodness.

"Um… Who are you?" A voice from behind me asked.

"Huh?"

"I just don't know who you are…"

"Oh, shut up," I said, knowing she was just playing with me.

"But-"

"Ratliff, she REALLY doesn't know…" Riker said.

"… Oh… But-"

"She has amnesia."

"But-"

"The doctors don't know for how long."

"But-"

"No, her memory might never come back."

"But-"

"Eat yo' dang waffles, boy!"

"Okay."

So, I ate my dang waffles.

They were dang good.

I asked for some dang more.

I got some dang more.

They were also dang good.

I better thank dang Stormie for my flippin' dang good waffles.

"THANKS DANG STORMIE!"

_Did I JUST say that out loud?_

_SMACK._

_Oh, yeah, I did._

"Ow."

"That's for calling me DANG STORMIE!"

"Okay, dang Stormie."

"Oh, quiet you."

I couldn't help but notice how quiet Daveigh was. Because, she was SO quiet. Not a word came out of her except for 'please' and 'thank you'. She ate quickly then asked if she could be excused, and then she left.

"I… I guess I'll go check on her." Riker got up to go check on her.

I asked for more dang waffles.

**RIKER'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Daveigh."

"Go away."

"No."

"Go away."

"No."

"Go away!"

"Okay."

"NO, STAY!"

I smiled and sat down next to her. I hadn't slept in my own room since Daveigh had gotten back from the hospital. She wanted me to stay. How could I not? I loved her. I love her.

"What's wrong? Why did you leave?"

"Because I didn't know that guy."

"Well, why would you?"

"Well, I knew him BEFORE, didn't I?!"

"Yeah, but no one expects you to know who they are."

"He did."

"Yeah, but he's an idiot!"

"I… HEARD THAT!" Ratliff called from outside the door.

"Uh, sorry."

Daveigh giggled, and when I heard that, I smiled.

"Hey, are you going to let a fella in here or what?" Ell asked.

I got up quickly to get the door. Ratliff came in and sat down next to Daveigh.

"Look, it's okay that you didn't know who I was. I just didn't even know your condition. Are we cool?"

"Yeah… I think. Were we cool before…?"

"Totally! We used to do each other's make up, like, all the time, girlfriend!"

Daveigh replied totally serious, "Well, then I'd love to do each other's make up sometime soon."

We stared at her.

"What?"

More staring.

"O. M. G. You thought I was serious!?"

We nodded.

"Uh-huh…" We said at the same time, awkwardly.

"Wow."

That's when we all burst out laughing.

It was like nothing had ever happened.

But, what we shouldn't have been ignoring, was that…

Something HAD happened.

**HEY GUYS! Sort of a short chapter tonight, because it's ELECTION DAYYYYY! I've gotta go watch the news (and Colbert and J-Stew of course) to see who's a-winnin'!**

**Hope you liked the chapter, and review and tell me what you thought, andddd who you want to win the election!**

**Love you all to smithereens,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**

**P.S. Please don't hate me if you're not for him (because I don't hate you if you're for Romney!), but I'm for OBAMA! :) :) :)**


	50. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Daveigh's Point of View

"Hey."

"Hey…"

I looked down awkwardly, trying to look very interested in the floor.

"Um… So… Hey."

"You said that already," I said, smiling.

"Oh, right. Uh, yeah. So, I was wondering if you-" My phone started ringing.

"Uh… Just- just one second, okay? Hold that thought…" I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Hey-lo?"

"Hi! Ms. Chase, this is Jon calling from Hollywood Records. I just wanted to ask how you were doing."

"Hollywood Records?!" I exclaimed, positive that it was a wrong number, or a prank call at the least.

"Oh God," Riker muttered, grabbing the phone from my hand.

"Hey!" I yelled, but he replied by covering my mouth with his hand.

"JHFHAFJHAFHSFHD!" I pronounced very clearly, no thanks to Riker's stupid hand.

"SHUT. UP."

I shut up.

"Hey, Jon, it's Riker. Um, you see, Daveigh has a little amnesia. Actually, a lot of amnesia. Um, she doesn't remember anything…"

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Oh… That's not good at all. Is she feeling well?"

"Other than a few broken bones, she's alright."

"Does she want to come in to work on recording?"

"I'll ask her, but first I've sort of gotta explain everything. Can I call you back in a few?"

"Sure, talk to you soon."

"Bye." Riker handed my phone back to me.

"W-what was THAT about?!"

"Well, you see, you kind of have a recording contract with Hollywood Records and Jon is your representative- you were coming home from the studio after you'd written an entire album when you got in the accident, by the way."

"Wow, thanks Riker. It's great that you all informed me on what I had missed, considering it was just MY LIFE, and all!"

"Sorry. We forget things a lot."

"Mmm."

"Don't be mad."

"WHY SHOULDN'T I BE!?"

"Because beautiful people shouldn't get mad."

I looked at him.

"Loser."

"Hey, you remembered your old nickname for me!" Riker exclaimed happily.

"Shut up."

"YOU shut up."

"No, YOU shut up."

"NO, YOU shut up."

"I dislike you."

"Why, can't say it?"

"Say what?"

"You can't say you hate me!"

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't. Cause it's not truuuueeee!"

"I HATE YOU."

He opened his eyes wider.

"Oh. You proved me wrong. I was hopin' ya wouldn't."

"Eh."

"Eh."

I leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm around me. He kissed the top of my head and I traced the letters on his R5 Tour t-shirt. My left hand was on his right knee and he played with a strand of my hair, now cropped so that it fell just around my chin, framing my face.

He caught my eyes, and placed his hand on my cheek and drew his thumb across it gently.

"Y-you, um, you have to call back Jon."

His smile faded.

"Oh, yeah. I do, don't I?"

I nodded.

He grabbed my phone.

"Wait- I never asked you if you wanted to record today… That was kind of the point of the whole thing."

"Oh, um, I guess I'll go in. It sounds like fun!" I smiled.

"Cool."

He hit the call back button, and it picked up on two rings. "Hello?"

"Hi Jon, it's Riker. Dove says she's willing to come in."

"Great! Have her here by noon."

"Will do."

"See you then."

"Cool."

He handed my phone back to me and I put it in my pocket again.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven fifteen."

"WE HAVE FORTY FIVE MINUTES."

"No, YOU have forty five minutes."

"But-"

"Drive yourself."

"NO! But, RIKERRRRR! I CAN'T drive! I DON'T REMEMBER LEARNING! Heck, I didn't know I learned in the first place! I barely know how old I am!"

He turned around and I threw him the keys to his car.

No, I do not have a spare set.

No, I did not stalker-ish-ly duplicate them.

I just found them and stole them.

"Demon child."

"I take that as a compliment." I grinned.

"Fine, c'mon."

"YAY!"

I grabbed his arm and we drove off happily ever after into the sunset.

Or, at least that's what happened in my mind…

**SORRY, THIS SHOULD'VE BEEN UP YESTERDAY BUT I HAD A TWO HOUR MATH LESSON LAST NIGHT (it's usually on Wednesday nights)...**

**I hope you like it! I was listening to Ed Sheeran when I wrote it (and I still am... ADDICTED!), so it's pretty descriptive, right? LOL, I wish.**

**WHO LOVES ONE DIRECTION'S SOPHOMORE ALBUM, TAKE ME HOME?! TELL ME IF YOU DO, AND WHAT YOUR FAVE SONG ON IT IS!**

**Love you all to the moon and back,**

**~Kara Rose :)3 * Flower...**


	51. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Ross's Point of View

"Um… Ross?"

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess- it's a love story, baby, just say…-_

"ROSS!?"

"WHAT!?"

"I wanna go home."

"… You, what?"

"I. WANT. TO. GO. HOME."

"Well why!?"

"Because I'm so bored, and you're being pretty annoying."

"Oh… Really?" I said, feeling guilty. I had taken Mary out to a foot ball game, thinking it would be fun. And, in case you were wondering, it wasn't.

"Yeah."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

We got up and walked out the gates and started heading home. I didn't know it was going to be a disaster. I was just a stupid kid, GOD. Don't hate me.

She sighed and turned away.

I tried to take her hand but she moved it away at my touch. Darn it.

"Mary, what's wrong…?"

"Ross…"

I tilted her chin up to mine and she had no choice but to lock eyes with me. I could see the tears start to form in her eyes, and I cocked my own head to the side. _Why is she crying?_

"I-I…" Then the tears slid down her face and I brushed them away with my hand. She looked down. "It's not the same anymore… Between us. I'm not sure what happened, but s-something happened. We changed."

At least now I knew why she was crying. I started to choke up but I sucked it up before she noticed.

"Oh… Well… We can still work it ou-"

She shook her head and took my hand. "No, we can't. At least not right now. I need some time. I just- I'm so sorry Ross. We just need to take a break for a while. Maybe focus on ourselves for a while- at least, that's what I need to do."

"Wow." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't even begin to _think _about what I wanted to say. "Wow," I said again. "Okay, fine."

"Ross-"

"No, no, no. I get it. See ya around."

Was I being a jerk?

Heck yeah.

But, did it feel good?

Hell yeah.

Rocky's Point of View

Iris bit my lip cutely, and I tugged at her ear. Things couldn't be going better between us.

Well, so I thought…

God, I hate it when I do that.

As Dad says, "Son, every time you think another thought, a cute, innocent puppy dies."

So, I guess we could blame my dad for making me as thoughtless as I am today. THANKS, DADDY!

So, when I arrived at Iris' door at 8 o' clock, I expected her to tackle me and hug me and love me and whatever, but let's just say things didn't go quite as well as I had expected them to.

"HI IRIS!"

Then she just started crying, crying, crying… Crying… Crying… CRYING… AND, FINALLY…

CRYIIIINNNNGGGG!

YIPPEEE!

"Iris, what's the matter?!" I asked, pulling her into my chest and kissing the top of her head gently. I slid my thumb across her face, her cheeks felt soft and warm and I could feel her shiver a little as my skin touched hers.

"Roc…"

Uh-oh. She never used my nickname unless she was mad at me.

"I have to break up with you."

"… Wait. You be trippin' right?"

"No, Rocky. I'm not trippin'," she said sarcastically.

My eyes grew a little wider.

"I'm breaking up with you…"

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't."

_Ouch. _"Ouch."

"I'm sorry. Just… Go."

"But- but, why!?"

"Roc."

"No, tell me why. I want to know."

She sighed. "I can't tell you."

"Why the heck not?!"

"Because I'm not supposed to!"

"WHY NOT?!"

"'CAUSE I'D GET IN HUGE TROUBLE!"

"I'M STILL NOT UNDERSTANDING!"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO UNDERSTAND! JUST GET OUT BEFORE MY DAD COMES HOME!"

I stopped. "Your dad?"

She stomped her foot slightly, obviously upset she'd let that slip. "Ugh, Rocky, please don't-"

"Is it him? Does he not like me?"

She nodded and looked away.

"So you're just going to let us go, and what we have."

"Rocky-"

"Don't 'Rocky' _me. _I actually thought you cared…" She started to cry again. "You hear that? I _thought _something. And, it cost the world a DEAD PUPPY! So just have that on your conscience! YOU MADE ME KILL A PUPPY! How does that make you feel!? Ugh, just FORGET IT." I opened the door and walked home. Ross was sitting on the couch watching a, no doubtedly, sappy movie with a HUGE bowl of all different kinds of candy and food.

"Break up?" I asked him, sitting down to watch the chick flick and grabbing a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup.

"Tell me about it…"

**B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but- *BURSTS INTO TEARS***

**BREAK UP CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR R!**

**Yeah, now you are all very upset with me, I know, I know. Well, just wait and find out what happens, you crazy chili peppers! :)**

**Happy Thanksgiving to all!**

**I'm definitely thankful that I have all of you beautiful people reading my story. Couldn't be happier! (OMG, WICKED REFERENCE, but the difference is, I actually COULDN'T be happier) :)**

**Love you very, very, very much,**

**~Kara Rose ;) 3 * Flower...**


	52. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Daveigh's Point of View

_The studio. _

Best. Day. Ever!

Well- it actually _was _the best day ever for me, because I couldn't remember that many days to begin with. And, the days I remembered did NOT involve anything: A) Spectacular, B) Fabulous, C) Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious, or D) Fun in any way, shape, or form.

Now, don't get me wrong- I was _in love _with my new family… They cared for me, they treated me like one of their own… I couldn't thank them enough for what they had done for me in the past few weeks. But…

_The studio!_

Maggie, Alexa, and Ellen- all there to help _me_! To organize things for _me_! To pick out outfits for _me_! To write songs for _me_! But, most of all, they were genuine girls. They were… _Friends._

Riker and I got in the car, and he quickly turned to me and asked enthusiastically, "OHMIGOD, GIRLFRIEND, HOW WAS IT!?"

"OMG GAL PAL, IT WAS TOTES FABULOSO!" I smiled and clapped my hands, very happily.

We drove home in a comfortable silence- well, except for the radio which was now playing "Animal" by Neon Trees. I listened and sang the words in my head. I sighed.

"What?" Riker asked.

"This is all so perfect… Am I dreaming?" I asked, and his eyes met mine.

"Well, I hope not. You deserve all this- because, you're perfect," he blushed immediately when he said this.

"Oh, please," I said with a smile. "I already know that!"

We laughed and Riker back into the driveway. I looked at his hands, firmly place on the wheel. I wished…

_No._

I had to stop wishing.

Riker obviously just didn't like me that way.

I had to move with the times- be spontaneous. Wishing only wounds the heart. Maybe I could find someone to help me get over him. Someone who reciprocated my interest.

I walked in the door, Riker right behind me, and immediately I saw Ross and Rocky on the couch with tear stains on their cheeks and fresh waterworks ready to fall. _What are they watching?_

Romeo and Juliet.

I decided I'd join them so I sat myself down in between both of them, and right away they both leaned their heads on my shoulders. I ran my fingers through Ross's hair and caressed Roc's cheeks.

"Breakup…-s?" I asked.

They nodded sadly.

Romeo and Juliet ended, which made Ross more upset, but Rocky actually liked the ending. He laughed when they died.

Which made me laugh.

Which then turned into Ross grabbing a pillow and beating up both of us.

Which then turned into a massive pillow fight between all three of us.

Finally, we laid down on top of each other. My head was on Rocky's stomach, and Ross's head was on my stomach. Soon, Ross fell asleep. Rocky ran his fingers through my now medium-length hair, and braided it, much to my surprise.

"Are you braiding my hair?" I asked.

"Um, yes."

"You know how to braid?" I asked, quite shocked.

"Um, yes."

"When did you learn that?"

"Well, when you live with both you and Rydel, a boy does not simply go through life without knowing how to braid hair."

I laughed. "Wow, Rocky. You are SO awesome."

"Sexy."

"What!?"

"Awesome-sexy."

"Um…?"

"I am awesome-sexy. You used to call me that all the time…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, that certainly fits you."

He blushed and I snuggled up to his side, and laid my head between his shoulder and his neck, and he put his arm around me.

"You know, when we were younger, I used to have this major crush on you," he said, sheepishly.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Yeah… You kind of always liked Riker, though… So I stopped trying."

"Oh…"

Silence.

I sat up.

We looked into each other's eyes.

People always say how it's so easy to get caught up in a moment. Well, I guess that's exactly what happened with Rocky and I. Because, I never thought it would ever happen, but it did.

We kissed.

**OMG. MISS KARA ROSE. YOU ARE SO DEVIOUS.**

**I have left you all waiting for 12 days, and haven't updated...**

**AND I JUST WROTE THIS AND KILLED EVERYONE :)**

**Wow...**

**I am so good.**

**Okay, aside from that, I am very sorry I haven't updated! I was sick and missed almost the entire week of school, and I had dance troupe over the weekend- which is a lot of hours everyday.**

**So, I wrote this super duper feels-packed chapter.**

**Elizabeth is gon' be soooo mad- OMG, WAS GONNA HAPPEN TO IRIS!?**

**EVEN I DON'T KNOW.**

**That was all right-at-the-moment writing...**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

**Okay, love you all very, very, very, very, very, very, very much,**

**~Kara Rose ;) 3 * Flower...**


	53. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51  
Riker's Point of View**

Okay, so I was just completely minding my own business, when I see my brother kissing my girl.

Okay, well, she didn't know she was basically my girlfriend... And, um, well, I never actually told her...  
Okay, so it was a little bit my fault.

But, it was mostly Rocky's fault.

When in doubt, always blame Rocky.

Because, most of the time, he really was to blame.

Don't laugh at my emphasis of many words. I'm very angry right now. No, really. Stop it.

SHUT UP!

Fine, be that way.

I'll just get on with the story, then.

So, I was just coming down to grab a juice pouch when I stumble upon a full make-out session, and let me tell you, it was really getting heavy. Like, yeah, ew, but it was happening right in front of my own eyes.

I could feel the anger start to rise inside of me, sort of like hot lava in a volcano... But, then I wasn't sure what to think, because it wasn't like she was cheating on me. I never told her about us.

"Um, guys? Like, can you just not do that." They looked up at me with wide eyes. "Yeah, that. Yeah, thanks." I grabbed my juice pouch, tried to hide my sadness, and quickly headed back upstairs to my room, which I slammed and locked the door to.

Rocky was probably explaining everything to her right at that moment. Was she going to hate me? Or hate Rocky? Or like me? Or like Rocky?

I groaned as I picked up my guitar and started to play a song. I wasn't sure what I was playing...

I heard a knock on my door. "Riker!" She called. "It's open," I replied, dryly.

"Hey..." She listened to the song I was playing. After a few moments she said, "Wait- that's my song! That's Volcano..." She skipped over to me and plopped down on my bed.

"Oh, yeah..." I said, suddenly remembering the song and singing the words in my head as I continued playing.

"How did you learn how to play it?" She asked, completely oblivious. I wasn't angry with her, I was just... I don't know... Irritated, I guess.

"We... Um..." I didn't know whether to tell her or not. "We wrote it... Together..."

"Really?! No one told me that- you didn't tell me that!" She exclaimed. "How come I was not aware of this very important matter?"

I let myself half-smile. "Because, I just didn't tell you."

"Well, how about you inform me about things like this the next time, huh?" She asked.

"Will do," I replied, and put down my guitar.

"Promise?" She asked.

This time I laughed. "Promise." I looked over at her. "So... You and Rocky?"

She blushed and laughed nervously. "Um, is that bad?"

"Nah... Well, depends on how you look at it," I answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see... From everyone else's point of view except me and Rydel's, it's good. But, from me and Rydel's point of view, it's not so good."

"Well, why do you and Rydel care if Rocky and I are together?"

I sighed and leaned back against the wall behind me. "Well..."

"Hey, you PROMISED to inform me of important matters. I'd consider this an important matter. So, you have to tell me," she said, seriously. I smiled.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"You absolutely, positively, undeniably and reliably HAVE TO." I laughed at her Wizard of Oz quote.  
"Okay, just because you quoted the best movie of all time... Okay. Fine. I'll tell you."

"Well, spit it out already!" She exclaimed, impatiently.

"ALRIGHT. God. Okay, so... Um, before your accident... Uh... Well, we... I mean, you and I... We were sort of, um..."

"Sort of what?" She asked skeptically, knowing what I was going to say, but wanting to hear it directly from me.

"We were sort of together."

"L-like... As in..."

"Yep."

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours. "Oh," she said finally.

"Look, don't worry about-" I started to say, but she cut me off.

"Well then. Why didn't you tell me!? YOU'VE GOTTA STOP HOLDING ALL THIS VALUABLE INFORMATION BACK. OHMIGOD RIKER, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. I ABSOLUTELY HATE YOU! UGH!" She yelled, and flopped herself dramatically out across my bed.

"Well... That was... Harsh," I said, slowly. She started laughing and laughing and soon I was laughing too. We laughed for a very long time. Finally, Dove sat up and leaned her head into my chest and I smoothed her hair with my right hand.

"So... What are we going to do?" She asked.

"What are WE going to do? Oh no. No, no, no. This is all your problem, you're the one that just HAD to kiss Rocky. Like- dude, what the heck!?"

"DON'T BLAME ME. IT'S STILL MOSTLY YOUR FAULT. HE'S A GOOD LOOKING GUY OKAY, WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO, MY GOD."

"WELL, WHY ROCKY OF ALL PEOPLE!? LIKE, HE'S RUDE, HE'S MEAN, HE'S GROSS, HE'S WEIRD, HE'S-"

"DON'T INSULT YOUR BROTHER!"

"WELL, HE'S PRACTICALLY YOUR BROTHER TOO!"

There was a pause in our argument. Suddenly, her voice came out softer. "Well, wouldn't that make you practically my brother, too?" She asked quietly, searching my eyes for some answer that even I didn't know.

I shrugged slightly. "Maybe..."

"Oh. Well, then, I don't care," she said, plainly.

"So, what? You're gonna be with Rocky?" I asked.

She shrugged, unsure of what to do. She thought for a little while. Then she shook her head. "No... No, I don't think so, actually. I think I'm gonna date you."

"You know, you can be quite an airhead sometimes."

"Wow, that's so sweet!"

"No, I really mean it. You think you can just go around kissing guys- who are brothers!?"

Then, she leaned up to my ear and whispered, "I was hoping I could..." Her words and her warm breath tickled my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. And, she knew it. She smirked.

"No."

"No, what?" She asked, surprised.

"I am soooo not kissing you."

"WHY NOT!?"

"Because, don't you think you've had enough for one day?" I asked, and she blushed furiously.

She coughed slightly.

"Plus, Rocky's lips were totally groping yours just ten minutes ago. Dude, kissing you right now would be like kissing Rocky."

"That's... Okay, that's kind of true..." She admitted. "But, it's not like it hasn't happened before..." She said, in a sing-song voice.

"Wait... WHAT!?"

"Remember that passion play they made you guys be in for Christmas at church when you were in fifth grade?" She asked.

"Um... Yes..." I said, guiltily.

"Well, you remember how you had to play Joseph and Rocky had to play... Mary?" I laughed at this. She continued. "Well, remember when they made you k-"

"OKAY, OKAY. SHUT UP. I REMEMBER, MY GOD. YOU CAUGHT ME RED HANDED. WHATEVER." Then, I stopped. My mind almost exploded. OH SWEET LORD. "But, the question is, Daveigh... How do you remember that?" I asked, slowly.

She sat there, thinking. Racking her brain for the answer. Her eyes opened wide and she started screaming. "OHMIGOD. OHMIGOD RIKER. THAT SOUNDED SO WRONG, BUT YA KNOW WHAT- I DON'T EVEN CARE!" I laughed at her as she jumped up and down and dance around my room. "I REMEMBER EVERYTHING! I REMEMBER WHEN I CAME HERE, HOW RYDEL AND I WERE BFFS FROM THE VERY BEGINNING, HOW WE HAD THAT FIGHT AND ALL OF US DIDN'T TALK FOR MONTHS ON END, AND THEN HOW WE MADE UP AND THEN HOW YOU ALL TOLD ME I COULDN'T SING AND COMPLETELY CRUSHED MY HEART AND HOW I GOT TO SING AT ONE OF YOUR R5 CONCERTS AND HOW I GOT A RECORDING CONTRACT AT HOLLYWOOD RECORDS AND HOW WE WROTE A SONG TOGETHER AND HOW WHILE WE WERE WRITING IT..." She looked at me.

"Okay, it's been fifteen minutes," I said, looking at the clock. "Your lips are Rocky-free. Now, let me kiss you already!"

She ran over to me and we kissed. It was probably the single most happy moment of my entire life- and I was hoping of her life too.

I would remember that for the rest of my life. I kept it close to my heart, as the next part of our lives unfolded into a complicated array of lies and deception...

**HEY GUYS, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP ON WEDNESDAY. BUT, IT WASN'T. THE END.**

**No, I'm kidding. I'm very sorry... I worked very hard on this. :) I hope you... Enjoyed it *smiles evilly***

**LIES AND DECEPTION. What does that mean!? As usual, I'm not sure!**

**But, on a happier note- YAY DEEDSIES GOT HER MEMORY BACK! AND, YAY RAVEIGH FOREVER Y'ALL!**

**Okay, I love you very, very, very, very- okay, just with all my heart,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**


	54. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52  
Daveigh's Point of View**

"Daveigh! My favorite client!" Jon answered his phone, happily.

"Hi Jon! So, today's the day I record with the guest artist, right?" I asked, hoping he would tell me who it was before my mind exploded from sheer anticipation.

"It sure is- Do you want to know who it is?"

"Yes PLEASE!"

He laughed. "Well, then you better get down here this instant to record!"

I hung up the phone really fast and grabbed Riker who was still eating his pancakes, and we ran out the door together and into his car. I was shaking the whole drive to the studio, and I was greeted by equally excited faces when I arrived.

"Hey, Dove!" Lex called, as Maggie and Ellen followed behind her. All of them jumping up and down and giggling and squealing.

"Hey girlies!" I called back and ran over to them and started jumping up and down and giggling and squealing with them. Riker walked over and patted my head as I leaned into his side.

"Well, you all look rather... Bubbly..." Riker commented, to which I smacked his arm.

"Uh, la der, Riker! Mah gah, dis so excitin'!" I said, using my Twitter lingo.

"You... You sound like your tongue is swelled up or something..."

"Oh, shut up," I said, as we all walked inside to be face to face with- with- with- with-

"OH. SNAP. NO. JUST. STOP. PLEASE. NOW. I. CAN'T. EVEN. YOU'RE. YOU'RE. GOD. I. NO. THIS. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I fangirled at who was standing in front of me.

"Um, is she always like this?" Jesse McCartney asked Riker.

Riker nodded slowly. "Sure is."

"YOU'RE GORGEOUS. CAN I LICK YOUR ABS?!" I asked rabidly.

"I don't think anyone has ever asked me that before..."

"Dove, you're scaring him..." Riker said, restraining my arms behind me.

"WELL, THERE'S A FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING! NOW, COME ON LET'S SEE THOSE BAD BOYS-"

"C-can we just start recording?" Jesse asked, looking around nervously. Jon laughed at me, as he walked into the room.

"Ah, I'm going to take it that you're a fan of Jesse?" He asked, leading us all into the studio.

I nodded furiously, pretty sure I was currently drooling all over myself. Jon laughed again, and pushed my future husband- Jesse McCartney- and I into the booth.

"So, we're singing Bye Bye, alright?" Jon asked me, and I nodded, finally starting to feel my heart beat properly again.

We recorded, and I nearly fainted when the god next to me opened his mouth and a chorus of angels rejoiced throughout the room.

When it was over, I could hear Jon and the girls talking outside the room, so I joined them in the hallway. "So, what kinds of promotions will we be doing for Miss Chase's upcoming album?" Jon asked Maggie.

"Well, first she's got to decide what she wants the album to be titled!"

I thought for a few seconds. "Is it supposed to be named after one of the songs on the album?"

"It doesn't have to be- though, a lot of artists choose to do it that way," Ellen said.

"Well, then I want to be different," I decided.

"Okay, so would you like to sleep on-"

"No, I know what to call it," I said, writing it down on the document that Maggie had on her clipboard.

"Wow. That's- that's good," Lex said, happily. The rest of them nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, we can release the album with about a month's promotion, with a title like that," Maggie said. "We'll put you on our top slot for new music, Daveigh!" Jon said, enthusiastically. "You're going to go so far in this business- I can feel it!"

"Of course she is! So, we'll probably- because I'm sure sales will go fantastically- be booking a gig on the Grammy's?" Maggie asked, looking to Jon for approval. I thought I might throw up. I met my future husband AND I got to perform at the biggest music award show ever?! Somebody pinch me! No don't, my skin's very sensitive.

"I'm sure we will! You might even receive an award or two, my dear!" Jon replied.

"Wow... WOW. OMG. JUST- I can't believe this..." I said, so stunned.

"Well, believe it- you're going to be a sensation, kid!" Jon said, with a smile and a real genuine quality to his voice. Was I really?

"So, the girls will give you a call to tell you the release date tomorrow once the documents have been filed for promotions- then, we'll start filming some commercials!"

"That sounds amazing- thanks Jon. Thanks to everybody!" I said, trying not to cry.

"Oh please- you deserve it. See you soon! Drive safely, Riker!" Jon called, and Riker nodded and smiled back at him.

I hopped into the car with a million thoughts on my mind. I looked over at Riker, and I noticed something that I hadn't noticed before. He looked... Unhappy.

"What's the matter?" I asked, and he turned to face me really quickly. To quickly.

"Nothing!" He said, too cheerily. "Why would you think something's wrong!? I don't have a problem with your record deal!"

"I- I... I didn't ask if you had a problem with it," I said slowly. "... Do you?"

"N-no."

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not."

"Then-"

"I just wish... I wish it was me."

I stared at him. He'd started driving. I hadn't noticed. "Oh."

"I'm sorry. That's really selfish of me. You should be mad at me."

"Good, 'cause I am."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Okay!"

"OKAY!"

We sat in silence for the rest of the drive.

"You know, I don't care if you're famous, right?" He looked over at me, as I spoke. "I'm proud of you. You- you don't need to have a record deal for me to love you."

"You love me?"

"Of course I love you. In more ways than one."

"That sounds familiar."

"That's because you said it. A couple years ago."

"Oh yeah..."

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I love you, too," he said softly, kissing the top of my head.

We sat there watching the rain drops slide down over the window.

**HEYYYYOOOOO! DIS IS LATE, I KNOW! But, I counted- it wasn't twelve days!**

**Lol, now we have an inside joke with each other... Ya know, cause last time it was twelve days before I updated...**

***coughs* Yeah, um, yeah. :)**

**So, as you can see Jesse McCartney was the surprise recording artist! That means that... Mary won! WHOOT WHOOT! So, Ausllyuvr, my dear Mary, I will PM you what you should do to claim your prize :)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, AND FANTASTIC KWANZA!**

**Okay, so, on that note, I'm gonna go!**

**Love you all sooooooooooooooo very very very much,**

**~Kara Rose ;) 3 * Flower...**


	55. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**  
**Rydel's POV**

"Rydel!" Riker pounds his fist on my door. Insert sigh. What does he want? Literally, I was planning on leaving to go out with the girls. Right now. RIGHT when Riker pounds on my door. Of course, that sort of thing always happens. Why wouldn't it? It's a Lynch thing. Normally my brothers always interrupt in the worst time. Seriously, I think I should trademark "it's a Lynch thing". Because, it's kinda my life story.

"Yeah?" I open the door and there stands Riker. Fuming. Dang, what could have happened at that meeting with Jon and Dove? I hope nothing too serious happened. Poor Dove, I mean she finally gets her memory back, this is just causing too much stress for her. I'm not gonna lie, I tried to convince Momma to have her just sit home, you know? Let her catch up on herself and **THEN** go back to music. Dove is good, her music career won't leave her in the dust if she takes a week off.

Riker angrily storms over to my bed and just jumps on it. Guess I'm not leaving for a while. Quickly, I shoot an apology text to the girls and tell them I can't make it. This is one of my many roles in the family. The guidance counselor. You know? Listen to all of their problems about life. Some of my juiciest gossip comes from these little rant sessions. "How come we've worked our butts off trying to make R5 happen, and then all the sudden Dove fills in for you – for one stinking concert might I add – and she's the one who might be playing at the Grammys. Don't you feel like if you were the one up on the stage instead of Dove, this would be YOU?" Riker asks me.

Until now, that thought hadn't really crossed my mind. Sure, Dove filled in for me, and this was technically my fault. But, I never thought that if I was singing I would be the one – well, R5 probably because I won't go anywhere without my brothers and El – getting this big of a deal. That thought never ran through my mind. I guess he was right. Up until then, we thought Dove sounded like a dying squirrel. In the nicest way possible. Just as I was to open my mouth and give off some advice, Riker continues his rant.

"And she didn't even think about taking us with her. She's gone solo. Do you know how awful that is? We've given her everything, and boom. Suddenly she is given the PRIME chance to repay us and she just takes off on her own." Riker finally closes his mouth and rolls off to the side of my bed, allowing me to join him. Dang, this is something I never thought I'd have to help Riker – of all people – with. He's the more collected one.  
Most likely, I thought our roles would be reversed. Guess not. Guess Riker finally cracked.

I purse my lips, looking for something to console Riker with. "Who knows. Maybe something good will come out of this?" I suggest, trying not to sound like a Debbie Downer, but really all I want to do is act just like Riker. Maybe I'll go to Rossy, he always there for his favorite girl in the world – me. Meghan being a close second. And, Mom isn't even included in this. She's obviously number one, bumping me to number two and Meghan to number three.

"Yeah? Tell me something good that could come out of this?" Riker snaps, and I look at him, shocked. Riker never uses that tone with me. Out of all of us, he is the most gentle and nice towards me.

"Geez! I'm trying to stay positive!" I cross my arms over my chest and Riker sighs.

"I'm sorry. I just hate that Dove gets this. I hate it. How come we don't even get any recognition out of this?" Riker starts yelling. Yeah. Riker, yelling. Not in a joking way.

Riker is mad.

Excuse my language here, but Riker is pissed.

"I didn't know you felt that way." Dove softly says from outside of my door. For a second, I was a little mad that she was listening to our conversation. Normally, you can spy on any room you want so long you don't get caught. But my room, everyone knows you don't spy on my room. My room is the safe place in the house. End of story. But then again, this concerned Dove and she heard Riker ranting about how awful she was being.

Call me a bad person, but I'm kinda excited to see him worm his way out of this one. I think he's got himself in a little pickle.

Again, Riker sighs. "I do feel that way Dove. I'm not gonna lie to you." Riker apologizes in his own dorky way. Actually, that was no apology.

"So where you lying in the car when you said it was okay? Were you lying when you said you loved me?" Dove lets some tears prick at the corners of her eyes. Wow.

Back up like three seconds. Riker said he loved Dove? Out of the corner of my eye, I peek at Riker and see him blushing a dark red. Guess he isn't going to say anything now. "Dove, why don't you come with me? I'm going out with the girls. It'll give both you and Riker some time to calm down and you two can talk everything out when we get back. Huh?" Dang my good sisterness. If not for me, I would still be watching them fight.

I kinda wanna know how this ends.

"No. I'm not leaving until Riker apologizes for being such a prick." Dove jabs him in the chest with her pointer finger causing him to fall backward, back onto my bed. Letting my shoulders fall I walk out of my room and go to find Ross. He'll know what to say to calm down Riker and I can calm down Dove. I can clam both of them down, without a doubt, but not both at once. At least, without making them fight more before they shut up.

As I sprint towards Ross's room, I see Meghan's car out in the driveway. Dang it, probably having some recap with his breakup with Mary or something. I could send Meghan home for a bit? Nah, I like Meghan. I'll just be a minute with Ross anyway. Gently, I knock on his bedroom door and he opens it seconds later. "Hi Meghan, I need to borrow Ross here." I pull his arm back to my room and Meghan has the most confused look on her face. Whatever. Like I said I'll only be a minute.

"Dove and Riker and really getting at each other. Please, can you calm Riker down? You'll be the best brother ever?" I plead with him. Ross shrugs and I lead him into my room. Riker is standing proud as Dove screams at him about God knows what. "Dove, come talk to me for like three minutes?" I ask her. The whole time she walks towards me, she is giving Riker dirty glares.

"What the fudge is his problem? I thought he loved me!" Dove instantly sobs onto my shoulder. Guess she wasn't holding up too well. Poor Dove! As of right now, I'm on her side. Then again, everything Riker said was true.

"Dove, listen to me. Riker does love you, but he can't help but feel hurt. We've all worked so hard to accomplish R5, and then in one concert you – bam – got everything we ever wanted. It's bound to hurt him. I guess he couldn't control his anger. But I promise, he's not mad at you, he's more mad at what happened. So why don't you go over there and give Riker a nice big hug and apologize? I promise he'll apologize too." I explain slowly, trying to think out my answer. This better work, or else I'm out of ideas. At least, I'm out of ideas that don't involve my parents.

"Fine. But, only for you. I still don't like him." Dove sighs. Ross must be done with Riker because he backs away and stands next to me. Giving Ross a nice big hug, I thank him for helping me.

"Rossy, wanna go out with me for a little bit later tonight?" I ask him absentmindedly. Lately, I haven't spent much time with Ross. I kinda regret it.

"As soon as Meghan is gone." Ross agrees and walks out of my room. Thank God everything is all better. Or so I thought.

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A SELF-ABSORBED JERKFACE!?" I heard Dove scream. I was guessing she didn't give him a nice big hug. I shook my head, as Riker replied with, "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TAKE EVERYTHING THAT BELONGS TO ME, TO US, FIRST!"

"... What do you mean?" Dove's voice now getting softer. I heard Riker sigh.

"R5. We were... We were supposed to be famous... It- we. Dove..."

She sat down next to him. Ross had run back into my room as soon as he heard yelling again, and now we were both kind of standing there awkwardly.

"It was our dream before it was yours, Daveigh..." Riker said, quietly.

"But that doesn't mean it's not my dream now..." She replied. He brushed her hair from her face. "Oh, I... I guess I didn't think about it like that."

"Well, maybe you should've."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Stop making me feel guilty."

"You SHOULD feel guilty!"

"NO, IT WASN'T MY-"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!?" I screamed.

They stopped shouting immediately, and looked up at me.

"NOW, YOU TWO LOVE EACH OTHER SO GET OVER YOURSELVES AND JUST KISS AND MAKE UP!"

They looked down at the floor in unison. "Now, I'm going to leave you alone. And, when I come back, you best not be fighting anymore."  
I walked out of the room, and Ross and I crouched down and pressed our ears to the door and listened.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault," Riker said at last.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have stolen your dreams away from you. They weren't mine to take."

"No, they weren't yours to take, but they are yours to have. And, you didn't steal them. You just made them yourself."

"... I love you."

"I love you, too."

Needless to say, I didn't come back into my room. I knew they were fine now.

And Rydel works her magic again!

**First of all, thank you to Meghan for helping me write this chapter! She's awesome, she rocks, and omg she's just great! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter… There's so much to come… I think I'm going to put up another chapter today, as well! WHOOT WHOOT!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Love you all to the moon and back,**

**~Kara Rose **** 3 * Flower…**


	56. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 PART ONE  
Daveigh's Point of View**

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" I said, a little too cheerily on my way to the kitchen table.

"Um... Hey?" They all answered, knowing that something was up.

"OKAY, GUYS, SO APPARENTLY I HAVE A CONCERT AT MADISON SQUARE GARDEN NEXT MONTH! AND, GUYS! GUYS. GUYS. GUYS."

"Uh, what?" Dad asked, skeptically.

"IT'S ALREADY SOLD OUT!" I exclaimed, so happy and proud of myself, but most of all completely stunned. But, nobody cheered. Or said congratulations. They just kept eating. Please tell me we're not going into this again...

I sat down and ate my cereal. No one spoke to me. They just sort of pretended I wasn't there. I got up as soon as I was done and put my bowl in the sink. I grabbed my hoodie and slammed the door behind me. Fine. Be that way.

"Dove..." I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't even-"

He hugged me from behind and picked me up and spun me around. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"I love you, I'm so proud of you, please forgive me!" I shouted really fast and kissed me.

"It's okay, Riker. I don't really care."

"Yes, you do."

"Yeah, I do."

We laughed, surprisingly, but I realized I actually didn't mind. I had something on him. Hey, it could come in handy someday! Just sayin'...

We walked back to the house, hand in hand, as I planned exactly what the concert would be like in my head.

ONE MONTH LATER

"Tonight's the night!" Jon said, seeing me in the backstage hallway with my family, as we waited until I was supposed to go onstage. I was nervous and excited, but overall just completely and utterly happy.

I realized I'd never quite felt this way in my entire life. I'd never accomplished anything, at least, not like this. Spelling Bee Champion of Sunset Boulevard School District six years (and counting) wasn't this big of a deal... As you might've guessed.

About a half an hour later, Maggie, Alexa, and Ellen came to get me. "It's time!" Ellen exclaimed. I followed them to the stage doors after hugging each and every one of my family members. I hadn't done that much hugging in years. My arms were sore.

"Are you nervous?" Maggie asked.

"Definitely."

"Are you excited?" Alexa asked.

"Totally!" I said, and we all jumped up and down and squealed. I had been squealing a lot lately... I contemplated the chance of turning into a pig. Because, if I was, the squealing was a major part of my transformation...

"Okay, knock 'em dead, Daveigh!" Jon said, as he pushed me to my 'starting position'. We'd rehearsed this millions of times. There wasn't choreography. There wasn't huge production features. It was just me... Alone with the audience. Even for the up beat tracks, there weren't any laser beams or strobe lights or anything- just some nice colored lights, and me...

This was my first concert of the tour.

I know, heck of a place to start a tour at for a new artist. Well, I was just as shocked as you are. And, to sell out THE most famous arena in the United States, if not the world- well, that was just... Unbelievable.

But, what else was unbelievable... Was that my album reached number one (NUMBER ONE!) on Billboards Top 100 in a matter of hours (HOURS!). I didn't get it. What was so special about me? Nothing. Maybe that was exactly what it was. I wasn't special, I wasn't spectacular, I wasn't "holier than thou"... I was just me. Boring, unexciting, totally psychotic me.

The music started, and the concert began. We started out with an up-beat song to get everyone excited and pumped to be there. The song was called "Teenage Dream" and it was fun and kind of racy, and it made me feel older and a lot, I don't know, prettier, than I actually was. I got a standing ovation for that. And, for the next song. And, the next song. And, the next song. And, the next song.

I was totally overwhelmed, but I didn't really feel like showing it. I sat down on the edge of the stage like I had suggested in rehearsals and everyone agreed, and a bunch of people were surrounding me. The music for Volcano started, and I sang the song. I thought about that day in with Riker- how we wrote together, how he made me feel... How we kissed. I realized that right while I was singing that song with everyone around me, I felt how he had described to me. I felt the pain, the hurt in my soul. The wounds still fresh in my mind.

When that song ended, I knew that now was the time. Lex nodded and gave me a thumbs up, and the band behind me got up and left the stage.

"So, I... My family means absolutely everything to me. They are the most wonderful people I know. And, I was wondering if you all might want to come and, um, play a song with me... I'm sure you know it- it's a classic." They looked at me like I had two heads (maybe even six heads), so I just introduced them. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome probably the best band in the entire world... R5."

They were helped up onstage, and as they passed me still looking rather shocked, I just smirked. "And, you thought I was a terrible person," I said quietly, and they all just hung their heads in shame. Ha. I knew I'd win. *Cue sing-song voice* Stubborrrrrrnnnn!

Rydel instinctively got behind her keyboard, but I pushed her towards the microphone. "This is your song, Rydes... Sing it." She smiled at me and hugged me, and ran over to the microphone.

"Outside it's pouring rain as I watch you walk by outside my window and see your smile glow..." She started, and we played the entire song.

The applause was endless. I went to join Rydel up front. "Thank you so much everyone for coming. I can't believe that this has all happened so quickly- it all means so much to me and I want to personally thank every single one of you here..."

When the song ended, the concert was over. I touched everyone's hand that was around me, and I knew I wanted to stay and meet absolutely everyone there. I know, that seemed impossible, but I was determined to do it. So, I would.

"Actually, I think I will. I love you all!" I said, and we packed up the instruments with the crew backstage and laughed and danced and sang in happiness.

Until Jon came up to me.

"Daveigh... There's people here... Claiming they're your parents. And, they have five children with them. Do you know them?"

"You mean the Lynch family? My family? Right," I gestured all around me,"here...?"  
"No... They say their last name is Chase..." He said slowly.

"Hi, honey... Do you remember us?" I knew her voice from somewhere far away and a time so long ago...

Oh no...****

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._******

:) This speaks for itself...  
Until we meet again...

Love,  
~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...


	57. Chapter 57

**ATTENTION READER'S OF VOLCANO.**

**UNFORTUNATELY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. **This is actually Meghan(the sexiest most amazing and awesome and perfect for Ross Lynch… according to Kara) helping out my dear friend Kara. Well something happened and Kara had something really big planned but her mama won't let her on the computer right now so unfortunately you will have to wait just the tadest bit longer for the next chappie.

Now, **I** know what happens because actually I was the one who suggested that Dove's parents come back after Dove becomes famouse. That was all me guys, you can thank me later. And because of this, I know what happens in the next chapter. See, it's worth the wait.

And, you lucky ducks THE CHAPTER

**WILL BE UP TOMORROW!**

But yeah, right about now you are wishing you know what is going to happen.

And my proof that the next chapter will be up tomorrow is directly from Kara, as followed down below.

** "*nods sadly* Could you do me a favor and go on fanfic on my account and post a notice saying the next chapter will be up by tomorrow and that I have big things planned ?"**

You guys, that is directly from Kara. So she really wishes she could write right now, but she can't. Kara couldn't even write this update for you guys. I had to do it for her. But as promised it'll be up tomorrow. Kara will not disappoint and I am sure you'll love the chappie.

That is all.

Meghan is so freaking sexy I love this amazing girl. AND OMSTARS YOU GUYS #LOUD COMES OUT IN EXACTLY ONE MONTH!? WHO IS EXCITED?!

ALSO: One person asked when Kara's new fanfic would be up… it already is. She is writing it with me, and it is called Can't Get Enough of You. I'm pretty sure you'll love it. But it isn't on Kara's account or mine. It's on an account called R5CollabFriends. So, enjoy!


	58. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**Daveigh's Point of View**

_The green field seemed to sparkle as the sun hit the dew drops at just the perfect angle. A crystal blue pond was topped with magnificent pink flowers that sat on dark lily pads. Majestic orange and black winged Monarch butterflies circled my head, dancing and humming a lovely tune. _

_Suddenly everything shifts to a scene of pure white. The trees were brushed elegantly with snow. It was so bright, I was forced to close my eyes. When I opened them again, I saw a bunny as white as the snow on the ground and falling around me in little flurries. Something in the ground began to shake and the bunny hopped away into the forest, and I could hear a soothing but seemingly desperate voice calling my name…_

"Daveigh?" Riker asked. I nodded. "Oh, thank goodness you're awake!"

"W-what happened?" I asked, sitting up slowly as Riker handed me a cup of Gingerale.

"You, uh, you kind of fainted when your, um, your parents came…"

I was silent. I knew if I opened my mouth too soon, I would throw up.

"Oh. My. God," I said finally. "Well, what am I going to do about it!?"

"You don't have to do anything, sweetheart…"

"B-but-"

"It's okay. Don't stress about it."

"But they want me to come back, don't they?"

"Well… Yes… You're not thinking of going, are you?!" He asked.

"I wished so desperately that this day would come when I was younger… No matter how much I loved you all, I just wanted to be normal during the first few years…"

Riker looked down in what I thought was probably pure disgust.

"But I couldn't possibly go now. You're my family- they're not my family, and I know that now. But, they still have custody over me, Riker. And that could easily be fixed if Mom and Dad actually adopted me…"

"Well, then that's what we'll do!"

"No… No, you can't. Because… Then…Then… I'd be your sister," I said the words I'd feared all along- the words that would ruin us.

"Oh…" Riker said quietly. I nodded.

"We have to do it."

"No."

"I love you… But-"

"I'll go with them."

"D, no-"

"Riker, yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP!? WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Ryland shouted, from his room.

"Well…" I said slowly.

"Um…" Riker said.

"I…"

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Everything. There's not a thing in the entire world that I'm NOT thinking about. I love you. I can't…" I could feel myself start to cry and Riker held me close to him.

He kissed me, and we fell asleep together that night.

**Ross's Point of View**

The next morning, we got up early and went to court as we were summoned to do. They couldn't take her away from us. They just couldn't. They abandoned her. Daveigh was ours.

"You've been keeping a child in your home without custody over her while her parents are out there looking for her?" The judge asked about half way through the trial.

"Oh God…" Riker whispered.

"Well… Yes?" Dad answered, not knowing what to do.

"That's classified under indirect kidnap. It's punishable by twenty years in federal prison for you and your wife, if you continue to keep Miss Chase without adopting her."

Dad's shoulders sank. "We could never give her up…" He said, way too bravely.

"Then, you're sentenced to-"

"NO!" Dove jumped out of her seat and shouted. "No…" She breathed deeply. "I'll go! I'll… I'll go with them…"

We all sank in our chairs.

Rydel started to cry.

Rocky looked completely swarmed with some kind of look of pride that people gave to soldiers who'd fought in the army and came back with injuries to prove it.

Ryland looked confused.

Ratliff, next to us, had his eyebrows raised in complete shock.

Riker was a blank sheet of paper. I couldn't see anything written on his face. Nothing.

And, me? I was overcome with a feeling of complete anger. I was mad at everything, everyone. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair.

"It's not fair."

"The world's not fair," Riker said softly.

The judge tapped his gavel on the stand and said, "Daveigh shall return to her birth parents to Massachusetts and the Lynch family can never permit her in their care again."

Daveigh's mom hurried her out of the courtroom and we all followed quickly after her. "HEY!" I shouted.

Dove and her mother turned around. D was also a blank slate. I couldn't read anything on her face, either.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STEALING DAVEIGH AWAY FROM US!?"

"Her mother…" She said slowly, as her eyes narrowed like a snake. It was hard to believe that someone of pure joy like Daveigh came from such a menacing witch like her own mother.

"OH, SO YOU WANT TO GO THERE, HUH!?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME, B*TCH!" She yelled, slapping me.

It was a very serious time, but please tell me you're laughing right now… Because, a forty year old woman (who looked pretty pregnant, by the way) and a 5'2" teenage boy were having a b*tch fight...

In the middle of a court room.

My siblings, Ratliff, and Meghan stepped out in front of me to block me from that beast.

"If you mess with Ross… You mess with us," Riker said, with a stone-cold face. I realized now that unlike my anger at Daveigh's parents… Riker was mad at Dove.

Dove looked away, now nervous and completely uncomfortable.

Her father joined the two of them, and they headed out the door and into the bright sunshine of day.

And, that was the last we heard of Daveigh for a little while…

**HEYOOOOO! GUYS, I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS NOT BEING UP FOR A VERY LONG TIME… I LEFT THE CLIFFHANGER ON THE LAST CHAPTER BECAUSE I KNEW I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO UPLOAD FOR A WHILE J**

**This was so much fun to write, though, and thank you Meghan for changing the summary of my story *rolls eyes* Hahaha! **

**Check out Can't Get Enough of You, as she said in the update, annnnnd I am going to do a short story over February break with the characters of me, Ellen, Elizabeth, Meghan and if anyone wants to be Ratliff's GF in that, write it in the comments!**

**I Love you all so much, and the chapter will be up sooner this time,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower…**


	59. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

**Riker's Point of View**

So she was gone. That was it. A kind of gloom settled over the house and we didn't laugh too much- let alone talk too much.

I constantly felt lonely, though I was living in a house with five other people. I listened to her album only a couple times. After a while, I stopped feeling bad for myself, along with everyone else, and we all suck it up and went on with life.

And, that was that.

Six months passed. We heard nothing from her. I hated her. I didn't want to hear from her. She left us. Was I being harsh? Yeah. But, so? What did I care?

Life wasn't fun. No one was fun. Everything was missing that happy sparkle without my true love. Towards the end of the year, I auditioned for something. I wanted to do whatever I could to forget the pain.

I auditioned for a spot on Glee.

I didn't expect that to sound so stupid. But, it was stupid, so I guess it should sound stupid.

But, I was on TV now! I was growing a little more known in the world. Even if I said one line the entire season, which was really only a number, but a number I loved dearly. Six. I met new friends, like Curt Mega, Dominic Barnes, Titus Makin Jr.… Even Darren Criss!

Now, I could truly say that I was having fun…

I was happy.

But, there was still a hole in my heart… No matter how gay that sounds.

Then, one day, we received a phone call. I happened to be the one to pick it up. "Hi."

Daveigh.

"Hello?"

"Yeah. Um, so, how are you?"

"Great, thanks for asking. Yourself?"

"Oh… Uh… Fantastic."

"What have you been up to?"

"What?"

"Well, I have a concert in L.A. in about a week. And, I wanted to see you- no, correction, I _need _to see you."

"Oh."

"So, will you come?"

"I don't know, I'm not really into lip-syncing."

_Burn._

"Shut up. Just, if you want to… I'd really like you to come. I miss you. I don't care if you don't miss me, but I miss you. So… Bring everyone. Just tell them your name when you get there, if you come, and they'll let you in."

"Hmm."

"Bye…" She said, quietly.

I hung up.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Ross said, sitting down next to me.

"Dove."

"Huh… What did she say?"

"She asked if we wanted to come see her and talk to her at her concert in L.A. next week."

"Oh, wow. What did you say?"

"I said I wasn't into lip-syncing."

"DUDE! That's hilarious, but you probably crushed her."

"I think she's getting on very well, from the looks of it."

He tossed a basketball up in the air. "Don't pretend you don't love her."

"I hate her."

"No." He said this very decisively, and I knew he was right. "You love her. You might just not think you do."

He got up and left the room. I wasn't sure if her cell phone number had changed, but I texted her:

**We'll be there.**

**Hello everyone!**

**NO- I DO NOT HATE YOU- I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH (If you haven't seen the 57 times I've written it at the end of each Author's Note…) AND THIS IS FOR YOU! I'M GLAD YOU ENJOY THIS STORY AND I WILL KEEP WRITING AS LONG AS YOU WANT ME TO!**

**School, however, is very important and all of my classes go on my transcript this year, and in order for me to one day be the President of the United States (2036, BABY! I HOPE YOU'RE ALL PLANNING ON VOTING FOR ME!), I have to have the best grades possible in every class.**

**This is a bit short, but I needed to put something out for you all to read- also, our new laptop sucks, so it's pretty sucky writing on this suck sucky suckety suck suck laptop! **

**I love you all to the edge of the universe and back and I shall update just as soon as I can,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower...**


	60. Chapter (57)

**Chapter 57**

**Daveigh's Point of View**

_OMStars. Please don't come, please don't come, please don't-_

"Hey." _Oh, shit. _

"Hi…" I said, slowly and nervously. The tension rose, even though we'd barely exchanged greetings…

I was scared.

Everything was so quiet. This was my family. And we weren't even speaking to each other. The kids' eyes were piercing and hard and I felt like they could see into my soul- which was pretty creepy and made me highly nauseous. But, Mom and Dad looked like they understood. All I had done was save them from jail- the LEAST they could do was _understand. _I hope everyone who's reading this knows that I had no intentions of leaving the Lynch family. I loved them- I love them. But, I couldn't send Mom and Dad off to jail just in order to let me stay with them. Then, I would have ruined their lives and made them criminals. I had to go… For them.

"So, how's it going?" Rocky asked, trying to break the ice a little. "Okay," I replied. "How about you?"

"Fine," he said.

_Why did I do this? Of course it was going to be awkward. Dove, you are such an idiot. _

"I-I'm really glad you came. It means so much to me."

Mom smiled, and she finally came over to give me hug to which I gladly accepted. I was on the verge of tears by now and Dad joined her in our hug. Riker and Rydel stared daggers into me, while Rocky, Ryland, and Ross just kind of looked sympathetic.

"Well, we'll leave you kids alone- we'll see you after the show!" Dad said, kissing my forehead and walking off with Mom to go find their seats.

This created the most awkward situation I had ever, ever, ever (and I mean EVER) been in.

I gulped.

"So, how's Iris?" I asked after a while. Rocky perked up at this, and I was glad. I had always liked Iris (even though Roc and I had that little fling thing, but whatever). "Great! She's doing just awesome." I smiled at this, and he smiled back.

"And, has anything happened with Mary?" I asked Ross. He smiled slowly. "Maybe a little something…"

"Ah, so you're being secretive, are you? Fine. Be that way!"

Ross laughed and said, finally, "We might've gotten back together…"

I did a little happy dance because: Moss equals endgame.

Sorry… Tumblr language.

"And, how is your girlie, Ryland?" He smiled, too. "Anna is just fine."

"And what about that crazy monkey? How's he doing? And his girlfriend?"

"The gorilla man is just as barbaric as usual, and Grace Kim is trying to cope with it." I laughed at this, happy that Ratliff was doing well.

"How've you been, Rydes?" I asked her, and she stopped glaring at me and looked down at the ground. "Because, I have been terrible without you. I also LOOK terrible without you picking out my clothes for me." She allowed herself to laugh and a huge wave of relief came over me. I wanted- no, I needed my sister back. She was my best friend.

"I miss you- no, actually, I miss your hair styling skills. I've been trying to get that fish tail braid for six months!" We both laughed and I saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Delly…!"

"Oh, Dove Bird!" We both exclaimed and hugged each other, crying and laughing and just feeling so many different things. Finally, we let go of each other and laughed some more. The boys stared at us (probably because we are so beautiful) as we acted like total girls.

"Hey, Riker."

"Hi."

The others just kind of stood around awkwardly until Ross said, "We're… We're just gonna… Yeah." They back out slowly, and finally turned around and ran out the door.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Not much."

"You're killing the conversation."

"You ruined my life."

"Okay, we're even."

"Yeah, not so much."

"Oh, shut up."

"You shut up."

"No, YOU!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"BUT YOU'RE THE REASON I STARTED IT!"

"WELL YOU'RE THE REASON THAT I'M THE REASON THAT YOU STARTED IT!"

"WELL YOU'RE THE REASON THAT I'M THE REASON THAT YOU'RE THE REASON THAT I STARTED IT!"

"YOU TOOK THIS TOO FAR!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

"I HATE YOU THE MOST!"

"WELL I HATE YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK!"

"YOU TOOK IT TOO FAR AGAIN!"

"BECAUSE YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

"HOW MANY TIMES ARE WE GOING TO GO THROUGH THIS!?"

"I DON'T KNOW, IS THIS ENOUGH!?"

"I'M NOT SURE, HOW MANY TIMES DID WE GO THROUGH THIS BEFORE!?"

"AT LEAST THREE TIMES IN EACH CONVERSATION MAYBE!?"

"OKAY! THEN, YOU DISGUST ME!"

"YOU DISGUST ME MORE!"

"YOU DISGUST ME THE MOST!"

"YOU DISGUST ME MORE THAN THE DIAMTER OF JUPITER!"

"JUST LET ME FREAKING KISS YOU ALREADY!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"WELL, HERE I GO!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"I'M GONNA DO IT!"

"OKAY!"

"IT'S GONNA HAPPEN!"

"GO AHEAD!"

"I'M GONNA KISS YOU!"

"PLEASE!"

"SOON!"

"NOW!"

"COMMENCE PUTTING MOUTHS TOGETHER!"

"YOU ARE SO WEIRD!"

"THANKS!"

"IS THERE A REASON WHY YOU'RE NOT KISSING ME YET?!"

"NO, IT'S NOT LIKE I'M IN A RELATIONSHIP OR ANYTHING!"

"I DIDN'T EVEN SUGGEST THAT!"

"OH DAMN IT!"

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE SEEING SOMEONE AREN'T YOU!?"

"KIND OF!"

"KIND OF!?"

"WELL, NOTHING'S OFFICIAL YET!"

"SO WHAT'S THE PROBLEM!?"

"WELL I LIKE HER!"

"WHAT!?"

"I LIKE HER!"

"YOU LIKE HER!?"

"YEAH!"

"A LOT!?"

"A LOT!"

"OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED TO FOREVER AND ALWAYS YOU LIAR!"

"WELL YOU KIND OF LEFT AND I NEVER SAW YOU AGAIN AND THEN YOU DIDN'T TALK TO ME AT ALL FOR LIKE SIX MONTHS SO I EXCUSE ME FOR THINKING THAT THAT MEANT WE WERE ALLOWED TO SEE OTHER PEOPLE!"

"THAT IS ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS, RIKER! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT EVEN IF A GIRL SAYS IT'S OKAY TO SEE OTHER PEOPLE, IT NEVER MEANS IT IS!"

"WELL, YOU IMPLIED IT!"

"BUT I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT US BEING ABLE TO SEE OTHER PEOPLE- HELL, I NEVER EVEN SAID WE WERE BREAKING UP!"

"WE HAVE BEEN TALKING LIKE THIS FOR A VERY LONG TIME!"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT, I'M NOT DONE YELLING AT YOU!"

"I'M NOT DONE YELLING AT YOU EITHER!"

"YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BE MAD AT ME ABOUT!"

"SURE I DO!"

"LIKE WHAT!?"

"EVERYTHING!"

"BE MORE SPECIFIC!"

"YOU LEFT ME- YOU LEFT US ALL!"

"TO PREVENT MOM AND DAD FROM GOING TO JAIL!"

"YEAH BUT THEY WERE WILLING TO GO TO JAIL FOR YOU!"

"EXACTLY AND I WASN'T GOING TO LET THEM BECAUSE THAT WOULD'VE BEEN CRAZY!"

"WELL, OKAY, YEAH… MAYBE…!"

"HA!"

"WHAT!?"

"I'M RIGHT!"

"OH GOD."

"AND YOU'RE WRONG!"

"KILL ME."

"WHICH MEANS-"

"TAKE ME NOW GOD."

"I WIN! I AM BETTER THAN YOU! YOU SHALL BOW DOWN TO ME AND ADDRESS ME AS EITHER MS. SUPREME OVERLORD OF THE UNIVERSE OR MISS SUPREME OVERLORD OF THE UNIVERSE!"

"HOW WONDERFUL?"

"VERY! IT IS VERY WONDERFUL!"

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT."

"THEN YOU ARE CATCHING ON, YOUNG GRASSHOPPER!"

"I'VE LEARNED EVERYTHING FROM MY WISE SENSEI: MISS SUPREME OVERLORD OF THE UNIVERSE/MISS SUPREME OVERLORD OF THE UNIVERSE!"

"MY VOICE IS STARTING TO HURT!"

"MINE TOO!"

"WELL, I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO SING ANY MINUTE IN FRONT OF, LIKE, TEN THOUSAND PEOPLE!"

"OH, YOU POOR THING! HERE'S SOME WATER, PRINCESS!"

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME!?"

"*cue girl voice* ARRREEEE YOUUUU MOCKINGGGG MEEEE!?"

"I THINK YOU'RE MOCKING ME!"

"WELL, THEN YOU THOUGHT RIGHT!"

"I DON'T LIKE YOUR TONE OF VOICE, MISTER!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"I'M GLAD!"

"ME TOO!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU, TOO!" He then leaned down and finally kissed me, before Alexa, Maggie, and Ellen whisked me off to go perform.

**Hope you like it, my lovelies! I had a ball writing this- I was actually dying laughing J **

**I regret nothing.**

**Next chapter will be out soon, but not next weekend because I'll be in the wonderful state of Florida without my laptop! **

**Love you all very much,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower…**


	61. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Rydel's Point of View

There she was. My BEST friend. My sister. My brother's future wife (hopefully. I'm the NUMBER ONE Raveigh shipper in the whole FREAKING world!) The girl holding our entire family together…

She was living her dream. I was so proud of her. I just wish we had been a part of her dream.

_This is no time to be selfish, Rydel. _I mentally bitch slapped myself, and moved on with my thoughts. I had to admit, like everyone else, ever, that Dove was probably the most amazing singer of this time. I mean, she was like Judy Garland good. Like, Celine Dion good. Like, BARBRA FLIPPIN' STREISAND good.

I looked over at Riker, who had a small smile on his face. I knew he hated it when I questioned him about Dove, but it was like he was TRYING to provoke me! So, I simply HAD to ask him!

"Hey, Riker…" Riker rolled his eyes, immediately knowing what I was going to say.

"What?" He asked, not amused.

"…Why ya smilin'?" I asked, in that happy yet very creepy tone that SpongeBob uses when asking Squidward questions.

"Go away."

"… You like her." I said again in the SpongeBob voice.

"No dip."

"… What happened backstage?"

"Nothing."

"… Didja kiss?"

"Maybe."

"…" I did one of those slow, building SpongeBob smiles that turns into a freakish grin that looks like his face was puked rainbows on by pink unicorns and fluffy kittens. "YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I fangirled, loudly, and the people around us looked at me like I was crazy. Riker looked down, and I just sat down awkwardly, because I had jumped up on my seat from all the excitement.

"Sorry… Lost mah cool for a second there…" I said, slowly.

Rocky leaned over and felt it necessary to say, "Can't lose something you never had." I flicked his ear, and he laughed. Ross was getting slap-happy, because he had pulled an "all-nighter" with Ryland the night before. And, what occurred at this all-nighter Rydel, you might be asking?

Let's just say it ended up with my walls being covered in salsa, about five hundred rubber snakes in Riker's bed, and Rocky's room being filled from floor to ceiling with bubbles. That doesn't sound that bad Rydel, you say? Let me repeat that: Salsa… Toy snakes… BUBBLES. Freaking SOAP SUDS.

Like, how the heck did they do that!? They're idiots, but they're actually pretty talented idiots…

So, Ross and Ryland were slap happy. And, they were so slap happy, they were literally slapping each other in the face consecutively in order to feel joy.

Ross picked up both of Ry's hands and started slapping him (WITH POOR RYRY'S OWN HANDS!) and yelling in his face, "WHY ARE YOU HITTING YOURSELF?! WHY ARE YOU HITTING YOURSELF!?"

But, I guess Ryland found it absolutely hilarious. God. Boys. *cue eye roll*

"So… Did you guys… Get back together?" I asked, turning back to Riker.

"I'm not sure."

"Lemme get this straight now: You kissed… But you don't know if you got back together?!"

Riker stared at me for a good five seconds before saying, plainly, "Yep."

"Well, then… I am just going to have to talk to that little love bird, aren't I?"

"NO. Rydel. Rydes. Dearest Delly. Don't take this personally, but: I really hate it when you meddle in my personal life. Like, really. It's not fun for me, I'd rather just work things out on my own. Please. Don't."

I felt my whole world come tumbling down before my eyes. I thought I was helping Riker. I thought he would love me whatever I did. And, if I didn't have Riker's personal life to meddle with, then I had NO ONE'S personal lives to meddle with… And, meddling with people's personal lives was what I did best! I didn't have a purpose anymore.

"Oh."

"Sorry…"

"Okay, then. Fine. I won't. Just leave me here without joy and happiness and peace. Leave me here without a job or a home or a signing soul in my heart."

Riker glared. "And, would you really throw Tiny Tim out on the streets…? And SO CLOSE to Christmas!?"

He sighed. "Fine. Talk to her all you want. Nothing's gonna come out of it."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see about that…" I said slowly, laughing maniacally and plotting our little chat until the end of the show.


	62. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Daveigh's Point of View

So… Yeah. I did the show, got changed, and ran out of my dressing room as fast as I could. I needed to spend every moment possible with my family. They were what mattered to me. I knew that now.

We went to Sonic. We used to go there, like, every weekend when we were younger. We only ever went to the Sonic in the city, because that one was like a drive in. There was always a movie playing and we'd just sit there and watch and listen and then fall asleep under the stars together. Tonight they were showing Hugo, which I happened to absolutely love. We pushed back the back seat though that it was reclined and all of us kids laid on top of each other as we watched and ate.

It might not seem like much to you, but it meant a lot to us.

Once the movie was over, everyone had to use the bathroom except for Riker and I, which was actually rather convenient. We got out of the car and walked around together.

"So, um…"

"Hey."

"Yeah, hey."

"How's it going?"

"Good." He paused. "Look I'm sorry I was such a-"

"I love you."

His eyes were wide for a moment at my abruptness, but then he smiled. "I love you, too."

"More than anything."

"To the moon and back."

"To mars and back."

"To Jupiter and back."

"To Pluto and back times one hundred."

"Out of the solar system and back."

"Out of the galaxy and back."

"Out of the entire universe and back."

"Out of the entire university and back times infinity."

"HEY NO FAIR THAT WAS MY LINE!"

"GET USED TO IT!"

"MOOOOOOMMMM! THEY'RE FIGHTING AGAIN!" Ross shouted as they all came out of the restrooms.

He kissed my forehead and we both laughed. I was happy to be with him. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather be with.

"I'd rather fight with you then make love to anyone else." I quoted our old favorite song.

"Ne-Yo, Somebody Else, circa 2005," he said with a grin.

We walked back to the car hand in hand.

I wasn't sure what was coming next in my life. I wasn't sure if my parents would come and take me away from my family. I wasn't sure what would become of me. I wasn't even sure if anyone noticed I was gone.

But, I didn't care. Because I had my family. I had Mom, Dad, Ryland, Ross, Rocky, Rydel, and Riker. I also had Ratliff, but ya know, he's kind of a crazed monkey, so I don't know if he counts as a person.

Anyways, I was with the people that I truly cared about. And nothing else mattered.

So, I'm sure you can sense this is the end, by now. Don't worry, I'll give you a little glimpse into our future.

Riker and I got married on my birthday when I was twenty six years old. I graduated from Princeton University with my PhD in law. We had seven children, which we adopted from all different countries around the world to save them from the harsh conditions they would've been faced with. Four girls: Denise Rose Lynch, Rhian Joetta Lynch, Detroit Brooke Lynch and Ariana Isabella Lynch; and three boys: Beau Peter Lynch, Luke Anthony Mark Lynch, and Jaidon Domenic Matthew Lynch. We're good parents- well, at least we tried.

Rocky got married to Iris a couple years after Riker and I were married. They were happy and had three beautiful baby girls who we just could not love more.

Rydel was married to her boyfriend (wait until you hear this) Ellington Ratliff, just six months before us. Yeah, I know right!? Shocker, but, hey- I guess you can't stop true love. They bounced off walls and jumped all around together every day and were happy for forever. They had one boy and one girl, both of which were addicted to oatmeal (I know, weird, but an important fact if you ever run into them).

Ryland got married to Anna about six years after Riker and I. They were childhood sweethearts, and everything was just meant to be. They were happy, and before long triplets were on the way. Two boys and one girl that all had blonde hair and bright green eyes.

The last one of us to get married was Ross. Ross had some difficulties the next few years. He went through this kind of depression, almost, when Mary decided that they should both see other people. It wasn't anything against him, it just wasn't meant to be. It's just that Ross never saw it coming. What he should've seen coming all along, though, is Meghan. Yes, his best friend since forever. I always knew that she liked him, I just thought it was best to let him find out on his own. So, one night when the house was pretty quiet and empty, Meghan came over to keep Ross company. She was worried about him, as we all were- he was such a good kid, and he was suffering. So, as Ross described later, Meghan just, out of nowhere (in his point of view, but much less of a shocker to all of us) leaned down and kissed him and the rest is history. Now they have five beautiful children- one girl and four boys, and we couldn't be happier for them.

And, that's us. After I turned eighteen, I left my parents back in Massachusetts, and I never saw them again. I made a huge career for myself not only as a singer, but also as a lawyer and soon I was President of the United States.

Yeah, I know… It was so surreal.

Anyways, I'm glad Riker bought me this diary so that I could write everything down that's happened my entire life before he was gone. Now, as I lay here on my death bed, I know I can die in peace and meet Riker up in heaven where I can just picture him waiting for me. We'll be young and free again. Soon, the others will join us too.

I'm going to miss you. It's been a pleasure sharing my story with you.

I love you.

Sincerely,

Daveigh Rose Lynch

**THE END**

**It's been a dream writing Volcano for such a large audience. I'm going to miss you all terribly. I have grown so attached to my character Daveigh, who really represents the changes in me throughout the past year. I've become a better person and created friendships with the greatest people that I may never have known if it wasn't for this story. Maybe I'll write a new story sometime. But, yes, for now this is goodbye. All good things must come to an end, and this is no exception. I'm so emotional right now, though, wow. :*)**

**Love always yours truly,**

**~Kara Rose :) 3 * Flower… xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx n_n**


End file.
